Break it All
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Edogawa Conan, AKA Kudo Shinichi, already had a difficult life. Furthermore when BO decided to kidnap the her, intrigued by her abilities, her life gets turned upside down. Now what will she do when a certain thief refused to forget everything he overheard, forcing his presence into her life even more than usual? Well, I guess its time to break all the walls. FemShinXKid!
1. Prologue

**Declaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan (but its my dream...)

**Words: 536**

* * *

_**Break It All**_

**Prologue**

Now I was screwed. Yea, I know I was as I looked at those enigmatic violet eyes, which somehow managed to sense my worry despite the calm face I wore. Yet at that point, it didn't really matter anymore, as he was about to find out my deepest and darkest secret I had kept away from almost everyone. Even so, I could not allow it. Taking a step behind as his signature smirk disappeared; I got ready to run away, my own facade dissolving into the moonlight. However, before I got the chance to slip through the doors that lead inside the building; my tiny hand got caught by a bigger one and suddenly, there was I being warped into strong and gentle arms. Then I knew, as my heat raced towards the cliff, there was no way I would be able to escape him. Not now, not tomorrow, not in the future…

"Don't run away… Please…" the violet-eyed guy said, whispering slowly into my ear, his hot breath tickling me. "Let… Let go…" My slight protest made itself heard in the silence, muffed by the strong wind and my dark brown hair that just followed its trail. "No." My captor answered without thinking twice, holding me even stronger now that I tried to resist him. "Stay…" He whispered once again and something inside of me broke, as tears started to appear on my blue eyes.

"Why…?" I mumbled my voice clear as water resonating in the open space. "Why do you care so much?" His pained and confused look just hurt me even more, and now I was unable to hold those silver tears any more as they freely fell down towards the floor. "I… I…" He tried to answer, but it was too late. Gaining courage, I pushed him with all my strength, despite realizing it only made it worse. It didn't matter now, as everything was about to end. I wasn't sure if I would live to see another day after tomorrow… And even if I did, me as he knew would disappear forever, to be forgotten by the time.

"I'm sorry…" I somehow managed to whisper with a gentle smile, escaping towards the end of the building. As I took one last glance at him, my lips couldn't help but form a kind and peaceful smile. It had been a while since I first meet him, the Magician under the Moonlight. It was just a coincidence I had seen his heist note, deciding it would be interesting who was this strange thief that made every policemen go crazy. And from that day, we would meet again from time to time, since his heists were always interesting, giving me a chance to forget for some seconds all of my worries as I run after him, trying to catch him.

Now that I thought about it, it has only been some weeks since Kaitou Kid found out I was actually a girl, since I always acted and dresses as a boy. Laughing, I felt my tears stop, as well as his relieved sigh, before I looked into his violet eyes, whispering against the wind before jumping out of the roof. "I truly loved you."

* * *

AN: Hi everyone. This is my first Detective Conan Fan Fic, so I hope you guys like it. I will try to update weekly, but if I see many people like it I may pick up the peace.

This first author note will be a little longer, as I need to explain some things before putting the first chapter. First, Shinichi is female, but pretends to be male when she is Conan, so the BO wont find her that easily. That´s why you will see me referring to her as he, when she is around other people, or she, when she is alone or with Haibara. Sorry, it may be a little confusing, but I hope you dont mind.

Plus, I like to take my time until I reach the climax, so if you think I am dragging this too much just tell me, I will hurry. I will try making it quicker, but dont trust me so much...

Please review/fav/follow every time you can, because that is what keeps me working :)

Kaggami


	2. A Detective and Theif

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 2 077**

**A/N: I totally forgot to say but the story will be mainly written on the third person, thou some chapters may appear on first. As for the narrator, I will try to keep it mixed, so my writing cam improve. If you see any huge mistakes warn me please!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A detective and thief

Running as quickly as her tiny body would allow, a figure moved through the darkness towards the roof, avoiding all kind of stupid traps she found in her way. It had been only some seconds since Kaitou Kid disappeared from the exhibit room, so she had to hurry or she would miss him and he would get away. Actually, it had been some week since she last attended one of his heists, as she was sick in her bed, so she really wanted to make up for the lost time. After all, his heists were way more interesting than sleeping all day without being able to read even a book.

Taking one more step, she kicked the door in front of her, watching as the Moonlight Magician landed on the roof with a huge grin on his face. "Oh my, it seems like the Teintei-kun graced me with his presence." Kaitou Kid said jokingly, taking out the silver jewel he had just stolen, looking at it through the moon light while the small boy rested for some seconds. That´s right, boy. "Shut up and give that jewel back, Kid!" The child with short brown hair and enigmatic blue eyes shouted towards the taller man who just smirked, his eyes somehow disappointed for some reason. "Oh, but I took liking into it so…" Kid was about to say something more but an almost unseen needle flew his way, forcing him to dodge as quickly as he could. Actually, if it wasn´t for the fact the moonlight had reflected itself on the needle, he would have ended up being hit by it.

"So scary…" Kid mumbled taking his gun out as he noticed the little boy got more serious all out sudden. "Well, well, lets see what you got prepared." As his hand moved up to shot his cards, the other boy jumped left, right in time to avoid the card, getting ready to shoot his ball hopping it would hit Kid right in the face. Well, it would have if Kid hadn´t slipped, his cape suddenly being caught by something. Surprised and even a little bit scared, despite still having his poker face on, Kid looked back, noticing the Nakamori-keibu was garbing his white cat, a huge, scary grin adorning his face.

"I got you know, Kaitou Kid!" The man in question yelled, half of his body being hold by a bunch of people from the task force, creating a human pole that reached the roof from the nearest window. "You can't escape now!" However, as those words left his mouth, Kid pushed the cape a little bit, watching amazed as the said man started to fall down, hitting the dark building with his face. Unable to keep his poker face, Kid started to laugh, getting the little boys attention who approached him without thinking twice, looking confused at the situation bellow.

"He tried to reach you from there?" He asked with a calm and neutral face, noticing the laughing man just nodded. "And then he fell?" As one more nod accompanied the laugher, the little boy resisted the urge of face-palming, wondering just how much stupid could that man get. Not that he always was stupid, maybe…, but every time Kaitou Kid was somehow involved, Nakamori-kaibu just acted stupid. "I know I told them to be more imaginative but…" Now trying to hold back his laugher, Kid shook his head remembering something very important: weren't they supposed to be having a show down or something?

Glancing at the little boy his left, he watched slowly as he turned around, starting to walk back to the building. Intrigued by such action, Kid followed him for some seconds, stopping as the boy opened the roof door. "Hey, weren't we supposed to have a battle or something?" He asked not really getting what was going on in the little Meitantei´s head, noticing something was gone: the Silver Eye! "Well, I still need to go home before someone gets I am gone. Plus, I got the jewel back, so see you later, Kid." A smirk appeared on his face before he disappeared, leaving a speechless Kid behind. Just how did he get that jewel back? He did not notice it at all. Well, it seemed like that little guy was a box of surprises.

Sighing as the door opened and the inspector Nakamori appeared with a red face, he bowed at them and jumped out of the roof, gliding back home at his Hang Glider, wondering what was going on in Tantei-kun´s head.

* * *

Down in the streets, the little dark haired boy roamed freely, walking back home as it was becoming really late. He had said he would be back by 10 pm, lying Haibara had called him to discuss something, but it was almost eleven now, and he could get in trouble if Ran decided to check with Haibara. As if on cue, the phone ringed, ´Haibara Ai´ being displayed on the screen. "What´s up, Haibara?" The little boy asked, buying the ticked he needed to take the train. "Oh, don´t you know? I wonder why is that your Ran-neechan had called me just now asking if you were still here, considering the fact you never came here, Conan?" The venom in her voice almost made him stop on his tracks, but then he would bump into a couple of people, ending up being yelled at.

"Sorry, sorry, I went to Kid´s heist despite Ran´s warnings and had to come up with a lie… What did you say?" Knowing Ran, she would kill him if she found out he did exactly what he was told not to. It has been like that always, ever since they were kids. "I said you were already going back, so move your ass or we both are screwed…" Now, the brown haired girl who went to the same school, class and held the same secret was angry, and Conan knew what could happen if she was angry. "Oh, Ai-kun are you talking to Shinichi?" A voice on the other side of the phone line was heard faintly. "Tell her I have new gadgets for her." Smiling a little bit, Conan said he would hurry and ended the call, looking up at the train celling while thinking of his life.

It had been a while since he last thought about it, but about two years ago, he was still a she, a detective known as Kudo Shinichi. Unluckily for her, she got caught spying on an illegal money transaction, ending up forced to take a strange drug which was supposed to kill her, but no… It shrunk her back into a kid, and now she had to live as a boy to avoid being caught by the Black Organization, as she likes to call them, while trying to finish them for good. APTX 4869, the poison that made her become like that… However, luckily for her, she wasn't the only one. Haibara Ai, previously known as Miyano Shiho, was one of the scientists who invented it and, after her sister got killed by the organization, she took the same poison, becoming a kid. Now, she was working on making some kind of antidote, hopping to one-day turn Conan back into Shinichi.

"Hey kid, are you going out or not?" A stranger´s voice broke down her lain of thoughts as she realized she arrived to the station, which doors were about to close. "Yea I am. Sorry." Jumping down from her seat, she quickly run forward to the door, bowing to the strangers as she went out. "Thank you a lot." She added, looking at the face of the person who just helped her. Freezing as she realized she had seen those violet eyes previously, she hear a laugh as the doors closed. "Gland to help, Tantei-kun."

Storming into the room angry and irritated, Conan laid down at his bed, not even explaining to Ran what was wrong. After all, how could he tell her he had run into Kaitou Kid just some moments ago, getting irritated from seeing his stupid grin. No, there was no way he could said that. At least not if he didn't want to explain exactly where he went that night. After all, he did his best to remind invisible, not that it was hard. No one seemed to pay attention to a little kid, so getting inside that room was pretty easy. "No wonder Kid always gets what he wants..." Sighing, Conan stood up and opened the room, an angry Ran looking at him with sever eyes on the other side. "I´m sorry, Ran-neechan…" He apologized, going back to his childish voice he hated a lot. "It´s just that while I was walking back, there was this strange drunk man who started saying things without sense, yelling at everyone and…" Seeing how Conan struggled to say what he wanted, looking really sorry for the way he acted, Ran sighed and smiled, deciding to let it pass.

"It´s ok Conan-kun, I know you acted like that for a reason… Now, let´s go eat?" As his face lighten up, with a huge yes escaping his lips, the little boy quickly run towards the dining room leaving the brown haired girl alone, who just sighed once again and followed him, mumbling something under her breath. "Where have you been until now, you dammed brat?" Ran´s father, a detective named Mouri Kogoro, glared at the little kid as he sat down at the table, giving the adult an apologizing smile.

As they ate quietly, Conan took a glance at the full moon that shone in the dark sky visible from an opened window in the other side of the room, getting remembered of a certain magician who managed to get under his skin every time they saw each other. Once more irritated, he quickly finished eating his meal and excused himself, walking towards his room to sleep; hopping the dreams would be much more sweeter than the reality. Even he needed to escape from it from time to time.

* * *

As Kid glided through the sky, he noticed the little detective talking on his phone, walking slowly home. He sure looked irritated, so Kid decided to follow him, intrigued by that little pest. It was still a mystery to him how could such a little kid keep up with his heist, even when the inspectors and most detectives couldn't. He always figured his codes and tricks, no matter how obscure and impossible Kid made them.

Changing into one of his disguises, he quickly followed the boy into the train, sitting right in front of him while staring at his face. The person in question didn't seem to notice, lost in his own thoughts, so Kid could observe him all he wanted. The kids eyes were clear blue, just like the sea and sky, but he saw some sadness and regret in them, as if he was thinking about something really sad and depressing. Seeing as it didn't change, he stood up and went to stand near him, wondering if he should or not say something when the train stopped at the station Conan had to go out. Nevertheless, the boy didn't even flinch, still lost in his thoughts. "Well… I could leave him here, since his reaction would be fun if he found out he had lost his stop… But then he would be angry." Sighing as Kid made his decision, he warned the little kid who quickly jumped from his seat, running towards the exit as he apologized and said thanks. After all, what he liked was surprising the little detective, not making him angry, thou it was fun sometimes.

So yea, he may have warned him, but he still wanted to see his surprised face so, without thinking twice, he reveled who he was, laughing at his stunned face. God, it was too funny surprising that detective, who seemed to never enjoy his magic tricks. Still laughing despite the fact the train had left the station ages ago, Kid sat down at the exact place Conan had been sitting at, closing his eyes while waiting to arrive home. Yea, that kid was the best.

* * *

A/N: The next one will come out next week, 15/8, or sooner if I feel like it XD Reviews, comments, fav/follow are wanted! It makes me feel like someone cares! If you know some quick beta reader, could you tell me? I'm looking for one but havent found one yet... Thanks :)

: Thank you for commenting :) Will try to live up to the expectations.

Kaggami


	3. Deadline

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 3 296**

**A/N: Posted it sooner than espected XD Enjoy**

* * *

**Deadline**

Kuroba Kaito woke up from his slumber with sweat running down his skin, startled by the dream he just had. Actually, the right world should be stunned. His violet eyes fixed nothing but the darkness of the room as his mind run thousand miles trying to understand what just happened. He had a dream about his dear Tantei-kun, who just happened to blur out he was actually a she. In addition, as he said that, a bullet shot him in the head, leaving nothing but a pool of blood behind.

"Damn, I must be going insane…" Kaito thought, sighing as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, noticing there was still an hour left until school. Not that he didn't know where that dream came from, since Tantei-kun really did look and talk like a girl sometimes, but for him to have such a dream… Man, he really must be going insane.

Walking towards his kitchen, knowing he still had to make himself a breakfast since his mom was out of town, travelling through Europe with some friends; he tried to let go of that nightmare. And yet, his mind always returned to it when he wasn't paying attention. Did he actually wish Tantei-kun was a girl? No, after all he wasn't a pedo… However, he knew that little boy wasn't actually little. Despite not knowing who he really was, he had forced Conan to reveal he actually was a high schooler, who saw something he should not have and instead of dying from a poisoned pill he was given to, he shrunk into a little kid. And, thou not a single normal person would have believed in that, Kaito did. After all, he was the one who kept searching all that time for a mystical jewel. If that was real, why shouldn't Tantei-kun´s story be?

Sighing, Kaito shook his head as he picked some cereals, not in the mood for making some Japanese breakfast. So yea, maybe he was interested in knowing who that little detective really was, but he never thought about him as a girl. Ok, maybe occasionally he wondered if Conan wasn't actually a girl who pretended to be a guy, but those thought were always quickly dismissed, especially considering the talent Tantei-kun had to figure out his thoughts.

No, what really bothered him was that bulled which pierced little guy´s head, as well as the pool of blood that was left behind. It made him fear for the worst, as if something unthinkable was about to happen under is nose that he wasn't aware of. Without noticing the time, Kaito kept thinking about the dream for a while, letting the minutes pass quickly. Only when his cellphone ringed he finally snapped, deciding he would keep the little guy under his eyes the next days to make sure he was alright. After all, he sure didn't want to lose his best critic.

"This is Kaito speaking. If you have some important information or want to confess, press one." Kaito joked, walking slowly towards his own room to get this bag when a sudden scream made him stop. "Baka Kaito! Where the hell are you? The class is about to start!" On the other side of the line, a furious brown haired girl stared at the clock, yelling from the bottom of her lungs. "You promised you would help me with the school committee, yet you made me attend it by myself!" The girl continued yelling, ignoring the stares some people were giving her. Honestly, she was too angry to care.

After blinking a few times, Kaito quickly checked the time noticing he was about to be late, cursing the little detective as he took out running as fast as he could. Honestly, the last thing he wanted was to get on the bad side of his childhood friend, Aoko, who just happened to be the daughter of inspector Nakamori. Well, at least it was obvious from who she got her lungs. "I'm sorry… I didn't look at the time and…" Kaito tried to explain, but Aoko just ended the call, glaring irritated at everyone while waiting for that idiot-magician to arrive. Well, now she knew who she would send to by the things they needed to the festival: baka Kaito.

The night came much more slowly than Kaito had expected, since all he did was run around the town looking for the things Aoko had send him to buy. God, that girl sure was angry with him. But then again, wasn't she the one who wanted to take that job? Why had she to be mad at him? Sighing, Kaito looked at the last thing on the list. Despite the fact Aoko had given him one more day to buy everything; that is after being pressured by the rest of the class, since they did not want to get on his bad side because of the pranks; Kaito decided to buy everything on that day, happy he could skip school the next. This way he could keep Tantei-kun under his eyes for a whole day!

Furthermore, his last task was to go and get something at Beika, the place he lived. A smile appeared on Kaito´s face as he thought about it. Not only he would see the little boy that night at his heist, but maybe he would run into him at that moment. What prank should he play on him?

As he thought about it, Kaito didn't notice the people who just entered the store he was in, waiting for his turn to buy some fireworks as Aoko had requested. But soon his mind drifted back, when the store clerk asked him to wait a bit while he went to get his request. "Shut up, Haibara." An irritated voice mumbled, catching Kaito´s attention immediately as he knew that voice too well. On that day, it sounded more girlish than ever, as if to make Kaito even more confused.

"Don't tell me the great detective is unable of turning a little girl down easily? And here I thought there was so hope for you yet, Kudo." Confused by the strange exchange of words, Kaito looked back, wondering if aside from Haibara there was someone else with his favorite critic. But aside from the light brown haired girl names Ai Haibara and Agasa, no one else was with him. "You know how weird that is… and don't call me that!" As if that was possible, Tantei-kun looked even more irritated, adding something Kaito didn't hear as the clerk suddenly appeared again, extending the merchandise he had requested. Paying for it, he quickly turned around trying to walk away without being noticed, sure Conan would recognize him if given a chance. After all, that chibi managed to find his hiding and escape routes always.

"Ai-kun, it´s our turn to choose. Which do you want?" As Haibara looked at the available fireworks, she chose the prettiest one, giving Conan a smirk. "Don't worry; no one will pay minimum attention to a couple of kids… Unless they are pedophiles, that is." Her eyes quickly went to the teen who kept standing outside of the store, looking at Conan with a strangely composed face. As he noticed her, he pretended to sigh and took his phone out, starting to dial Aoko´s number as he left. It took him all his mental strength not to run away as fast as he could, noticing that girl´s eyes were locked on his with malice and mistrust. "Could she be his girlfriend? Well, it wouldn't be strange if she had one…" That sudden thought pooped into his head as he turned it around, giving the ´couple´ one last glance.

"Kaito, who is whose girlfriend?" Aoko asked, not getting about what Kaito was talking. Actually, she almost never got what he talked about. Realizing he said that aloud, he quickly picked his pace, walking towards the train station to take the train back. "No, nothing…. Was just thinking about something. I just wanted to say I need one more day to finish buying everything, so don't expect me at school tomorrow." A long sigh was heard on the other side. "Yea right, you just want to skip school… I got it." Kaito couldn't help but smile. His friend could be really intuitive when she wanted. Heading towards his home, he decided he would ask Tantei-kun if she was his girlfriend or not when they met that day; that is after coming up with a perfectly normal lie for that question. Well, that heist promised to be interesting.

* * *

That night was strangely cold as Conan made his way to the heist, after getting yelled by Ran who was really against him going. "You are showing signs of cold!" She had said, really worried about the little boy. "What if you end up sick? Can´t you skip just one of them?" But nothing the karate champion had said managed to stop the little boy, who ended up sneaking out of the house by the window. Honestly, he had a lot to ask the thief, so skipping the heist was out of option. But then again, if Ran caught him, he would end up as dead meat… That was also a big problem. Maybe he could ask Kid to bring him home before escaping… No, there was no way he would ask Kid something like that. Plus, wasn't he, or should I say she, supposed to catch him. Truly, with every day that passed her desire to put him behind the grids decreased. She still wanted to catch him of course, but only to see who the person behind that mask was.

Sighing as she looked at the full moon, Shinichi waited a moment before entering the museum where the next heist would take place. The task force allowed her to enter without asking questions, knowing she would help them get the jewel back. Even the inspector didn't mind having her around anymore, since that would make it only harder for Kid to leave.

The heist area was a big ball salon with four huge roman pillars. The floor was made of black Mamore, while the walls, to contrast with the dark floor, had a slight pearl color. The big windows, normally covered by dark brown curtains, now where closed with dark grids, so petty thieves wouldn't be able to brake in.

Hiding near one of the pillars, not wanting to get spotted by Kid right away; she began her search quietly to figure out who Kid came disguised himself as. That night, Kid decided to steal a peach colored diamond named Hortensia, which has been names after the Queen of Holland, the stepdaughter of Napoleon Bonaparte. It had arrived to Japan just one day ago, only to stay there for two days before returning to Paris. And Kid just couldn't let go of the opportunity of stealing a 20 carats diamond.

Sighing, Shinichi wondered why Kid even did something like that, knowing he would return the gemstone before it had to be send back. Now that she thought about it, why did he even bother stealing them? Sighing once more, she noticed one of the visitors acted somewhat strange, looking all around the room. But then her boyfriend appeared from behind, which meant she wasn't the kid. On the other side, the tall woman who kept looking at her from the other side of the room sure was suspicious; especially considering the fact she had the same eyes Kid had. After all, Shinichi may have been unable to see his full face, but she knew for sure his eyes were violet.

Smiling a little bit at the unknown woman, she kept staring at her as she started to count down, slowly whispering the words. As she said zero, the room went dark, the lights failing. Everyone knew what that meant, the heist was about to begin.

From the floor under the exposit table where the diamond laid gently, faint light started to appear, catching everyone´s attention as they realized those were fireflies. Flying around the room, everyone stopped paying attention to what really matter; that is aside from Shinichi who just sighed and started to make her way up towards the roof, knowing Kid would go there. He liked to use his hand glider too much. Plus, it was the only way to exit the museum in a flashy and mysterious way.

Unknown to her was the fact Kid kept watching her every move all that time, wishing to see a rare surprised expression on her always-cold face. From what he had researched, fireflies worked always, being able to melt even the coldest heart. But it seemed the internet was wrong, as Tantei-kun reminded the same. A little bit hurt and disappointed, Kaitou Kid put his best poker face, appearing on top of the window case, holding the precious diamond in his covered by white gloves hands.

"Good Night, I hope you are enjoying the magic show." He said, bowing gently to everyone in the room as Nakamori-keibu snapped, yelling to catch him. "No can do." Kid smiled once more, snapping his fingers. A pink smoke covered the inspector and the task force as Kid disappearing in the confusion. As it slowly went away, laughter started to be heard all over the room as people looked at the inspector, dressed in a pink ball grown with his hands tied by a red ribbon behind his back and a blond wig on his head.

A couple of floors up, Kid regretted Tantei-kun had left the room so soon, since he orchestrated all that to make him slime. And yet, the little kid ignored his wishes and went away… Oh well, at least he had fun. Opening the door to the roof, ready to jump back because of a deadly soccer ball or needle, he found the little boy sitting on the edge of the roof, his eyes closed while feeling the cold wind on his skin.

It was at times like that Kid actually wondered if Conan wasn't a girl, since he sure looked like that. Slender and pretty face, white perfect skin… Every time he imagined how Conan would look older, only the image of an really beautiful girl came into his thoughts, making him blush and yell from irritation. Now that he noticed, the little kid wasn't wearing his glasses, those laying near him on the floor.

"Hey, Tantei-kun, what are you doing?" Kid asked aloud approaching the little kid who gasped from surprise, losing his balance as he started to fall down towards the dark ground. One thing he was sure, if he hit the ground, he would die in seconds.

Right in time, Kid managed to get hold of the falling kid, safely placing him back at the roof. Both of them reminded silent for a while, their hearts beating in sync quickly with the scare they both got. "You… What were you thinking sitting so near the edge? Have a dying wish?" Kid yelled without thinking, still holding the little kid in his arms. "No…" The other tried to respond, his voice failing. "The wind was nice and I was tired of waiting…"

Noticing something was wrong, Conan´s heart stopped for a second when he realized Kid was still holding him. Not thinking, his body reacted on its own as he hit Kid in the face and stomach, running as far as he could from the grown up man with a red face. "Gosh, I thought I had told you long ago not to touch me!" Conan yelled, losing all his composure because of that. Actually, it wasn't Conan the one yelling, it was the old good Shinichi. After all, she had made sure to keep away from boys most of the time.

"Aw, don't be so mean, Tantei-kun. I did save you after all." Clenching into his stomach, all Kid wanted was to swear, since Conan hit him with a lot of strength. Was he using his special shoes again? If he used his cannon ball now Kid would be history. But strangely, the little kid said no word not moved, forcing Kid to look up with curiosity reflected in his eyes. "S-sorry…" Conan mumbled, not facing the phantom thief. Kid almost laughed, but kept it hidden under his poker face while a playful smile appeared. "Than shouldn't I be rewarded somehow? How about you tell me who…"

Before he had the chance to finish, Conan´s phone broke the silence, the crow´s song playing. In seconds, the embarrassment and irritation disappeared from his face and eyes, substituted by surprise and fear. Garbing the phone quickly, Conan looked at the id caller before slowly answering. "What do you want Vermouth?" On the other side, a creepy laugh could be heard even to Kid, who noted that Tantei-kun´s face went darker, if that was possible.

"Good night for you too, Silver Bullet-chan." The woman in question stated, before continuing. "How are you doing?" "Cut the crap, what the hell you want?" The last thing Conan wanted was to have that conversation in front of the always-so-curious phantom thief. "So mean… and here I have important news…" Taking a deep breath, he said nothing, waiting for her to continue, already expecting some kind of bomb. The last time Vermouth called him, it ended with Jodie being shot by a BO member. "I don't have time right now… Can't you call later?" Really, the last thing she wanted was to get that idiot thief involved, knowing he would end up bringing trouble.

From the moment Conan answered the phone call, Kid has been waiting for the right opportunity to steal the phone, wondering who that Vermouth person was. It was not the first time he had heard her name, but Tantei-kun never introduced them. So his curiosity, now burning even deeper, won over his good sense as he ripped the phone out of his tiny hands, putting it on loud speaker.

"Idiot! Give that back!" Conan still managed to scream before Kid jumped back, getting out of the little boy´s reach. "Good night, Vermouth-san." Kid said with his gentle voice. "Oh my, may I know who I have the pleasure of talking with?" Both Vermouth and Kid laughed quietly, before the later answered. "Kaitou Kid, miss. I must admit you kind of interrupted my time with Tantei-kun."

"Give it back!" Conan yelled, not seeing what was funny in that picture as he kicked his soccer ball, hopping it would hit Kid in the head and knock him out. But the stupid Kid just dodged it, still keeping the phone with him while ignoring Conan´s worried expression. After all, what was so wrong in talking with that person? "Then I must apologize." Vermouth laughed, holding her vine in one hand while looking at the night scenery she could see from her hotel window. "Well, then, I will just say what is important and leave the details for later."

"Shut up!" Conan cried, surprising both Kid and Vermouth. "Just shut up and end the call!" Now, he was pass beyond worrying. Panic got over his feelings and emotions, as he knew whatever Vermouth had to say, it wasn't something Kid should know. If he got involved in that mess, Conan would never be able to forgive himself. Not even his poker face, which helped him so many times, managed to hide the turmoil of fears that grew in his heart.

"I will brief. In one week, they will come for you. You interrupted too many trades and assignments to pass unnoticed." Kid looked at Conan surprised, trying to figure out what she meant by that. "One week, Silver-chan, and the hunt will begin."

* * *

A/N: Actually, I wanted to post the second chapter most sooner, but my plot bunny ended up giving me another idea and the second chapter I finished writing turned out to be the fourth... -.- man, imagination can be cruel some times. But maybe this way I can post third and fourth just some days apart! Yey!

Thanks RoseAngel16, demonicnekomaster, hitomi65 and AquaTales for reviewing. I Know what you mean, demonicnekomaster... Im the same, since I always read on my phone and then forget to review... mind if I call you neko or demon? Your name sure is long XD...

It hadn´t been beta read, so feel free to point out all mistakes. Next one will be out 20/8 or sooner. (I need to make a dead line or I wont finish writing in time... -.-)

Review, comment, fav/follow! I love you guys!

Kaggami


	4. A Pleading to God

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan, but yes, I am hocked on it... **

**Words: 3 109**

**A/N: Damn, I am really hocked on this... I was supposed to update my other stories, but my plot bunny only seems to work for this one... Anyway, enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 3

**A Pleading to God**

Shinichi woke up from a terrible dream, sweat running down her pure skin, as she looked around, worried about the gun she had seen in her dream. Despite the fact there was nothing but darkness in the room, she still tensed a little bit until she reached the window, opening the curtains in one move to illuminate the space. As seconds passed without her resisting anything strange or suspicious in the room, she fell down towards the floor losing all her energy, cleaning the faint tears she felt running down her cheek.

It had been months since last time she had had a nightmare about BO, but it seemed like those dreams were back, and in force. Still remembering the blood running down Haibara´s chest, Hakase laying on the ground, and the gun pointed at her, Shinichi shivered, hiding her face deeper into her hands. It was already morning, and judging from the fact there was no sound, it was still pretty early. Sighing, she quickly took some clothes walking towards the bathroom, locking the door after her as quickly as she could. She sure was lucky Ran had decided to clean one of the rooms they have been using as a storage, transforming it into her room. After all, no one wanted to sleep in the same room as Mouri Kogoro, and especially not her. Sure, she may dress and act as a boy, but sharing a room with him was just too wrong.

Smiling in joy as the hot water warmed her frozen body, Shinichi let her thought lose, not really caring about anything but the hot water. It sure felt good and warm, but soon her skin got used to it, what meant it was time to go out. Even so, she did nothing, her mind drifting back to the past, or more accurately the night before.

As she quietly listened to what Vermouth said, Shinichi run forward and garbed the phone in Kid´s hand, hiding it from his sight. Her mind was running miles an hour, suddenly tensed by that revelation. It was true she had been screwing up with many of BO´s assignments as Conan, but for them to actually come after her? That was the first time it ever happened, and somehow she felt like it was the last. Even if they didn't get her, she would still need to hide for a while, ending up having to move in the worst case. The last thing she wanted was to involve others in that mess. It was her fault she ended like that, not theirs.

However, at that moment her rational part of the brain wasn't working that well, as her feelings took control of it. She was scared, scared not only for her own life but also for the people around her. She knew those guys too well and they would do whatever they needed to get what they wanted, even if that meant killing completely unrelated people. As her tiny body suddenly started shivering, her eyes losing focus, she lost all her strength, falling down towards the hard dark ground.

And yet, she never felt the impact, as a pair of warm and kind strong arms caught her, holding her near their owners heart. "Calm down." Kid whispered stroking her hair gently, suddenly scared for the little boys well-being. It was the first time he had seen his Tantei-kun act so scared, and he sure did not like to see it. A calm expression suited him more. No, a smile suited him more, that's way Kid always tried to make his heists as fun as possible; loving seeing that cocky and excited smile on his girlish face. Those sad and terrified eyes made him want to kill who ever frightened him.

As the wind picked up swiftly, Conan´s heart stopped pounding like crazy, calming down a little bit. Without thinking, she put her small arms around Kid´s torso, looking for some warmth. It was relaxing being near him, as he kept stroking her hair and hugging her. For a moment, Shinichi wished she could stay like that forever, forgetting about all her worries. Nevertheless, like everything in life, that moment ended.

Without a warning, Conan broke free from Kid´s arms, his face as red as a tomato. "What was I thinking?" she whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. All Kid did was frown, knowing Tantei-kun would kick him if he dared to hug him once more. It made him angry not having those small arms around him, thou he was really sure he wasn't a pedo.

Getting a hold of his thought and feelings, Conan looked into Kid´s eyes with his blue one´s, resolution and steel will clearly shown in them. "Don't say anything about what you just heard. Do not think about it, don't talk about it… Don't even dream about it, got it?" He asked his voice as sharp as a blade. However, before Kid got the chance to answer, the door swung open, Nakamori-kaibu and the task force appearing covered in glitter and feathers. "I finally got you… Kid?" Inspector started to yell when he realized something strange about the scenery in front of him.

Kid was sitting on the ground, or more like kneeling, being glared at by a strangely serious Conan who gave inspector a dirty look before turning around, walking towards Kid. Garbing his shirt´s collar, Conan glared into his eyes, freezing him and everyone else momentary. "Forget this all or you will die." He threatened the thief before walking quickly towards the entrance, ignoring the faces he was being given by everyone as he took his phone out. "See you later, kid-niichan."

Sighing as she remembered that, Shinichi wondered if Inspector would still allow her to attend the heists, that is if she got another chance. That was the last day that month the full moon shone on the sky, so the chances of Kid sending another heist note were really slim. In addition, since she did not knew if she would survive until the next, she felt pretty bad for leaving like that.

A knock on the door, followed by Ran´s voice made her wake up from her memories, as the older woman asked her to hurry up. A little bit contradicted, she closed the water and went out; looking at her tiny body she hated so much, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and hatred. Well, at least no one noticed she was a girl yet. Now that she thought about it, she really should thank her mom for those acting and voice lessons, since they helped a lot. If not, she would have been discovered ages ago.

As quickly as she could, Shinichi wore her clothes, which consisted of a dark shirt, and long dark pants that day, as well as her usual belt, watch and shoes. Actually, she almost never left her place without having at least one of them on. Opening the door carefully after making sure everything was in place, she smiled to the longhaired woman who was waiting outside. "Good morning, Ran-neechan." "Good morning, Conan-kun." Ran smiled back, yawning a little bit. Thank god she hadn't woken up when Shinichi came back last night, or else she would be grounded for sure. "Hey, Conan-kun, are you sure you don't want to come with us to London?" She then asked, giving Conan a pleading look. After all, they always had one more ticket they wouldn't use any way… "I would love to, but my parents are coming back for a visit and I miss them…" Lying with all his teeth, Conan smiled brightly running towards his room, not wanting her to know the truth.

It had been some weeks since Ran and Kogoro decided to visit London, as a grateful client gave them some tickets. At first, Conan was supposed to go too, but with everything Vermouth had said last night, there was no way he could go. Therefore, after asking Hakase to say Conan was leaving for some weeks to spend with his parents first thing in the morning as they woke up, Conan knew Ran wouldn't be able do a thing to stop him. After all, she always said Conan should spend more time with his parents.

"Well, if you say it like that… You are leaving now to Hakase´s?" Shinichi´s childhood friend asked a little bit disappointed. "Yes. That´s why I wish you a good flight, Ran-neechan." Smiling like a little kid, Conan gave Ran a good bye kiss, running towards the door after he got his bag. For the first time, Conan was grateful for his lack of luck as he always stumbled upon dead bodies. At least that time it ended up in something good. For a moment there, Conan wondered how to get her out of the town. Now that problem was fixed, there were still some details he had to take care of. Irritated and tired, Conan started to make his way to Hakase´s house, unaware a certain thief was watching his every move.

* * *

As Kid looked into those strangely too cold blue eyes, he felt his blood freeze, sure he would die if they kept looking at him. It was as if they were reading his soul, so beautiful and scary they were. Then, just like they appeared from nothing, they disappeared into the dark, leaving a strangely quiet Kid behind. For some moments, he was sure Tantei-kun would kill him, so dark those blue eyes he adored so much were. "What could have happened for him to have such a look?" Kid wondered, not aware the task force has started to approach him more and more, despite the fact Inspector hadn´t given an order. After all, they had been chasing Kid for too long not to know when he was not aware of their existence. Moreover, such chances were extremely rare, so they better take it then regret it later.

Nevertheless, as they were almost near the phantom, that freaking thief woke up from his thoughts, jumping back in time to avoid them. "My apologies. It seems like I dozed out for a moment." He stated taking out the beautiful gemstone he had stolen that day, looking at it through the moonlight. As it wasn't the one he kept looking for, he threw it to the task force, saying his goodbyes and jumping out of the building, his hand glider ready to take him home.

Now that he thought about it, keibu didn't pay him any attention that moment, probably as lost in Tantei-kun´s behavior as he was. After all, it wasn't every day you could hear that little guy threaten someone, specially not to death. Shaking his head trying to calm himself a little bit as his heart still was racing like Formula-1, Kid tried to think about something other than that phone call. However, his mind always went back to that, as if to curse him or something.

Sighing as he arrived home, he quickly changed clothes into a pajama, thou he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep that night. Honestly, it was his job to make up riddle for Tantei-kun to figure out, and not the other way around. In addition, the riddle that was Tantei-kun seemed impossible to crack. Looking for a while at his father's picture, Kaito decided he would try to crack Tantei-kun´s secret, ignoring his warning. After all, it wasn't like that little guy expected him to listen.

The first thing he needed to find out was the identity of that Vermouth person, but he had no clues aside from the fact it was a woman. As he put the name on Google, only images and info about a wine appeared, leaving Kaito with nothing. Irritated by that fruitless search, he decided to go sleep for now, aware he wouldn't find a thing. Also, next day was his free day so he would be able to stalk Tantei-kun all he wanted, maybe even disguise as someone he knew to get closer.

Smiling at such idea, Kaito shut down the computer and went to lie down; garbing the teddy bear his mother had given him some years ago. People could say what they wanted, but sleeping while hugging a teddy bear was too nice to let go of that habit. After all, if they never tried why talk about it? Sighing, Kaito looked at him teddy bear, thinking about Tantei-kun. He was so scared that night after the phone call, as if he feared for his life. Could it be he got into something really dangerous? But then why didn't he go to the police? They may be idiots some times, but in the end always helped when it was needed. "Well, maybe she doesn't want to involve anyone else?" A voice in his head said and he nodded, as it fitted her character well.

Wait, her? "I thought we already ended this topic." Kaito said aloud, suddenly angry with himself. "Tantei-kun is a boy!" Despite the fact he just stated that, his mind quickly drifted to other thoughts, were Tantei-kun was actually a girl. A really pretty girl, should I say.

The next day came sooner than Kaito expected, but maybe that was a blessing. He hadn't shut his eyes not even for a second that night, as his thoughts always went the wrong way. "He is a boy, not a girl!" He yelled to no one for who knows what time, walking irritated to the kitchen. Well, at least his mother was out or she would think he really was crazy as the police stated.

No, Kaito wasn't crazy, maybe just a little weird, but definitely not crazy. Looking at the time, he quickly wore some casual clothes and went out running, not wanting to miss the tiny detective. He had asked his accomplice to check on Tantei-kun and keep him under his eye; being informed the little boy was awake long ago. Running towards the train station like a crazy man, Kaito made sure to by some breakfast, that is, after remembering he had no dinner last night.

Luckily for him, he arrived right in time and Tantei-kun left Mouri´s detective agency, walking slowly who knows where with a big bag, "Did something happen, Jii-chan?" Kaito asked the old man, who smiled a little bit before nodding. "He stayed until five a.m. talking to someone outside." The old man stated, knowing it wasn't something an eight year old by would do. "Really?" Surprised, Kaito finished eating his bread which was his breakfast, starting to follow the little kid from a really save distance. The last time he tried stalking Tantei-kun, a soccer ball almost killed him. "Thanks a lot, Jii-chan." Kaito waved goodbye, following the little kid silently.

* * *

"She did what? No, wait, how did she even get you phone number?" Haibara Ai was glaring daggers at the little boy who now sat at the floor, wondering for how long she would still be yelling at him. After all, he did explain everything by phone the night before, so why was she yelling now. "Don't ask me!" Conan dared to answer back, being hit by a bunch of books. "You still dare to talk back? You worthless fool, what did I tell you about laying low?"

It had been some month since Haibara Ai last lost her mind like that, worrying about that stupid detective who always go in trouble. "Now, now, Ai-kun… I don't think that is our main worry right now…" Hagase interfered, knowing Conan would lose his mind soon too. "What are you going to do now, Shinichi?"

Both of them looked at the boy, who still kept mumbling insults. "Isn't it obvious? Call FBI and catch as many of them as we can before…" Yet, he was unable to finish his answer as he was hit once more, an enraged Haibara looking at him ready to kill. "Are you an idiot? You need to hide or they will get you! HIDE!" Rubbing his head once more, Conan resisted the urge of sending a needle with chlorophyll at her. "There is no way I am going to hide. At least not for now." Seeing she just stared at him confused, he sighed and stood up, walking towards the sofa where he sat down, wanting to fall asleep at that moment.

"I will lure most of them here, where FBI will be able to get hold of them, and then I will disappear for a while…" It truly pained him to say it like that, but there wasn't much he could do at that point. Gosh, because of BO not only he lost his life as Kudo Shinichi, but now he would lose it as Edogawa Conan too! "But maybe we get lucky and get them all… Maybe that way I will be able to live here a little bit longer…"

"Kudo, don't expect miracles… If they get you, they will find out who you truly are. And then, there is nothing but death waiting for you." Looking at Conan with serious eyes, Haibara felt responsible for that all. If only she had never made that poison then maybe… "Stop now. There is nothing for you to be feeling guilty off." Startled, Haibara looked up to lock her eyes with Conan´s. "Even you refused to do it; they would have killed you and found someone else. And then there would be no one to look for an antidote. If you want to blame someone blame by devil´s luck, since I always seem to get in trouble…"

"Conan-kun, Jodie-sensei is on the line." Called Hagase, interruption whatever Conan was about to say. "Anyway, remember. It´s not your fault." He still managed to say before he run towards the phone, starting to explain everything to Jodie. After all, if he wanted his plan to work well, he needed FBI´s full cooperation.

"How stupid… this is how you get always in trouble, Kudo…" Haibara whispered, giving Hakase a worried glance. "You are too nice for your own good…" As both of them sighed, Haibara decided to step out for a moment, in need for some air.

When Kudo called last night, saying the BO would come for him in a week, she truly felt her heart stop for some seconds. She warned her million times something like that could happen. But no, she just ignored her saying everything would be alright. "Alright my ass…" Haibara sneered, glancing up at the sky. "God, if you exist, please… please, don't allow her to die…"

* * *

A/N: So as I was saying, I have two others stories to update but for some reason my plot bunny is too focused on this one... I guess it is my fault, since I am crazy about detective Conan... If this keeps up, then deadlines are worthless -.- But I will still keep them, to motivate me... Other wise who knows when you will see the next chapter XD

Thanks for reviewing (five at one chapter! you are the best). Now to answer some questions:

Yuri Kumiko: I know there are many mistakes, but I cant find a beta reader no matter how I try. I had five years of English but we always repeated the same thing, so I am mostly self taught XD Sorry for the mistakes, will keep an eye for them... Thanks for reading :)

Assasin8: But of course our dear thief wont be able to stay out XD He has a magical way of getting involved in trouble -.- Thanks for reading

Many thanks to hitomi65, RoseAngel16 and killuanatsume!

Also, if some knows a free beta reader, please PM me... Next should come out 22/08, but knowing my obsession it may come out sooner... XD

Review, comment, fav/follow! I love you guys!

Kaggami


	5. Stalking Tantei-kun

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 3 346**

**A/N: It is official, I am hocked on this... Enjoy... *crawls in her corner* Oh, this chapter will be written on first person, focus on Kaito!**

* * *

**Stalking Tantei-kun**

I kept following the little Tantei-kun for a while, wondering where the hell was he going when he finally stopped, looking around for a while before entering Hakase´s house. Of course I knew whose house was that, since it wasn't the first time I had decided to follow the little detective around… Not that I would admit to anyone but Jii-san, and me, not even if my life was at stake at the moment, since it made me feel embarrassed just to think about it. However, I still remember the first time I did that.

"Man, he almost ripped my head off…" I shrugged as I remembered that evil look he had given me before a deadly soccer ball almost hit me. Of course, I run away right as soon as I could, not giving him any chance of reaching me, but every time I thought about stalking Tantei-kun that look came into my head, forcing me to be thousand times more careful. After all, I still wanted to live a little bit longer. There were some thing I still had to do like finding out if Tantei-kun really was a… Wait, forget it.

That´s why when he suddenly turned around, glaring at everything like he felt someone watching him, me probably, I felt my blood freeze, and suddenly I became worried he spotted me. It would be fun to see his irritated and a little bit pink face, but only for some seconds before a deadly soccer ball almost finishes my life. So I didn't want that to happen. "Please, please, please, don't let him notice me!" I cried in my head, not even breathing behind the trashcans. They were the only thing protecting me from Tantei-kun´s piercing gaze.

Seconds passed slowly as I kept silent in my small hideout, still praying he didn't notice me when I head a door open and close. Still with my heart pounding like crazy, I peeked a little bit from behind the cans, sighing happily, as I realized he was gone. "Damn, one day he will give me a heart attack…" I mumbled, allowing myself to breathe deeply for some seconds before making my way to Hakase´s house. However, as it happened a lot, my mind drifted to something completely different.

The first time I met Tantei-kun, I honestly believed someone was playing a prank on me. After all, how could a mere kid figure out my heist when most detectives and inspectors couldn't? Therefore, when I saw that small figure standing there, talking to phone with someone, I truly thought Nakamori-keibu wanted to catch me off guard by placing that little boy there. Short black hair, with some strands that stick up at the front and the back of his head, blue suit jacket, pair of gray-blue shorts, red trainers and red bowtie. Nothing seemed to be strange or different about him; this is, until I looked at his blue eyes behind those dorky and old glasses.

His eyes were filled with confidence and strength, something rare for kids his age, as well as a hidden knowledge that he hid from everyone. Even now, two years after meeting him, I still haven't seen the exact extension of his knowledge. That little runt was too smart for his age, that´s why he always ended up in trouble. Honestly, if he just stopped caring about murders and concentration on catching me I would be so much happier. After all, who wouldn't like to see his little Tantei-kun every day?

Blinking a few times when my train of thoughts finally hit me, I kind of felt my face heat up a little bit as I realized I just called him my. "Stupid! He is not mine!" I whispered, reminding myself I wasn't a pedophile. Urg, just thinking about kissing some kid made me want to throw up, so wrong it felt. However, strangely, when I thought about hugging Tantei-kun I actually blushed. "Damn, I really am going crazy!" Hitting myself in the head, while trying to forget everything, I noticed someone went out of the house, approaching as much as I could while keeping an eye for any other appearances. I could hide from that little girl named Haibara Ai, but when it came to Tantei-kun… It was hell. Somehow, that child managed to spot me even in a huge crowd at a rainy day.

The little brown haired girl closed the door after her gently, looking up into the blue sky with a really worried expression on her face. Her grey eyes seemed to carry the same sadness I registered in Tantei-kun´s, making me wonder if she carried the same secret as he did. As the wind stopped for a while, her lips opened and she whispered something, shocking me for a while as I read her lips. "God, if you exist, please… please, don't allow her to die…" She had said that and, sighing as someone called her, she entered the house once more, leaving me there with my confused thoughts.

"Don´t allow her to die?" I whispered blinking few times as my consciousness manifested itself. "_Tantei-kun of course! He is actually a girl, idiot!_" Hitting my head once more, I quickly tried to reject that thought but my inner voice continued. "_You remember that phone call?_" Without thinking, I nodded, lost in thought for who knows what time. "_Vermouth said they were coming for Tantei-kun in a week time. In addition, she called him Silver-chan, not Silver-kun. See? She and this brown haired kid were talking about the same person, Tantei-kun who is actually Tantei-chan._" "Shut up! Tantei-kun is Tantei-kun, stop confusing me! Damn, this isn't helping at all…" "_Stupid_…"

Sitting on top of a tree looking at the blue sky that creepily reminded me of Tantei-kun´s eyes, I understood one thing. After all, I was wrong all that time. I wasn't just a little bit weird… I was crazy just like Nakamori-keibu said all time. After all, what kind of sane people would be having a discussion with their own consciousness? No one sane for sure.

Sighing loudly, I noticed there was no time for stupid discussions like that. Tantei-kun had been in that house for over twenty minutes now, and I still had no clue to what was happening. That is, aside from the fact some girl could die and Tantei-kun got into serious trouble.

Moreover, since he didn't look like he would leave that soon, there was only one option left for me: break in and eavesdrop their conversation. Smirking for a while, I quickly jumped down the tree where I had been sitting all that time, making my way towards the kitchen. Tantei-kun and everyone else were in the living room, so entering through the kitchen would as easy as stealing a candy from a child. Ok, it would be as easy as stealing a candy from a kid other than Tantei-kun. If it was his, he would probably beat me up for even trying... I sure prayed the window was open, since I didn't want to lose my time trying to unlock it.

However, the lady luck seemed to smile at me as the window was unlocked, so I just jumped in and quickly approached the living room, but only after finding a good place to hide. If something happened I would run, but it was better to have a plan B. Sometimes Tantei-kun acted too fast to react.

"So what did they say?" The brown haired girl asked Tantei-kun, who put the phone he had been using all that time down, sighing before answering her call. "They are more than willing to help, but only with the condition there will always be an FBI agent following me." Haibara sighed too and sat down on the couch, hiding from my sight. Now, I could only see Tantei-kun, not that I minded. What worried me was the reference of FBI, since even I knew they weren't someone to mess with. So if FBI was chasing those people, who wanted Tantei-kun, what kind of trouble did he get himself in? "_She, I tell you she is a she_!" My inner voice cried again, but this time I just ignored it.

"You accepted, right?" "Stupid, of course I did… However, it doesn't mean I will allow that person to follow me. For now they don't want to kill me, so I will just put my body guard to sleep." "Idiot!" The brown haired girl appeared on my sigh of line once more, carrying a dangerously looking book in her tiny hands. "Wait until I finish before you kill me with that book of yours… They aren't sure I know a thing about them, so it´s better to act as if I don't know them or FBI until the last moment. Then, FBI will catch them and lie about my involvement and maybe I can still stay here for a while."

My heart froze at his last words, as my mind started to work like crazy. "He will leave? But… He cant leave…" It was all I could think off, my violet eyes fixed on the chibi detective. How could he do something like that to me, leave me without saying a word? There was no way I would allow that. He was going to stay with ME and case only ME.

"It won't end well, Kudo… Even with that woman´s contribution they will still want you, because of your brain and detective skills." Haibara shook her head and I wanted to strangle her for a moment there, wishing she would just help him with his plan and shut up. Then he would stay with me, solving my riddles. "It will be alright Haibara… I am sick of running away. I just want my life back as…"

Lady luck favored me a lot of times, but that wasn't one of them. Before Tantei-kun finished saying whatever he wanted to say, the brooms behind me fell down, hitting me in the head as I let a faint gasp of pain escape my closed lips. And then, as he stopped his speech, I knew _he_ knew there was someone else in the house. Not thinking twice, I jumped out of my hiding towards the window, hearing his fast steps approach the kitchen. "If he catches me, I am dead meat…" I still managed to think as I literally flew through the window, throwing a black smoke bomb to the kitchen room, wishing to gain some minutes to run away.

Moving my feet as fast as I could, running down the streets without any clear target, I knew I had learned one lesson that day: never sneak into Tantei-kun´s place in the middle of the day.

Several hours passed since I had almost been caught by Tantei-kun, and after that I haven't dared to approach that house again, knowing he would be expecting me this time. Actually, I had spent all that time sitting at a park, both feet crossed and eyes up to the sky, trying to figure out something from what I heard. However, every time I tried, it only made me even more confused, as it there were some key points I was missing. Moreover, all that time my inner voice kept singing "_He is a girl. Tantei-chan, Tantei-chan_" so I truly considering making an appointment with a doctor, being driven crazy by my inner voice. Actually, since when did I even have an inner voice? Last time I checked it didn't exist!

Sighing loudly while pouting, irritated I got nothing from that but only more questions, I let my eyes go down to the ground, noticing that little dark haired girl had entered the desert part with a huge frown on her face. She wore a dark Lolita dress she clearly didn't like, as well as an red headband, her straight long hair bouncing with every step she gave. Keeping her head down all the time, she looked quickly at the sky, frowning even more, if that was possible. Following her eyes, which color I couldn't see yet, I noticed for the first time that the sky became grey, ready to let the water it had been holding fall in the form of rain.

Furthermore, as if to make my day even worse, it truly started to rain, small water drops falling quickly. Running towards a big tree, I sighed shaking my head, feeling my dark shirt a little bit wet. "This suck." I heard a strangely familiar voice whisper to my left, forcing me to move my eyes until I locked them with the little girl´s blue eyes. For a moment there, I thought I was dreaming. That girl looked exactly the same as Tantei-kun, with the difference she had long hair and wore a dress. Nevertheless, aside from that, their face, eyes, body structure… even that annoyed expression, it was exactly the same. "_What have I´ve been telling you? He is a girl!_" My inner voice shouted, laughing at my face. Ok, not my face, more like my thoughts.

Suddenly, I was brought back to the present as that little girl opened her mouths, sounding like a little bit angry as she said. "Is something wrong, onii-chan? You keep looking at me…" Shaking my head, conscious she kept looking at me, I smiled back to her and regained my composure, letting my poker face take effect as I bowed. "I'm sorry, ojou-chan. I was captured by your beauty for a moment." Making a red rose appear on my hand, I extended it to her, who smiled little bit. Even so, I could clearly see she was thinking something like "Is he a pedophile?" Even so, she took my red flower.

"Thank you, oni-san." She whispered, her eyes narrowing for a moment as I kept looking at her. And against my better judgment, I asked. "Do you have a brother by some chance, ojou-chan?" Her eyes opened widely for a moment before she laughed, clearly trying to hide something. Tantei-kun never was good at hiding his feelings… Well, at least not from me. I could always read him like an open book, just as I was doing right now.

Blinking a few times, I finally realized where my thoughts were leading me. I actually thought she was Tantei-kun, even thou Tantei-kun is a boy. "Stupid, Kaito! She just look a lot like him! She isn't him!" I scolded myself, giving that little girl one more glace. However, she sure looked like him…

"No, oni-chan, I don't have a brother." She asked and I sighed; only now realizing I have been holding my breath for a while. "But I have a cousin, in case you are wondering." She added, smiling a little bit. It sure looked unnatural and her eyes were too cold for it to be real. Turning around to face me in a blink of an eye, a sly smile suddenly substituted the first one, a glint of amusement in her celestial eyes. "His name is Edogawa Conan, he lives around here. Do you know him?"

That one phrase did it all, as it made my blood run cold. If she was _his _cousin, then I knew exactly what that look in her eyes meant. She was going to have fun at my cost, toying with me all she wanted. It had already happened once with Tantei-kun, and I didn't like it at all. "Well… I know him from the Kid heists, as I am a big fan of Kid and that little boy always ruins them." I quickly lied, watching as her expression got dark. Honestly, I didn't get her at all. Why did she get sad because of that? "Wait, it's not that he ruins them… He actually makes them more interesting… Hahaha…" I laughed nervous, feeling my heart in my throat. How could I allow her to have that kind of face when she looked so much like him?

To my happiness and well-being, her face light up once again, this time transforming into a pure and genuine smile. It was the same Tantei-kun had showed me once, when I gave him a book he really wanted at him birthday. "Well, so what is your name? Planning on staying here for a while?" Actually, I got really interested in that little girl, wondering if she knew something about what was going to happen to Tantei-kun. After all, it was suspicious she appeared at such time.

"Yes, my parents are busy with work so I will be staying with Conan for a while… My name is Christie Edogawa. My father is brother with Conan´s father, so we have the same last name." She smiled once more, thou this time it was a little bit sadder than before. "What is your name, nii-chan?" I had been wondering for a while if I should say my name, but after she answered so honestly, there was no way I could hide it. "I'm Kaito, Kuroba Kaito, ojou-chan."

Giving me one more smile, Christie bowed, running somewhere after saying. "Well, see you later, Kaito-niichan." For a moment there, I kept staring at her as her brown hair disappeared through the green trees and bushes, deciding to throw one more heist before Tantei-kun´s deadline. I had too many questions to ask, and there was no way I would let him leave me like that. "Not that I´m a pedo." I whispered, ignoring whatever my inner voice was saying. "_Idiot… Christie is Tantei-kun, but only dresses as a girl, who he really is… Who would have thought Kuroba Kaito was such an idiot?_" Yea, it was wiser to ignore it, since I still wanted to pretend I was a little bit weird and not crazy. Well, at least until Tantei-kun figured it out. Smirking, I quickly went home, ready to send a heist note.

It was a shame I didn't stay longer at the park, or I would have seen the brown haired girl named Haibara who smirked, shaking her head as she sat down at a bench. "You are screwed, Kaitou Kid-kun."

The heist note that had arrived to the police station that night laid on the big white table unsolved, as the inspector and many other policemem tried to understand what the hell Kid meant by that. It had been a rough morning ever since they woke up, and now that. "Ok guys… we know the time already, just need to find what jewel…" Nakamori-keibu yelled, hitting the table in front of him with force, regretting it afterwards as it started to hurt.

_When Amaterasu hides in her slumber,_

_And Tsukuyomi glides above the seas_

_I will steal the red tear they cried_

_The sky color melting together in a diamond._

_Kaitou Kid_

God that kid sure knew how to force them to think… However, luckily for them, they weren't the only one who received that heist note.

Along with a fresh white rose, a small card laid down at the bedside table, waiting for the sleeping child to wake up and notice it. For some second, a white figure with violet eyes stared at Conan who slept without his glasses, watching his movement with a smile on his face. "Good night." The figure whispered, leaning close to the boy as he kissed him on the forehead, disappearing towards the moonlight. "I´ll wait for you, Tantei-kun."

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Guess what? I am hocked on this! Yea, I know I was supposed to update my other stories, but Kaito and Shin-chan couldnt leave me alone... I will take a little break to update other fanfics (hopefully). If you see tomorrow a new chapter, it means I am hocked and cant write anything else... -.-

Now, I want to give you a challenge. I know my heist note sucks, so I will answer what ever question you have if you figure out what jewel Kaito wants and at what time. Goof Luck.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, favoring and following. And to answer some questions and give comments.

Assasin8: Cant say a thing about the last part... but I know, they are cute together!

AquaTales: I totally forgot about putting it in Italic, thou I was supposed to do that... XD I think it is important to make Conan and Shinichi behave differently, or by now everyone would have figured out Conan isnt a boy XD Actually, I wrote a little bit of this chapter thinking about the last part of your review. I know what you mean, just wait until she figures out his inner voice was right all along *hides her laughter*

MihAela-Selene: Forgot to delete it... Sometimes my attention fails me... Of course our mischievous "angel" hear Ai-chan, or more like read her lips. After all, how can Kid stalk Tantei-kun without hearing some things he shouldnt have? XD Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reading.

Kotori-chama: Yey, a french reader. Sorry if my English is confusing a lot of times... I love when the chapters ends in a mysterious or fluffy way. It makes the reader come back to know more XD As Conan her hair is normal, just like Conan uses it. But it will change a little bit when she becomes Conan again. Thanks for reading.

hitomi65: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Review, comment, fav/follow! I love you guys! Thanks a lot!

Kaggami


	6. Show Time

**DECLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan nor its characters.**

**Words: 3 865**

**A/N: Was waiting for my beta reader to read, but she never answered back... Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Show Time**

The day came much sooner than anyone, especially Shinichi, would have wanted or expected. As the first rays of light broke down the darkness that surrounded the silent city, all kind of animals began to wake up slowly from their slumber, watching the arrival of the sun. In seconds, the dark sky became tainted in light blue, red and yellow shades, following the fireball as it rose in the sky. Then, one by one, people started to wake up, some late for work, others late for a meeting. However, in Kudo´s house, the small child kept sleeping, ignoring a certain flower´s presence.

The alarm in her red phone rung a few times, but the little child just ignored it, hiding her ears behind the blankets without wanting to wake up. Nevertheless, the sound persisted and soon, irritated and annoyed by it, Shinichi garbed the phone and turned it out, checking it was almost ten o´clock already.

Laying down on her bed once again, phone left forgotten at the bedside table, Shinichi closed her eyes once more, trying to arrange her thoughts. However, somehow nothing fell in the right place, as her memories and thoughts danced together waltz. "Coffee…" she sighed and stood up, not noticing the note and rose on her bedside table as her mind was set on only one thing: get some damn coffee and wake up.

Not that Shinichi was a coffee addict or anything; she just needed her coffee from time to time like everyone else. She had stayed almost all night up, thinking about what would happen next Monday, making plans and writing down a list of things she needed to do before she disappeared as Conan. On that list, there was only one thing that seemed to be impossible to be done in the available time. "I can always say it as Christie Edogawa…" She thought, starting to feel even more down. Thinking about it made her even more frustrated.

Shinichi hated lies, even if they were white lies. Therefore, after spending two years lying to everyone she knew, it pained her to know she would still need to keep lying, either to protect herself or the people she loved. She knew they would get angry with her if they knew she lied to protect them, but just the thought of them knowing everything made her shiver and want to throw out. No, it was better if they knew nothing, continuing to live their lives in peace. She knew she would keep on lying, no matter how much it hurt her. Their safety was much more important than her feelings.

Garbing her pot of coffee, she relaxed as the known and loved aroma surrounded her, allowing her to forget her thoughts for some seconds. Yea, coffee was the best. Especially when it had almost no sugar. Urg, sweet things always made her feel sick. Looking out of the window as she sat down, she frowned, starting to feel depressed. Why did it have to be such a cloudy day? She had many things she needed to do and prepare, so a rainy wouldn't exactly help her with that…

Jumping out of the couch, Shinichi run in her small body towards her bedroom, realizing she had too many things to do. As it was written on her list, the second most important thing she had to do was say good-bye to the Detective Boys. After spending two years with them, it was impossible not to like them. And she knew she would miss them, miss a lot.

As Shinichi took out her boyish clothes, which her mom bought for her, she realized for the first time her glasses were missing. "Damn, I must have forgotten to put them…" She thought, quickly approaching the bedside table. It was amazing how such small thing managed to keep so much stuff. Her phone, glasses, watch, a white rose, a heist note…

Suddenly freezing on her steps, Shinichi blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing wrong. Since when did she have a white rose and a heist note on her beatable? Last time she checked they weren't there… Jumping forward, she garbed those two items, holding them close to her face to make sure they were real. Neither Haibara nor Hakase have entered her house, so when did that arrive?

Sitting on top of the bed as she thought, she ignored what was written on the heist, suddenly worried that idiot had broken in her house. If she remembered correctly, there had been someone in white standing near her bed in her dream last night… And that stranger had kissed her forehead, but she was sure it was only a dream. After all, what would Kid be doing at her house, looking for late snacks? But now that she saw that rose and note, everything clicked.

"That bastard!" She suddenly hissed, her face becoming as red as a tomato. "How dares he?" Oh, she was so going to kill him… First he stalks her, and then that?! How could he? Honestly, the last thing she expected was for him to break in her house and leave that stupid heist note… As well as kiss her forehead! He was so going to get them that night… "I'm going to eat you alive, Kaitou Kid!"

Stomping down the stairs, after quickly dressing up and making sure she looked Conan-like, the only thing Shinichi couldn't get rid of was her annoyance. If there was one person who somehow managed to get under her skin so much, it was Kid. Ever since they met, all she wanted was to find out who he was and rub it in his face. It was a pity she wouldn't be able to do it as Conan, but she always could say it was Conan who found out.

Smirking evilly as she entered Hakase´s room, she didn't notice the looks Haibara had been giving her. "Shinichi, is something wrong?" Hakase asked, not used to seeing that kind of smirk. It always meant one thing: someone was going to get in a hell lot of trouble… "There is nothing wrong" Shinichi lied, the smirk still on her childish face.

Actually, if it wasn't for the fact he knew Kaitou Kid couldn't disguise as a child, Hakase could have sworn it was Kaitou Kid and not Shinichi. "By the way, did you finish that?" Nodding, both Hakase and Shinichi made their way to the laboratory, leaving a strangely smiley Haibara behind.

Everyone knew Haibara Ai as a strange and secretive child, who acted out of age some times and kept quiet all the time. However, only some selected knew she actually was a little bit cunning and loved putting people into awkward situations. And if there was something she loved the most was watching Shinichi walk into funny situations, especially when they involved a certain thief. Ai saw Shinichi as a friend and even as a sibling, so she hated when she got into dangerous situations. Now when it came to that thief, they were surely dangerous, but in another way, being a great distraction for the always-busy scientist.

Laughing to herself, Ai looked at the small paper in her hand, a smirk adorning her adorable childish face. It would be such a shame to miss such an event, but she clearly dubbed Kid would allow her to attend that private party. Giggling like a little kid, which she wasn't, Haibara stood up and sighed, hiding the second heist note Kid had sent her and Hakase. He sure was lucky she woke up sooner than Hakase. Hakase was a nice man, but when it came to Shinichi, he didn't know how to keep a secret. "You better enjoy this, Kid, because you won't have a second time."

* * *

On top of a huge dark building a small boy was sitting at the edge of the roof, his eyes closed as he felt the wind run through his hair and skin. It was really relaxing and allowed him to calm down his feelings and thoughts, which seemed to be burning ever since he had taken a single step to that building.

As soon as Conan arrived, Nakamori-keibu decided it was time to find out why did he threatened Kid. If it wasn't for the face Conan gave him right away, maybe the inspector would have keep pushing him. However, the ´ask-and-you-are-dead´ face was enough. Even so, he could hear every single task force talk about that incident, pointing fingers at him and talking behind his back. Therefore, the genius child who got irritated by all that, made his decision to disappear until Kid came, knowing the time he spent on the roof would be much better than the time he spent down there.

And as almost always, he was right. Compared to the noisy hall, the roof was quiet, with no people whispering behind his back and, most importantly, the place Kid would run to before escaping. Wondering why he escaped always from the roof, Conan remembered it was always there they met and had their little fight, exchanging a few words after or before it.

Now that he thought about it, he always looked forward to it, a time where he was seen as an equal and not some little kid. Maybe that was what he missed so much as he looked at all adults, who almost always looked down on him.

Furthermore, it was a pain having to act as a little child all the time. Sighing, not liking where that train of thought was leading him, Conan stood up and, after giving the city and the sea one more look, walked towards the building once more. After all, the show was about to begin.

The hall were the heist would take place was located on the fifth floor, the last one, so Conan truly wondered how Kid would make his entrance. From what he knew, that idiot could already be at the crowd waiting for the time to arrive, but sometimes he did use strange ways to make his entrance.

If someone asked Conan, something he would never admit it even if he was at the blink of death, but the heist he liked the most up until then was when Kid pretended to walk on the air. It had made his blood boil from excitement and amusement, and he asked himself how Kid even came up with such ideas. He surely was a genius, there was no doubt about it, but he also needed to have a lot of imagination to come up with something like that…

Leaning against one of the walls, Conan took some time to study the room he was in at that moment. It was spacious, painted in dark yet neutral brown colors. One of the walls was purely made of windows, while a pair of big doors were located parallel with it, with a tired Conan resting near them. The jewel in question was put in the middle of the room, surrounded by a couple of police officers and some people from the task force.

Now that he saw it, Kid´s note had been simple. Amaterasu was considered, between other things, the god of sun, while Tsukiyomi the god of moon. Therefore, it clearly meant the heist would take place at night, around the time sun started to set and moon rise towards the sky. Plus, it had to be a location near the sea. Considering this facts, as well as that he wanted to steal a red diamond, it had been easy to find the jewel, as it was the only one of its kind to be displayed near the sea. "Red Shield Diamond" He whispered, sighing as he looked at the beautiful diamond at the display.

If there was one thing Kaitou Kid knew for sure, it was how to choose his targets. Each time the target was beautify and breathtaking… Not liking where that was going, Conan went back to his room-study, noticing something strange happening out-side the windows. It was as if something was going to crash against the glass… GET DOWN!" Conan yelled, quickly hiding his head as the windows broke, the small deadly shards approaching the audience hastily.

"Ahhh!" Some people screamed, covering their faces and turning around ready for the impact. However, it never came. Confused, Conan looked up, noticing the glass shards froze, millimeters from the audience. "Good night, ladies and gentlemen." A too well known voice said, appearing in the middle of the shards that shone like diamonds under the moonlight.

"Kid!" A distant voice was heard, but everyone, including Conan, ignored it, bewitched by the sigh for some moments as the Moonlight magician moved confident towards the gemstone. His signature smirk appeared as he bowed gently, taking the red diamond with one more magic trick. By then Conan woke up, staring to look for whatever was holding the glass shards. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that real magic didn't exist.

"I shall take Red Shield Diamond." Kid announced, laughing as he jumped in time to avoid the charging task force. Instead, he used one of his bombs, putting them to sleep as he stood on top of them; his smirk becoming even more evil, if that was possible. "Now, as for the second part of my heist note…" Confused, Conan ignored the shards for now, trying to understand why he was looking at him with such amused eyes.

"Second part? There was no second part…" Conan thought as Nakamori-keibu suddenly run forward, holding a piece of paper with an angry and confused look. "Yea, you better explain this!" He shouted and read aloud. "I shall borrow the tiny detective´s wisdom, either he agrees or not." Kid smiled even more as the blood on Conan´s face drained, leaving a white and pale ghost behind. For some seconds Kid and Conan exchanged glances, the later totally and completely terrorized. Well, it didn't look like he would be able to use his new gadgets that night.

"Hey, explain it!" Nakamori-keibu demanded Kid´s attention once more, who turned his eyes away from the little Tantei a little bit irritated. "Exactly what it means, keibu." Kid joked, snapping his figures. The glass shards fell down at the ground, without harming a single human being. "Now then, I must go for the night." Bowing once more, another smoke bomb exploded somewhere in the room and Nakamori-keibu found himself duck taped to the floor, along with his dear task force.

"And now for the main… The hell? When did he have time to run away?" Kid yelled, blinking as he looked at the place Tantei-kun was supposed to be. The door near him was widely opened, and Kid dashed forward, irritated Tantei-kun was so smart. Sometimes it was such a pain having that kid as an opponent… "Wherever you are, I will find you." Kid sang, running towards the roof, knowing he would be there.

Running through the dark corridors of the hotel, a small kid moved as fast as his tiny body allowed, not allowing himself to stop for air. He always knew Kid was somewhat crazy, but the last thing he expected the magician to do was kidnap him. Or borrow, as that masked idiot said. However, he sure was smart, targeting a gem displayed on the fifth floor… There were only two possible ways out of that building: the entrance and the roof. If Conan went to the entrance, which was four floors below, Kid would get him before he even tried to run. He had no stamina to run down the stairs and the elevator was out of question too, since the magician could have tempered with the wires.

Furthermore, to add to Conan´s unhappiness, Kid could run ten times faster than he could. "Damn, I should have stayed home…" Conan thought, remembering that strange smirk Haibara had given him before he left… "That demon!" He exclaimed, wanting to kill the brown haired girl once and for all. "She knew exactly what was going to happen!" Puffing with indignity, Conan made a mental note to torment Haibara for the next few days. Weeks if Kid got him.

At last, when his lungs clearly screamed they couldn't take it long, Conan reached the roof, opening the door with a kick and almost falling down on his knees. "Need… air…" He whispered, trying to recover. Well, at least she insisted he took the hang glider. This way he could escape quickly as soon as he managed to see and breathe clearly.

"This is why you shouldn't run away…" A well-known voice behind startled the chibi detective who tried to run away quickly, only to fall down on his butt when a white figure jumped before him. Damn, if it wasn't for the lack of air he would be gone long time ago… Waiting for everything to return to normal, Conan heard Kid´s faint laugher, glaring at him as soon as he could.

"What do you want from me, idiot?" Conan hissed without thinking, not even trying to stand up. Even if his breath calmed down, his legs were still screaming at him for the forceful use.

"Don´t be so mean, Tantei-kun. I did send a note to your place to… Or more like to Hakase…" He laughed once again; ignoring the look he was being given.

"Then maybe I should teach you some things about sending there notes." Conan started, allowing his tired eyes to close for some seconds. If it wasn't for the fact a crazy thief wanted to ´borrow´ him, maybe Conan would have enjoyed that faint moment. "Never do it, unless you want a scary demon after your neck… And if you add me, you will have a demon and an enraged detective." Opening his eyes to make the point, he found Kid´s face a little too close to his. That man was examining him, without even hiding, appearing to be lost in his thoughts.

"Too close!" Conan yelled pushing the grown up man away as he stood up thanking god it was dark. Otherwise, Kid would have seen his red face and made some crazy comment about it. "Is my Tantei-kun embarrassed? How cute!" Or maybe he wasn't so lucky, as he forgot that idiotic monocle allowed Kid to see in the dark.

"I am not!" Conan glared at the grown up man, thinking a bit about a way to run away. Even if he jumped out of the roof now, Kid would just follow him and kidnap when they landed. Therefore, the only way was to wait until the task force came there and escape in the middle of the mess they would create.

"Don't even think about it." Kid suddenly interrupted his thoughts, garbing one of detective´s hands to force him to pay him attention. It was somewhat irritating when Tantei-kun started to think about other things but him… "Let go!" Conan demanded, trying to free his arm when the other one was garbed.

"Now that I think about it, he looks too much like Christie…" Kid thought, finding that moment perfect to examine Tantei-kun´s face further. At that point, he could make an almost exact replica of chibi´s face, but he still had some details he needed to work on. "They have the same eyes, face… are they really cousins?"

Kid was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the evil grin Conan send, as he jumped up and kicked Kid right in the chin. "Au!" He couldn't help but yell as he let go of the small boy´s hands to check if his chin wasn't broke by any chance. Taking that opportunity, Conan rushed towards the doors, only to be caught quickly by the now a little annoyed man, who pressed something against his nose.

"Sorry but you leave me no choice…" Kid whispered into his ear, waiting for the little Tantei-kun to fall asleep. But if there was thing he should have learned by now, it was that his plans never went the way he wanted when it came to Conan.

Trying to ignore the sleepiness that assaulted him right away, the little kid garbed all his strength and courage, hitting the thief in the nose with his head. As he let go of him once again, Conan made sure to land on Kid´s feet, inflicting as much pain as he could.

However, his sight was already blurry, his mind drifting towards the dream world. His chances of escaping were now near zero, but the little detective didn't give up. Running towards the place he though the door was, his mind woke up for some seconds as he realized the floor beneath his disappeared, leaving nothing but the fast approaching tar. Feeling something garb his hand, what appeared in front of him were stars, shiny, shiny starts. And a face with violet eyes he knew so well. An angelic smile escaped his cage as he let his sight fixate on those violet eyes. "Beautiful…" he whispered as he fell asleep, those eyes watching him all the time.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark hotel room, a blond haired woman sat down at her desk, looking at the newest photos of Egodawa Conan she had been asked to take. Boss was interested in him; especially after he found out he got almost always involved in those operation which failed. "I want to meet him." He said one day, while a smile appeared on his face looking at Conan´s photo. After all, they needed new recruits and if that boy was truly as talented and intelligent as Bourbon had said he was, then he was an excellent candidate.

Boss had asked Vermouth what she thought about the little boy, considering the fact she had disguised herself as Aride once. However, she managed to keep it all simple, saying he was a really smart boy who got himself involved in a lot of murders. Gin and Vodka weren't as interested in the little boy as Bourbon and Boss, but he sure picked Gin´s interest a little bit when Bourbon mentioned Conan was a detective. The night before the meeting, Vermouth had a word with Bourbon, warning him that there were some things he wasn't allowed to tell. The man just nodded without asking questions, since that was their agreement. In addition, Vermouth was really good at silencing people she didn't like.

Sighing as she remembered it all, Vermouth looked at the photo once again and smiled. "Well, I wonder how you will escape from this one, Silver Bullet-chan." Her laughter filled the dark and silent room as she looked at the calendar. "Five days to go…"

* * *

A/N: So I found a beta reader, but she took to long to read it and I decided to post it without waiting for her answer... since its almost a week since I send it for her to read... So if you see any mistakes, Im really sorry :)

So, in case some of you wonder, no Im still addict to this -.- *sigh* well, at least the story is progressing faster the usual Muahahahaha

lamestreviewer: kukukuku I am happy there is someone like me out there XD I will try, but sometimes the conversation is really small and I dont see the point. But I will work on it, promise.

Assasin8: Yes, its all Haibara´s fault... *sigh* she can be really bossy some times XD Personally, I love the Kaito-stalker... XD

MihAela-Selene: He truly does have a serious case of denial... I wonder why *looks away* You almost got the riddle right, and you were the only one to try so... you can ask one question and I will answer through PM :)

It´s nice to see so many people reviewing, favoring and following... Makes me want to cry... I hope the fanfic lives to yours expectations :)

Review, comment, fav/follow! I love you guys! Thanks a lot!

Kaggami

Now there is something important I should re-post I saw in one of stories I love reading:

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories!  
MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!  
I found this out from an author of a story!  
In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!  
Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	7. Secrets

**Declaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Words: 4 744**

**A/N: I always wanted to write a chapter with more than 4 000 words... guess who did it? Muahahaha Hope its not too long and boring -.- Enjoy :)**

* * *

Secrets

Conan was falling, falling towards his end. It was all Kid managed to think as he jumped after the little boy, his eyes wide from shock and fear. The pain and annoyance he had felt was forgotten quickly as the violet-eyed teen run with all his might, jumping down the huge building while stretching his arms to catch the falling boy.

Everything moved slowly, nothing important registered in his mind until he managed to catch Conan, opening his hang-glider. Heart beating fast, eyes wide open, mouth dry… He could see nothing; think about nothing but that moment when Conan fell from the building. As the scene repeated in his mind repeatedly, only the little boy´s words managed to bring him back to the reality as their eyes met. Violet eyes started at sky-blue eyes, which were strangely happy and relaxed. "Beautiful." Tantei-kun whispered, an angelic smile glowing on his always-serious face.

For few moment, neither one of them looked away, until Conan felt asleep and his eyes closed. Leaving a red and confused Kid behind, who started to fly back home with the kid gently resting in his hands comfortably, Conan drifted into his dreams, that smile not leaving his features for some seconds. But then, it disappeared the same way it had appeared, a dark frown taking its place.

And once again, Kid found himself wondering how he could make Tantei-kun smile again. It wasn't an easy feat, he experienced that first person, but it surely wasn't impossible. Forgetting all about the fear he had felt, his mind concentrated on making Tantei-kun laugh. There had to be a way, right? Sighing as he tried to look at something different from Tantei-kun´s face, Kid stared at the sky.

The black cloud had had disappeared from the night sky, leaving the starts wide open to be started at. Moreover, many starts shone, something rare in the city because of the pollution that covered most of them hiding from the sigh. "I wish she had seen this…" Kid thought, landing near his house. Maybe some other day he would have landed right at his balcony, but that day he totally forgot about the inspector, not being sure if the old man had followed him or not, changing into something less showy.

Now, don't misunderstand. Kaito loved his Kid outfit, but some time it attracted too much attention. Approaching his house with the little kid in his arms, he quickly unlocked it and went inside. It would be a pain if his neighbors started talking about that. He could always lie or something, but then many other questions could arise and it would be too much pain to deal with it.

Placing Conan slowly on his own bed, he sat near him and watched him sleep for some moments, lost in his own thoughts. His inner voice, who had been calling him an idiot ever since last night, took that opportunity to educate Kid a little bit. "_Don't you see?_" It said as Kaito kept looking at Tantei-kun. "_He has a girlish face, talks like a girl some times and blushed every time you grab him or approach a little bit too close._" It continued its rambling, knowing Kaito was paying much more attention than he showed.

"Coincidence." Kaito refuted, smiling a little bit as Conan moved closer towards the wall. "_Oh really, then what about yesterday? That brown haired girl called him ´she´, and Vermouth added –chan when talking to him._" It continued, feeling that Kaito was almost realizing the truth. Even so, there was something keeping him from believing in that.

"Tantei-kun hates lies." He finally said after a minute of silence, his face suddenly serious and tense. "He wouldn't lie to everyone without a big reason." No, Tantei-kun wouldn't lie to him, not like that.

"_You know I can hear everything you think, don't you? Anyway, maybe it is related to the same reason she is small. Maybe, in order not to be found out, she lied to everyone…_"

Shaking his head to forget everything that was said, Kaito finally stopped stroking Conan´s forehead, something he had been doing without noticing, walking away after giving him one last glance. He needed some time away from her for now, to reorganize his thoughts.

Sitting down at the dining table, holding his head between his hands, Kaito let himself lose in thoughts. Despite the fact that he did not want to admit it, his inner voice had some truth to it. Tantei-kun did lie when she found it necessary, as well as was good at acting, and acted like a girl many times. However, it was impossible, since everyone believed she was a boy. After all, how could you spend two years with someone without knowing she was a girl? No, that was impossible.

"Damn, stop thinking of her as a girl!" Kaito scolded himself, and yet his mind couldn't stop but treat Conan as a girl. Irritated and annoyed with himself and his thoughts, Kaito started at nothing in the darkness, letting the hours pass in silence.

Actually, Kaito would have spent hours like that, if it wasn't for the sudden sound he heard from the entrance door. It seemed like someone was trying to break it, since no one else but him was supposed to be at home.

Suddenly aware of the little kid who slept soundly in the upper floor, Kaito tensed. If it was a normal thief, he could knock him out, since calling the police was out of question. If someone found her there, all short of misunderstandings could arise. In addition, that Hakuba-bastard was already suspicious of him, so Kaito didn't want to give him more reasons to be so.

Getting his smoke bombs ready, Kaito tensed for a moment as the door opened. "Three, two, one…" Kaito counted, his eyes fixed on the figure that entered the entrance hall stealthy, putting something heavy on the ground as it reached for something.

Taking that opportunity, Kaito jumped forward ready to use his card gun when the light lit up, revealing someone he truly wasn't expecting. Actually, he would have preferred if it was a robber, and not that woman.

"Kai-chan?" The woman with short brown hair asked him puzzled, looking confused at his raised arms and the smoke bombs. "Why aren't you sleeping?" She then added, closing the door after her and locking her. Kaito was shocked, that is if you can call that shocked.

It had been some months since he last saw her, his mother, who suddenly decided to take one more tour around Europe. That is, one week later after coming back from her first tour. She had promised it would be brief, but considering that she said the same thing the first time and only came back almost two years after, Kaito sure wasn't expecting her back home so soon.

"M-mom?" He mumbled, hiding the card gun. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you were at your tour…" The woman in question, Chikage Kuroba, smirked, giving her son a huge hug. "I thought I said I wouldn't be long, didn't I?" She asked, kissing him in the cheek as he couldn't react yet.

"Mom, stop it!" He begged and the retired-thief smiled, giving her son some space as she moved back to get her bags. "You said the last thing last time and disappeared for almost two years!" It wasn't like Kaito to complain, at least not at that hour, so Chikage quickly figured out something or someone was occupying her dear son´s mind.

Smirking, she quietly entered the kitchen. "Don't tell me you aren't happy about seeing me? And here I thought you would be…" Her face truly appeared to be sad and distressed, but Kaito knew his mother better than that to figure out she was only faking it.

However, no matter what kind of circumstances he was in, he was really happy to see her. After all, he loved her dearly and knew he would grief a lot if something happened to her. Purring her a cup of an herbal tea she loved, he gave it to her, sitting right in front of her as he watched her drink.

"So, what is wrong, Kai-chan?" Chikage asked ignoring his displeased face at his nickname, wondering who this girl was that kept him awake until so long. He never had acted like that, not even when a difficult heist was approaching. Furthermore, her mother intuition told her it was a girl problem. Well, at least one of her worries would disappear for now. Who knew how long she had worried her son would end up all alone because of his childish nature?

"Will you promise not to kill me?" Kaito started, knowing his mother wouldn't like the idea of having a detective under the same roof. "You know Tantei-kun, right?" He the added as quickly as he could, seeing her eyes grow darker. "Well, something is going on so I wanted to talk to him since he doesn't want to tell me… But that idiot tried to run away so I put him to sleep and brought him here, to talk to him…"

As her eyes glinted dangerously, glancing towards Kaito´s room with a murderous intent, the violet eyes teen quickly jumped from his seat, standing in front of the door with a worried expression. Sometimes his mother could be really scary, and deadly. He saw it first-hand when an insect irritated her. It did nothing, just flew around the room making little noise while his mother read a book… and ended up pinned to the wall by a knife that came from nowhere.

Suddenly, he was fearing for Tantei-kun's well-being, hurrying to explain everything. "He knows nothing about me being Kid. I was going to come up with a lie and interrogate him when you arrived…" He added as smoothly as he could, seeing his mother relax a little bit.

As she took her cup of tea once again, the herbal aroma calming her down, Kaito knew the worst had been avoided. "Why did you bring him here? You know how many problems it can create… Pus, who is Tantei-kun? You never talk about your heists…" Pointing at the chair in front of her, Chikage waited for a detailed explanation.

"Sorry… But I already talked to you about Tantei-kun." Kaito remarked, talking his seat while keeping an eye on the door. "You know, that Conan kid who always interrupts my heists? I call him Tantei-kun, since it fits him well…"

Thinking a little bit, Chikage nodded asking him to continue. After all, if he wanted to hide something from her, than he should have done a better job than bringing him home. "Yesterday, when we were having our little battle, he received a call from…"

As Kaito explained the situation to his mother, who had requested one more tea and sweets, the teen didn't notice as the hours flew, the day approaching swiftly through the sky. There was only one thing he left out of the loop, and it was his own insanity over the fact whatever Conan was a girl or not. Maybe if he asked his mother he would know for sure, but that was something he wanted to find for himself.

Yes, his inner-voice´s constant interfering managed to weaken his resolution, as he took it upon his own mission to find out the truth. It didn't really matter, or at least he tried to convince himself, but if Conan was truly a girl, that boy would have a lot to explain.

"I see…" Chikage blurred after a couple minutes of silence, breaking Kaito´s thoughts. "I understand why you are so interested in this, but are you sure you want to get involved? Conan may have helped you sometimes, and you may enjoy her company, but this matter may be more serious than you realize." As they started at each other, Chikage sighed at his serious eyes.

Kaito´s moments of seriousness were brief and rare, always related to something he would do even if it killed him. Climbing a dangerously tall tree, saving the little puppy from a well, becoming Kid in his dad´s place… Chikage didn't know if there was a way to stop him now, so all she could do was help him.

"I understand." She then said, stretching towards the celling with excitement in her eyes. Well, it had been years since she last participated in something exciting. "When that little girl wakes up, we will say that Kid left you here after she fell from that building, adding that he didn't mean to put her in danger. And I want to talk to her." Making her way towards the living room, she only noticed the strange glare her own son was sending her when she was almost there. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom… why did you refer to Conan as she?" As those words left his mouth, Chikage connected the dots. Oh my, how could her own son be so smart at some things and stupid at others? That was hilarious! If Toichi had been still alive, he would have started lecturing Kaito about disguises and poker faces.

Trying to keep her laugher behind her poker face, Chikage made a confused and innocent face as she answered. "Conan isn't a girl? I know the name doesn't really fit but she, I mean he, sure looks like it… Did he say he was a boy?" As Kaito nodded, Chikage felt like laughing even more. Yes, her dear child was stupid at some aspects.

"Oh well, then I must be mistaken… But I could swear it was a girl…" As she mumbled the last part, disappearing from Kaito´s sigh, a mischievous smile appeared on her well-treated face. "Who knew my child would fall for someone without even noticing their real gender… Maybe we rose him the wrong way, Toichi… Even so, this will be so fun!" She stated, knowing the fun she would get at her son´s cost. "Love."

Staring at nothing still in the same place, Kaito couldn't help but think his life was a mess. No, not only his life, since his mind was a mess too. His mind was divided into two fractions: those who believed Tantei-kun was a boy, and those who believed he was a girl. Moreover, that only helped to frustrated Kaito even more, who didn't know what to do anymore to calm himself down. Why did it always had to be something related to that kid? His worries, his problems, his sleepless nights… Man, why didn't he just ask him once and for all and get some decent sleep? He sure needed it…

As Kaito finished making some coffee, more than aware he wouldn't be able to stay awake if he didn't take it, a loud bang in the second floor made him forget everything, as he rushed towards his room where the little boy slept. That sounded like something falling, and Kaito feared something happened to Tantei-kun.

Opening the door, Kaito found himself staring at Tantei-kun who now lied down on the ground clearly in pain. Coiled into a ball, Conan was holding his head as he silently swore. Looking around searching for danger, Kaito noticed the window was closed with no signs of forced entry. On the other hand, the bed sheets were also on the ground, so it wasn't that hard to figure out what happened.

For the first time that day, Kaito felt like smiling and laughing sincerely. After all, who knew that Tantei-kun would fall out of his bed? Did he move a lot in his sleep? Well, that would explain why he almost hit him in the face a couple nights before. Sighing as he approached, Kaito kneeled near the kid, asking if everything was all right.

Up until then, Shinichi was ignoring everything and everyone, lost in the sudden pain she felt. She was sure she had fallen from somewhere, but couldn't remember from where. Damn, the last time it happened was when she was a child, and her parents bought an American style bed. Unable to keep the train of thoughts intact because of the pain and sleepiness, Shinichi let her head calm down a bit before trying to think once again. However, when she heard a strangers voice so close to her, her blue eyes shot up in panic as she backed away.

"Who are you… Au!" She tried to formulate, hitting the wall with her head. If she remembered well, her room wasn't that small. Plus, its color was different, as well as the lay out! Inspecting the room she was in, she tried to order her thoughts, but the sleepiness didn't allow it, confusing her as always.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…" Kaito apologized, standing up with a kind smile figuring on his face. Shinichi shot him a deadly glare, shaking her head as if to organize her thoughts. "Do you need water or something? You don't look so well…" The teen tried again, moving slowly towards the door.

"Coffee…" The little kid whispered, standing slowly to face the grown up man. "I will drink coffee." Kaito stared at her for some seconds, shaking his head. "If I don't take coffee, I won't wake up properly…" The kid trailed, approaching him with a neutral expression. And yet, her eyes shone with mistrust and confusion. "I wouldn't recommend it to someone you age…"

"My age? What do you mean I am eighteen…" Stopping walking and talking, Shinichi suddenly remembered something. That man was too tall despite looking her age. In addition, she felt like she was forgetting something. "Oh right, I shrunk…" she whispered and sighed, starting to walk once again, leaving a confused Kaito behind.

Climbing down the stairs quickly, Shinichi made her way towards the kitchen, after glancing around the house once. Since the lay out was pretty simple, it took her no effort to find the kitchen. Entering, her face light up in a smile as she noticed a huge mug coffee. "Wait, that don't have…" Kaito still tried to stop her, but the little kid garbed the mug, drinking it quickly. "I guess you don't need sugar…" Kaito muttered sitting down.

That wasn't exactly how he expected to start his morning, since he planned on keeping Tantei-kun only in the room. However, as it was remarked before, nothing went his way when it came to that shrunken-teen. Not his plans, heists, thoughts or even… Sighing, Kaito noticed Tantei-kun sat down on the table in front of him, his locked on him. They sure were mysterious, just like their owner.

"Are you awake now?" Kaito inquired with a polite smile. That morning Conan had acted strangely. His voice was girlish, more than normally, and he forgot he had been shrunken when he woke up. "Wonder if it happens every time he wakes up…" Kaito thought, smiling even more. Maybe next time he should make him a surprise before he wakes up. However, before that thought took a solid place in his mind, Tantei-kun interrupted him.

"Why are you showing me your real face, Kid?" Up until then Kaito had been resting his face on one of his hands, his head hitting the table painfully when Conan said that. Once again, that girlish voice, along with the sleepy and dreamy look in his eyes, disappeared. In their seat, that well-known seriousness and sharpness emerged, leaving Kaito speechless.

"W-What are you talking about? I am not Kid." The teen still tried to lie, his poker face hiding the fear he felt. Nevertheless, it was all in vain as Tantei-kun narrowed his eyes with a sarcastic smile.

"Really? Do you really, really think you can lie to me?" Kaito gulped, tensing up even more as a deadly glare flew his way. Did she really need to glare at him like that? It is not as she could blame him for trying… Ignoring his own thoughts, Kaito frowned, knowing his mother would kill him.

"So if I was Kid, not that I am admitting I am, what will you do? Rat me out?" That was the main question. Kaito didn't really believe she would put him behind the bars, but his identity being discovered by a detective… now that felt too wrong.

As the silence took over the roof, Shinichi smiled a little bit. It's not like she even needed to think, her decision clear since ages ago. "I will do nothing."

The blank stare and open mouth Kaito gave her was too much, as she immediately laughed unable to keep it down. He looked just like a dead fish, gazing at nothing but air. "You… you will do nothing?" He managed to mumble, his eyes suddenly angry. "Then why do you keep chasing after me?" Kaito didn't even notice as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Because it's fun." That was all he got from the confused child, who gave him worried glances time from time. Was his mental state alright? "It´s nice to take some time out from murders and your heists are the perfect place." Sitting down dumbfounded, Shinichi smiled to him once again.

"But… that still explain nothing." The little child sighed, finishing drinking her coffee before she answered. God, Kid could be so slow sometimes. Not that she hadn't noticed it yet. Even so, it somewhat hurt her he actually doubted her words.

"Don't you believe me?" Her eyes shine dangerously, hiding the pain she felt. "Every day I work with murders, death, revenge… So it´s not strange I would want some peace. And your heists are allow me to stay in my element without having to care if someone dies or not. Just to be myself." Closing her blue eyes, Shinichi sighed. "Plus, you have your reasons for doing what you do and you always return the stuff you steal, so…"

Kaito kept quiet as he listened to her talk, just a little bit surprised. Who would have thought Tantei-kun actually liked his heists. "Sorry, I was just… surprised. The last thing I expected was for a detective to say that." He laughed relieved. One thing he was sure, he didn't know how he would react if Tantei-kun happened to be the one to lock him in the jail.

"Forget it." The little kid smiled a little bit, before turning serious again. Why did it always had to be so strange when it came to that man? Sighing, Shinichi waited for Kid to say something. However, when he finally spoke, it was completely different from what she expected.

"Now that you know my secret, how about you unlock me one of yours?" The serious look in his face caught her unprepared, as she blinked a few times still trying to resister what he just said. He had to be kidding her.

"Now, now, there is no need for you to worry. I just want you to answer to one question regarding yourself, and then we can move to more pressing matters." He added, a smirk taking over the serious face. Nevertheless, that made it no less worrying as Shinichi wondered what he wanted to know.

On the other side of the table, someone else was worrying, despite not showing it. It had been some hours since Kaito got almost convinced by his inner-voice regarding Tantei-kun´s real gender. Furthermore, since his mother said she had thought he was a she… He almost believed them.

ALMOST. Despite all his own assumptions, Kaito knew that he would only truly believe in it if it was said by Tantei-kun. At that point, he didn't care what his inner-voice said, he only cared about listening it from Tantei-kun´s mouth. Gaining some courage, Kaito finally broke the ice. "Are you actually a girl?"

Jumping from her seat, clearly shaken as Shinichi heard that question; her eyes flew towards the door. That wasn't happening, no, no, no… She needed to get away from there. That idiot knew too much already. "Don't you even think of it. Answer!"

Hurrying towards her side, Kaito looked into her scared eyes, blaming himself for being such an idiot. He wanted to know, he truly wanted, but at what price? What if she, (that reaction was all he needed), decided to distance herself? It already happened once; when he found out she was actually a teen that got shrunken. It took weeks before she attended his heists once again.

"I- you… How?" Their eyes linked, both of them looking for their answers. Fear, sadness, confusion, relief, happiness, horror… all this emotion hunter her beautiful eyes as she waited, not even trying to hide them. Most probably, she couldn't, as her mind tried to figure out when he had realized.

"You don't notice it, but sometimes you act as a girl… Normal people don't really notice, but someone who works with disguises and such catches them right away." Kaito explained, smiling kindly to the little girl. After all, he wasn't as crazy as he thought he was. "It took me all this time to realize, but only because I tried to deny everything." Sitting down once again, conscious she could faint any moment from the lack of air, Shinichi just nodded.

"I´m sorry…" Shinichi finally whispered. "It´s hilarious isn't it? I hate lies, and yet here I am lying about everything…" Sad eyes replaced everything, as a forced smile tried to brighten up the situation. "Nothing about me is real, nor my name, age or even gender. I don't exist in the real world, and yet here I am…"

Kaito could handle it if she was angry with him or even hated him, but those eyes… he couldn't handle seeing them. Hugging her without even thinking, he lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "You are the most real person I ever met. Everyone hides behind their own mask, lying to the world without even being aware of it. However, you, you embrace it and move on, since Tantei-kun is another you, just a little bit boyish."

Smiling at his strange actions and words, Shinichi realized Kid always knew what to say to comfort her. Even in her darkest times, just attending one of his heists made it all better. It gave her some courage to live one more day, and sometimes that was exactly what she needed. "Thank you…" Her whispered got lost in the air as she pushed him away, a bit embarrassed.

"I told you not to get close to me, didn't I?" Laughing at her attics, Kaito ruffled her head running away quickly before she got him. "Now that you know, keep your mouth shut, got it?"

"Yes, yes." Kaito laughed, sighing in relief. Well, maybe now he could sleep well at night, knowing that the biggest problem was solved. Yet, there were still some things he needed to clarify, before he could sleep. Moreover, it looked like he wasn't the only one who realized it.

Shinichi tensed a lot, as he looked at her once again with a serious expression, a bit unsure if she would be able to lie to him again. She didn't want to, it broke her heart every time she did so. However, she also knew she couldn't give him all details. "Half-truth…" She thought and sighed, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, now moving to the main question…" Placing his hands on the table, Kaito also tensed up. His every action would depend on the answers he got. It would be hard, but he was serious about helping her. "What will happen next Monday?"

* * *

A/N: Hello! I am back with one more chapter XD Hoe you enjoyed it and will review a lot! Well, I got my laptop now so I can write when ever I want without having to worry about my siblings XD

Assasin8: Muahahaha I did it on purpose, just like this time. Sorry if I made you mad... Thanks for reviewing always :)

MihAela-Selene: He didnt kidnap... He borrowed. XD The story will starting to get more interesting (and with more fluff moments) so I hope you will keep reading. :)

hitomi65: Thanks for commenting as always. :)

Thanks everyone for following and favouring, I honestly live on fav/follows and reviews... Thanks a lot.

Kaggami


	8. Sleeping Feelings

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan! **

**Words: 3 997**

**A/N: I was laughing so much when I wrote this my brother actually asked me if I was crazy... XD Enjoy**

* * *

Sleeping Feelings

"What will happen next Monday?"

Shinichi stared at him for a while, blinking innocently at his question as if she wasn't expecting that. In reality, she was fearing that moment. "I don't know what you are talking about." She tried to lie, smiling childishly. However, Kid knew her better than that to know what was hiding behind that smile.

Every time she smiled like that, it meant two things: either she was hiding something, or she was planning on making someone´s life, normally his; a living hell. And maybe at that moment she was planning both. "Come on, Tantei, you know better than to try and lie to me." Kid finally stated, smirk back to his lips.

"Who said I was lying?" Honestly, if it was someone else trying to get info out of her but Kid, then they would have already stopped trying long ago. The look she was giving off was one of the most innocent he had ever seen, and yet he knew it was completely fake.

"You know I know you are lying, so drop the act and talk." Ordering, Kid stood up to give her a cup of coffee, at her request, hopping that would help her relax. On the other hand, he kept an eye on her, knowing she would try and escape as soon as his attention dismissed. "Don't even think." He warned, noticing she started to stand up.

Frustrated and annoyed, Shinichi stared at him for a moment, sad eyes replacing the sparkle. Damn, he knew her too well to believe in her lies… And there was no way out of that situation. As her eyes locked on his back, she suddenly sighed remembering her previous life.

How could she have been such an idiot, believing she would be able to achieve everything she wanted? Dealing everyday with death and betrayal, she should be aware nothing is eternal, nothing exists forever. And yet, there was she wishing time stopped for a moment, wishing she could go back in time towards that cursed day when she got turned into a child… Oh, she would pay anything to stop it from happening, anything but her memories of him.

As she kept looking at Kid, she wanted to say sorry, she wanted to tell him everything. However, she knew she couldn't. If she did, he would end up in trouble, having to hide from the same shadows she did, trembling in fear every time they approached too close. No, that was something she could never allow. Not him, not the person that she l-

"What are you thinking about, Tantei-kun" Startled by the sudden voice, Shinichi jumped a bit staring at Kid. He had a confused face, also a bit frustrated too, as he looked into her orbs, sitting in front of her. Remembering what she was thinking off, Shinichi´s pale face quickly grew red, as she blushed. What was she thinking? No, really, what WAS SHE thinking?

"Tantei-kun…" Kid sang across the table, now visibly irritated. How could his Tantei-kun be paying attention to something else now that he was there? That was inacceptable! "Don't you have something to share with me? Like what you were thinking about?"

Shaking her head quickly, the last thing Shinichi wanted him to know was where her thoughts had went. He just frowned, staring at her intensely. "I-I was thinking about nothing…" She mumbled weakly, knowing it wouldn't work. "I was just remembering something and…" Letting her voice fade as his gaze became more intense, she cursed her stupid luck for getting involved with him. Not that she minded, most times, but it was at moments like that when he tried to figure out her thoughts she hated it.

"Ok…" He started still suspicious, knowing he wouldn't be able to get more out of her. Well, at least not that day. So hanging to his more mature side, he figured it would be better to move on to the next topic. "Now, don't you have something else you need to tell me?"

"Tell you? Hm… That you are an annoying bastard who I want to kill?" As she stated that, she felt her feelings get under control, as her ever serious facade took them under his wing. "No, I think there is nothing to say."

"I know you love me, don't worry." It was a blessing, and a curse; that Kid decided to close his eyes at that moment, or else Shinichi would have been bombarded with more questions as to why she blushed once again. Little did she know someone was staring at her with a huge grin, while pretending to be watching TV in the other room. "I am referring to that phone call. I don't like secrets, Tantei-kun, especially when they are related to you."

"Look who's talking, pig head." Shinichi mumbled, as she truly wished he would just forget about it. The moment the truth would leave her lips, it would be the moment his life would be in danger. And she didn't want that, she truly didn't.

"You know you won't leave this place until you tell me, right?" They both glared at each other, until Shinichi smirked and adjusted her posture to appear more relaxed.

"Oh no, I will. If I don't come back by midnight, there will be police at your door demanding to open. As well as FBI, if I recall correctly." Kid smirked back, suddenly worried about the idea of having FBI at his doors. However, from all he could tell, Tantei-kun could be bluffing. After all, how would they even find her?

"And in case you are wondering, my glasses have a tracking device, which is in Haibara´s hands, so they will ALWAYS find me." She smirked even more, as Kid shivered just from the thought of it. But even so, he couldn't allow her to step out of that house without knowing. He had the feeling he would lose her forever if he did.

"I don't care." He started to her surprise, putting all his fears behind. "I need to know and you won't go anywhere until you tell me." His eyes were serious, too serious for her liking. Damn, that idiot was making it all even more difficult.

"Look…" she started, deciding to give him a little speech before spelling the beans. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore, not when he pleaded her like that. "If… if you know, you won't be able to live normally again… They… they will come after you and all your friends. And then…" He eyes, which had been starting at the bright wood of the table, rose to meet his violet eyes. "You will never escape them, living in fear of their shadows… Please, just… just forget it…"

Ok. Kaito was expecting her to lie, yell and stay silent. However, the last thing he expected was for her to be sad and scary, all because he wanted to know. And furthermore, he sure didn't expect her to beg him to forget it all.

As their eyes stayed locked for some minutes, since neither one of them managed to look away, Kaito took that opportunity to explore they depth even more. Blue eyes as enigmatic and mysterious as hers were hard to find, that he knew for sure, even more when they managed to keep almost all their emotion under control. But at that moment they were vulnerable and defenceless… Two things Tantei-kun never appeared to be, and yet she was.

Standing up, Kaito slowly made his way towards Tantei-kun, who still refused to say a word. Kneeling down, he kept staring at her eyes. They were hypnotic, and he just couldn't bring himself to look away from them. No, he wanted to look closer, erase that sorrow, and replace it with thought about him and only him.

Leaning closer, his heart started to beat quickly, but he ignored it. Now that he managed to take a closer look, she was beautiful. Fair skin, long dark eyelashes, slightly parted pink lips… How did it feel to touch them? Did they taste like coffee? Leaning even closer, Kaito wanted to feel her lips, to taste them and make them his.

As their breath collided, both of them gasping, they were so close together. For the first time, Kaito could see the true beauty of those sapphire eyes, and it enchanted him, bewitched his senses. Their lips slowly touched, ice with fire. Her lips hot from the coffee, his cold because of the ice tea.

Shinichi´s heart stopped for a second, yet she didn't care. The electrical feeling on her lips was too much, she wanted more. If only she leaned a little closer, she would be able to kiss him, feel his lips on hers…

"What are you doing?" A strange woman´s voice surprised them both, calling them to the reality. Suddenly aware of what was happening, Shinichi pushed him away, red as a tomato. Her breath was failing, irregular and fast, as her eyes tried to locate on the intruder. However, her mind was somewhere else.

"What was I doing?" She asked herself flustered, yelling mentally at herself. Damn, damn, damn! What was going on with her? He was so close and she felt like kissing him… "Shut up!" God, she was going crazy! All that time she spent with him was making her crazy. She didn't want to kiss him, no, no, no! She was just staring at his eyes and one thing led to another…

"I am still here…" Chikage stated, trying really hard not to laugh. Honestly, she didn't meant to be so mean as to ruin their moment, but they were getting on her nerves. After all, a confused Kai-chan was as cute as one in love.

However, no one answered her, both of them still trying to get their thoughts straight. Well, at least Kaito had the decency of sitting back at his place. Or maybe it was to save his own ass, as the look in Conan´s eyes changed from confusion to anger. At that moment Chikage wondered if she should really stick around, a little bit afraid of what that little girl would do.

From what she had heard from Kaito, her revenges were always cruel and involved someone, normally him; getting really embarrassed in front of everyone. Or almost getting caught. Or being stalked by soccer balls… "Ok, I'm out of here!" The older woman suddenly said, standing up quickly. She didn't want to be that girl´s next victim.

Ignoring Kaito´s pleading eyes, who most probably came to the same conclusion as she had, Chikage exited the room. She loved her son, she truly did, but in this world there was one really important rule: never get involved with an enraged woman.

Gulping, trying really hard not to run away from there as fast as he could, Kaito reminded in silence. Ok, maybe getting lost in thoughts wasn't such a good idea… especially when they lead to actions like that. Sincerely, what the hell was he thinking, trying to kiss her? It was all her eye´s fault. He didn't even like her that way… "_Damn, and here I thought you realized everything…_"

"Shut up! The matter is closed, so go sleep!" He yelled at his inner-voice, not getting why it was still there. After all, the matter whatever Tantei-kun was a girl or not got closed, so why was it still there? "_Until you figure out everything you need to figure out, I will be here…_" His inner-voice sang, making Kaito frown. What was there to figure?

"K-Kid, is something wrong?" Tantei-kun´s well knows voice called him back to earth, as he finally noticed she had been calling him for a while now. Looking up, they eyes locked for a moment, before both of them averted their gaze, blushing once again. "_Bad move, Kaito, bad move…_"

"N-no… Nothing is wrong." He finally answered after a while, taking a deep breath. Ok, he would think about that situation later. Or else he would act crazy in front of her… "I was just thinking about something. Nothing important." Gaining some strength, Kaito finally managed to put his poker face to use, knowing the worst was still to come.

"Now, back to the main topic…" As he stated that, he felt her posture change once again. Stiff and tensed. "I decided I would help you long ago, so there is no point in hiding anything. And even if you don't tell me, I will find out." After all, he was Kaitou Kid, so nothing was impossible for him!

"Plus, I can always change our location so no one will link me to this place." Kid added, and Shinichi wished she had her gadgets with her. That would make everything much more easier. "And no, I won't give you your things back until you answer. Do you even know how that stupid soccer ball hurts? It´s good I managed to escape in time tomorrow but it always…"

Suddenly shutting up, it took him no time to realize he shouldn't have reminded her of that. As anger inflamed again in her eyes, Shinichi stood up; while his stupid smirk disappeared and he rose him arms up trying to calm her down.

"Come on, Tantei-kun, I didn't do it on purpose…" He tried to explain, hiding the mug of coffee quickly. Tantei-kun always found the most odd things prefect to be used as weapons. "If only you spilled the beans on what was going on I wouldn't have been forced to do so…"

Once again, he said the wrong thing. Standing on top of her chair, Shinichi´s voice resonated through the kitchen. "So it is MY fault an idiot thief decided to STALK me?" Now he was passing the limits. Wasn't it enough for him to know her secret? Why did he want to know more and more as time passed?

"Can't you pay more attention? This has nothing to do with you!" She shouted, glaring at him. "Don't get yourself involved in this just because of your big ego. Whatever I do or wherever I go had nothing to do with you, so just leave me alone!"

Why? Why did he want to know? Ever since her talk with Vermouth, Shinichi had been near a breakdown many times. So why did he need to add more stress and worries? Gosh, sometimes he was such an idiot. Massaging her temples trying to calm down as she sat down, she closed her eyes without opening them again.

"Look, I already have too many problems to care about a stupid thief looking for trouble, ok? Just forget it and move on. This had nothing to do with you." Her head hurt, her nightmares stole her sleep and lies pressed her to tell the truths. So truly, the last thing she wanted was his pressing for the answers.

"Don't say that…" A sudden change in his voice tone caught Shinichi by surprise. It seemed to be… sad? No, not just sad. There was disappointment, as if he got heart broken. "Arg, I knew I would go crazy one day if I kept getting involved with him!" She thought, shaking her head. But Kid still wasn't done.

"It has everything to do with me!" His piercing glare caught her by surprise. Why was he so serous all out sudden? "Well.. You know… I…" Now that was strange. Since when did Kid start worrying about his choice of words? Plus, Shinichi just couldn't ignore the sudden pink which dyed slightly his cheeks. "I know you and I care about you a lot, so it's not strange I fear something bad happens to you or you leave… Damn, just forget it!"

Blinking, without understanding what was going on anymore, Shinichi´s mind tried processing what he just said. He had talked so fast she almost missed it all, but a few key points registered in her mind. Care. About. You. He actually sad he cared about her… Smiling a little bit, Shinichi was so happy she wouldn't mind dying that moment. He really said he cared!

She was lost, without knowing what to say, turning her eyes away from him quickly. If she didn't do it, then she would lose it and kiss him. "What are you even thinking!?" She yelled in her mind, wondering if he noticed her red face. You could actually iron cloths with it…

"Look… The point is, I can help. You always help me when I get into trouble so…" Kaito stated, luckily his eyes on the table. Honestly, Shinichi wasn't sure if she would be able to lie if he looked at her. Or so she thought, until he looked up right into her eyes.

"Damn, lady luck hates me!" She suddenly said, frowning. Now she couldn't lie… Why couldn't she be just a little bit lucky? A little wasn't too much to ask, right? Chuckling at her face, Kaito found it hard to keep himself from smirking.

Resigning to her fate, Shinichi sighed. "You know I got shrunk, right?" Thou she made that question, it was actually unnecessary. That key point was always on his mind, especially when he tried to justify his actions such as stalking and looking dreamily at her face…

"Pay attention, because I won't say this twice." A sudden yell woke him up from his rants. "Well then… The reason I turned like this was because I saw something I shouldn't have. An illegal transaction. The person who gave me poison thought it would kill me, but it mal-functioned and I turned into a child."

Rising his hands as if he was in school, Kaito waited until she allowed him to talk. "Why did it mal-function?" As Shinichi quickly explained it had something to do with the body condition, he nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I thought that the only way I could get my body back was to track those people. And as I did my research, I found out they are part of an organization, Black Organization as I like to call them; ending up getting involved with a shrunken scientist who is now looking for a cure, and the FBI." Shinichi tried to keep it as simple as possible. "Vermouth is a member of the org, but she gives me info from time to time when she feels like it."

Once again, Kaito rose his hand, a couple of questions devouring him from inside. "So… Why do you call them Black Organization?" Despite having many, he decided to give them one by one.

"Since they usually wear in black, I just call them that. Well, either BO or Alcoholic Association, since all high members´ code name is a type of drink." Kaito blinked a few times, wondering if he should or not laugh. "Yea, BO is better…" He finally managed to spell, when another thought pooped into his head. "Do you know if they have a member names Snake?"

Staring at him as she thought, Kaito couldn't help but notice her hand rose towards her chin. "Hmm… If I remembered well, there is a Snake Wine which can be found in China, Vietnam and throughout Southeast Asia. However I never head of a member called Snake. Then again, I know only a restricted part of them, so Snake can actually be part of it… Should ask Vermouth next time she calls…"

Suddenly stopping on her tracks, a deadly glare was sent Kaito´s way as realization hit her. "Who is this Snake subject you ask me about?" All Kaito wanted to do was swear. He was so concentrated on her story he hadn't realized he blurred out something he shouldn't have.

"He… well… no one?" Shinichi´s eyes narrowed even more, and he wanted to run out of there. "Well, you know I am looking for something, right?" As she nodded, Kaito continued. "I'm not the only person looking for it. Snake works for someone who wants to find the same thing as me. Since he always wear black, I kind of wondered if you knew him."

Ok, technically he wasn't lying, since all he said was true, but hiding the main point didn't could as lying, right? Waiting for her to say something, he noticed her eyes traveled towards the clock and she sighed. "I need to go." She finally stated, jumping down from her seat.

"What? Why?" Panicking slightly, Kaito followed her finger to see it was almost mid-day. "Shit, I forgot all about school!" He shouted, surprising the little kid who jumped slightly, glaring at him right away. "Oh, yea, sorry… Bad use of words…"

Sighing, Shinichi asked him to give back her gadgets, as well as her glasses, walking slowly towards the entrance. Her meeting with Jodie would happen in an hour, and she still had many things to finish. "Stupid thief with his stupid ideas…" She mumbled, catching the sight of violet eyes.

"You are going now?" Chikage suddenly appeared at the entrance, an enigmatic smile dancing on her red lips. As Shinichi nodded, she smiled even more. Her son was at his room, probably trying to remember where he hid Conan´s stuff. "I know he is a bit of an idiot, but I think you guys will get along just well."

A dark frown took Shinichi´s relaxed face, her eyes begging for help as she spoke. "Can't you stop him somehow? If something happens I won't be there to help and…" She let her voice fade, and Chikage couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Hugging the little girl, Chikage whispered.

"Stop worrying about him. All he cares about is to see you safe and sound, somewhere in his reach." Shinichi blinked a few times, not getting where she was going with that. Sometimes teenagers could be so dense… "He got so used to having you around, he can't imagine what it is like if your gone. He is an idiot, but I know you will take good care of him, Shin-chan."

As the little girl pulled away, panic well visible on her blue eyes, Chikage just shirked. "Here they are, Tantei-kun." Running down the stairs, Kaito joined them. She smiled even more as she noticed Shinichi managed to get her feelings under control right away, the same relaxed posture she had back.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a thing." The older woman stated, waving her hand as a good bye as she made her way back to the sofa. The little kid just nodded, turning around with her hands extended towards Kaito. "Give them." She asked, trying to repress a smile.

"Here…" Kneeling to look at the child´s face, Kaito touched her forehead, completely forgetting about the don´t-touch rule. "Do you have a fever?" He sure looked concerned about her.

"Yea, fever…" Shinichi thought, looking away. Just because her face turned red, who knows why; and she was still sweating from her earlier panic attack, it had meant she had fever. What a genius. Rolling her eyes as she picked her gadgets and put the glasses on, she listened quietly as he talked. "As soon as you get home take some medicine and don't talk with strangers."

"I'm sorry?" Eyes burning like fire, Shinichi took one step closer to him irritated. She was eighteen years old, for goddess sake! Why did he have to treat her like a child? "I. AM. NOT. A. CHILD!" She yelled right into his ear, glaring at him with cold and murderous eyes. He was the last person she wanted to treat as a kid.

Sighing loudly as he fanatically nodded and apologized, Shinichi smiled a bit. She wasn't sure if she would see him ever again, so there was no real point in staying mad at him. Conjuring some courage as she looked into his violet eyes, she quickly kissed his cheek, running out of the door smiling and waving. "See you!"

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha I am evil! Or should I say Chikage? There is no way she will allow it to go so smoothly when she is around... Plus, making Kai-chan blush is her secret hobby. XD You people must hate us now XD

I just noticed now that there is a Snake Wine... Maybe Snake really is part of the Org? Hope so... Has anyone else noticed?

Hope you liked the chapter and review a lot... Did I put more fluff this time? I hope I did *sigh*

MihAela-Selene: Working on the fluff parts... still working... XD Hope you liked the fluff part :)

Assasin8: Well... I am planing on getting him involved, but not in the Shinichi-ask-him-for-help way... But more in Kaitou Kid style (does what he wants XD) Chikage is really supporting of him, just likes to mess with his head a bit... *looks away smirking*

Thanks for your reviews and favs/follows, I appreciate it a lot (thou I pay more attention to the reviews XD) Million thanks!

Kaggami


	9. A reminder

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan!**

**Words: 2 887**

**A/N: Sorry it is a bit shorter... Enjoy XD**

* * *

A reminder

Slowly yet efficiently, Shinichi made her way back home, trying to forget the fact she had kissed Kid. Honestly, what was going on with her lately? Not only had she done that, her mind couldn't help but go back to the moment when they almost kissed for real. Blushing fiercely as she remembered it, she shook her head trying to clear her mind.

At that moment she wasn't Kudo Shinichi, she was Egodawa Conan, a little boy. So she better start acting like that, or else Jodie-sensei would start asking her if something else had happened. And thou something really did happen, there was no need for anyone but her to know. No, actually, there was no need for her to even remember it. After all, it would never happen again.

Taking a deep breath, Conan calmed down, walking a little bit faster to hurry. He needed to get to Hakase´s house before the FBI, as he still had someone to yell at. Really, what was that woman thinking? The busy streets seemed emptier as usual, as almost no cars moved through the road. Intrigued, wondering if some kind of event was happening, he glanced at the road. Only his poker face keep him from freezing and yelling at horror, as he clearly recognized the car which just passed near him.

It was a black Porsche 356A, the same car Gin used. How many times did Haibara warn him to run away as soon as he was that car? Millions, if anyone kept count. However, that wasn't what made him fear for his life.

As he looked up at the driver's seat, cold green eyes started at him dangerously, silver hair hiding one of them as the man in question glared silently. Conan and Gin exchanged glances only for a moment, but it was enough to make Gin smirk as he drove away. Well, that mission sure would be interesting, if that little shrimp really got any connection with FBI.

"Aniki, do you really think it was good idea to appear near him so soon?" The man next to Gin asked, giving his partner a glace. It had been a while since Gin smirked like that. Well, ever since Akai Shuichi died. "Well, if he really is as smart as Bourbon made him seem, then I would like to meet that brat." The man in question stated, looking at the disappearing figure of the little kid through the mirror.

If that brat really knew something about them, then he was a good actor. He didn't even flinch when Gin glared at him, his eyes only showing childish curiosity. "I think this mission will be an interesting one…" He whispered, smirking again.

Ok… that was… bad… Starting to run when he knew Gin couldn't see him anymore, Conan needed to get back home as fast as possible. He had expected some high ranking people from the BO to appear, since they thought he had some kind of relationship with FBI, but he sure wasn't expecting Gin to be one of them. It changed the situation completely. Conan had managed to escape from his gasp many times, but the day he out-witted the dangerous man was still to come.

"Damn it!" Conan cursed, knowing that would end up badly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Stupid Vermouth, why didn't she say he was involved?" Cursing was bad, especially when it involved getting lost on his emotions. Right, he needed to think carefully, since everything would depend on his actions. If Gin got involved, then he alone wouldn't be able to escape alive.

As Hakase´s house approached his sight, Conan took out his red cell-phone, considering if he should or not dial Hattori´s number. The Osaka detective, Hattori Heiji, was annoying some times, but Conan valued his opinion a lot and considered him a loyal friend. Plus, he was one of the few people who clearly knew his real identity. "No, I can't drag him to this…" Shaking his head, Conan hid the phone once again, ringing the door-bell. Last time he entered without warning Haibara almost shot him. And not with a fake gun.

"Coming." He heard her voice from the other side, as the door opened. "Finally home I see." Her smirk caught Conan´s attention. Walking in without saying a thing, the little boy slowly made his way towards the living room. There was still half an hour until FBI would arrive and he needed to make some calls. However, before he got the chance to use his phone, Haibara´s voice brought some slightly unwanted memories at the moment back. "So, how was your date?"

Suddenly turning around with a murderous glare, Conan got reminded exactly why he got kidnapped. If only she had warned him, he would have skipped the heist, and then nothing would have happened. "You… this all your fault! You should have told me!" Conan carefully said repressing his anger, not wanting to appear crazy and start shouting.

The girl in question just smiled, more like smirked, evilly and sighed. "He also has the right to know. Especially considering the fact he had ventured into this house knowing you would kill him if he got caught…" Conan just glared, trying really hard not to lose it. She could be so annoying "Plus, it would be too cruel of you to fade without his knowing the truth, no?"

"Without knowing? He knows too much now!" He lost it. Or more like she, since Conan´s character quickly became replaced by Shinichi´s burning rage. Even though she tried too hard to keep him away from all that mess, even though she destroyed her soul with lies… she still dared to say that! "What if something happens?"

Looking surprised at the shrunk teen, Haibara took one step back suddenly aware of how much she had hurt her. She never meant to, since she clearly knew how much the teen liked Kaitou Kid. And considering the situation she was it, some time with him would only made her better. However, her good intentions backfired, and she had hurt Shinichi even more. She wanted to apologize, saying she was an idiot and would never do it again. But her pained expression and the panic if her blue eyes forbade her from opening her mouth. "If… If he gets hurt… I will personally hunt them down and kill…"

"Is something wrong, Conan-kun?" A well-known voice from behind the child startled her as she stopped on her track, turning around only to stare at a tall woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and old glasses. "Jodie-sensie? What are you doing here?"

The older woman laughed a bit, as Conan exanimated her to make sure she really was the FBI Agent. She wore a medium length red dress, with a light blue jacket and long white boots. Plus, there was nothing strange or different about her behaviors, but both Vermouth and Kid could easily copy her.

"Sorry, did we surprise you?" Another person appeared from behind her, this time a man. Conan recognized him ad James Black, Jodie´s boss. "Our flight arrived sooner than expected so we hurried to come here." He was a rather old man, who wore always a suit and had glasses of a similar type as Jodie. "Did we startle you?" The old man asked, Conan shaking his head as an answer. By now his expression was back to normal, thankfully for his well-trained poker face.

"I was talking about a game…" The little kid lied smoothly, leading them to the living room where one more person, who he recognized as Agent Andre Camel, with his always scary face. "Good afternoon." Conan bowed gently, running toward the middle of the room. He would have his talk with Haibara later, since the meeting was too important to be ignored.

"Well, I am still against this all." Jodie-sensei suddenly stated, glaring at her boss for a while. "We will put Conan in too much danger. What if they catch him for real? He may be smarter than most kids and adults, but he is still just a child."

"We already had this talk, Jodie." James Black stepped in, sighing a bit. "It was Conan-kun´s decision, so we should respect that and do our best." Agent Camel nodded in agreement, kind of feeling like he shouldn't be there. That place was meant for Akai, not him… "Plus, Conan-kun asked out help, so we can't disappoint him like that, can we?"

"Ok, ok, I got it…" Giving up, Jodie sighed and looked at Conan. That child was way too relaxed, considering a deadly organization was after him. "So, what is the plan? We can have people follow Conan around secretly, but it would be good to decide on a place to protect."

"The Mouri agency is too small… we need a place which allows us to have clear view of the situation and be able to hide." Everyone nodded, thinking about the perfect place. Remembering something, Agent Camel looked at everyone. He still felt kind of left out, considering he knew too well is detective abilities were the lowest of the group. "How about the T…"

"Wait!" Conan suddenly shouted, his face more serious than usual. As everyone looked around them searching for an enemy, only Haibara and Hakase kept their eyes on the little detective, who began searching through his clothes.

"I see no one… What´s wrong, Conan-kun?" Jodie inquired the alerted child, who suddenly smirked and showed a bug. "What? Did they get close to you?" Now that was worrying. Who managed to put a listening device on his clothes?

As Haibara laughed a little bit without being able to hide it, everyone but Conan gave her confused started. That is, until Conan started talking again. "You know, I was half expecting this, considering the way I left." The little detective stated, smiling a lot. "But to think you really did it… Well, I do congratulate you on hiding it so well. If it wasn't for the fact I suspected you would do it, then maybe I would never have found it."

Looking back at Haibara, who was now rolling on the floor with laugher, the FBI agents wondered to whom Conan kept talking. His voice was almost… affectionate, thou there was a slight mocking tone on it. "Anyway, I must go now. Wish me luck, idiot thief."

"T-they even have nicknames…" The brown haired girl mumbled, after finally holding back her laugher. "This is too fun… They have pet names for each other…" And once again she started to laugh. She clearly knew it was different from normal, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Those two were a pair of complete fools when it came to love, and yet they already acted as a married couple. Pet names, fights… If only she could save it all in video and watch it over and over again… Better than any comedy out there.

Destroying the bug suddenly irritated, Conan gave Haibrara a glare before turning around to face the FBI agents. However, before he managed to talk, his phone rung. Taking out his Conan phone, he started at the unkown ID for a moment, considering whatever he should answer or not. "Take it." A controlled Haibara advised, saying she would bring some tea for everyone.

"Conan here. Who is talking?" The shrunk teen decided not to put it on loud-speaker, considering it could be Ran calling from her hotel. However, he surely wasn't exprecting that well known voice.

"How could you, Tantei-kun? Do you know how much those bugs cost?" A voice cried, leaving a confused Conan behind. "Kid?" Stopping on her tracks, Haibara looked back smirking. She was the only one who got what was going on, while everyone else stared at Conan confused.

"Ping Pong! That´s right, it´s me." Kid sung on the other side, laying down on his bed confortably. "You know, you could always put it somewhere far away and not break it… I lost almost sixty now because of you…" Kid complained, making a mental note to bug Tantei-kun´s house as soon as possible.

"You… How did you… No, you know what, forget it…." Conan was lost, not knowing what to say. He felt really tired suddenly, not really knowing what he wanted anyone. "Why are you calling?" Ok, that was the most important question at the moment.

"Me? Well… I got irritated you destroyed my bug at such an important time and wanted to irritate you…" Before Kid even got the opportunity to finish, Conan hung up. There was no need to keep listening to that idiot´s ramblings… No, there surely was no need.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Agent Camel?" The older man blinked a few times, surprised by the change of emotions showed on his face. First he was amused, then irritated and now… well, he truly hopped that creepy smirk wasn't directed to him. Otherwise he would run away for a good couple of hours until the little kid calmed down. "Well, as I was saying…"

The night quickly came as important discussion was taking place in Hakase´s house. Almost two hours after it started, both Hakase and Haibara left, a little bit bored and even uninterested in the whole plan. After all, they would be long gone to Osaka when everything started, so why did they need to know a thing? Or at least it was what Conan had said to make them leave, not wanting to involve them further in his own mess. Haibara might be Sherry, but the organization believed she was dead, so there was no need to involve her.

And then after 8 hours, when the now-not-so-full-moon ventured on the sky, the meeting finally ended. Every single person involved was called, every important detail was taken care off. Haibara and Hakase came back to eat dinner, the FBI agents left to their respective posts, Conan left all alone to the Kudo´s mansion. Everything seemed to have ended for the day. However, appearances could be really misleading.

Sitting down at her dining table, the pizza going cold, Shinichi kept looking at the list she had made. Almost everything was already done. Everything but the most important. "Say goodbye…" She read, placing her head on the table as she thought. "Why did I say goodbye today?" She wondered, her eyes showing nothing. "Even if everything goes well, the probability of me meeting his again as Conan is…"

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Shinichi made her way to her room, leaving the pizza behind. She felt sick just looking at the food, so eating it was out of option. Sitting down on her bed, holding the white rose he had given her, a faint smile appeared. "He is such an idiot…" She thought laying down, looking at the white celling. "I just hope you won't get involved in this… my most important person…"

As she closed her eyes, the tears she had been repressing since the phone call freely run down her cheeks, not stopping even at her pink lips. If only she had realized it sooner… If only she never got involved him… Maybe if she did so, she wouldn't have to feel that lost, feel her heart break time after time… Maybe if she realized it she would have avoided him, run from him and hid somewhere. And yet, Shinichi understood nothing, saw and felt nothing. Until he came, and destroyed her cold facade.

"Stupid thief…" She whispered into the darkness, opening her clear eyes. "However, this feeling won't grow more than this…" She still didn't love him. No, not yet. She liked him, a little too much, but her heart was still her. And she would make sure it reminded that way, even if she had to lock it with thousand keys. "After all, there is nothing that hurts more than a broken heart." She had felt it in the past… and she knew she was still recovering from it. "A hopeless love…"

* * *

The midnight care sooner than expected, as the little brown haired girl waited patiently in her seat reading a book. According to the message she had gotten, someone would visit her that night. Actually, she knew exactly who that mystery person was, as well as his purpose.

As the last ballad was heard, a figure in white appeared in the room, bowing slightly as he kissed her tiny hand. "Good night, miss. Happy to see you here." The child in question smirked, giving him a pair of glasses and a letter. She needed to go to sleep as soon as possible, since next day she had to wake up quickly.

"This is all I can give you. She kicked me out before I managed to find more." As she stated that, she stood up and made her way quietly to her room. "Protect her well, thief-san, or else you will lose her forever."

* * *

A/N: Ok... I know nothing really happened here, but the Conan VS BO part starts next chapter, so I was kind of staling XD Sorry, I know I shouldnt have done that but... I keep losing my imagination, as my sister and my mom decided to annoy me on this last school-free days... Next one will be better, PROMISE!

Assasin8: Sorry nothing really happened this time, but I am working on it... XD Just hope my mom will leave me alone for some time to finish writing it -.-

Thanks for your reviews and favs/follows, I appreciate it a lot!

Kaggami


	10. End Of The Line

**Declaimer: I dont own a thing! **

**Words: 3 618**

**A/N: This took a while to write, since I kept getting interrupted... Enjoy**

* * *

End of the line

The day had started well at the Metropolitan Police Department, as no murder was committed, and no irritating heist note had arrived. The rare peace and quiet were exploited to its best, as the inspectors and detectives relaxed for one day. Some went to eat out, their cell-phones and pagers on alert of course; other decided to spend some quality time together. And some strange one´s decided to call a certain group of kids out, as a thank you for helping from time to time in cases.

"How strange…" Detective Sato, beautiful woman with short black hair and sharp grey eyes, stated as she looked at her cell-phone. She had been trying to call Hakase Agase for a while now. However, his phone was either out of reach or turned off, as she wasn't able to connect.

"You can't reach him yet?" Another detective, Takagi this time, popped behind her with a concerned expression. "Have you tried calling their home or Conan-kun?" As Sato nodded, hiding her cell-phone really worried, Takagi couldn't help but understand her worries.

Everyone knew how prominent to trouble the Detective Boys, or more like Conan; were. So whenever they disappeared from the radar, it never meant a good thing. In worst cases someone got shot, once again usually Conan; or kidnapped. "Maybe we should go check their house? Ran-chan had asked me to keep an eye on Conan while she is gone… She had noticed he was behaving rather strange when he left."

Nodding, understanding her very well, Takagi went to garb his coat. It was better to check on them then be sorry if something happened. "Shiratori-kun, we are going to Hakase´s house to check on them. If something happens just call, ok?" As the man in question nodded, smiling happily at his home-made bento he had been given, both Takagi and Sato left. Their Department may have been silent that day, but they felt it was about to change.

As the mid-day approached slowly, Sato and Takagi were making their way to Hakase´s house on Sato´s red car, both of them worrying over the subject. Honestly, why did Conan always end up in trouble or attract murders… Even they, as detectives related to the police, hardly found the same amount of cases he did. It was like they followed him…

Sighing loudly, Sato looked out of the window, stopping without thinking. "Hey, Sato-san, what is wrong?" A surprised Takagi asked, not understanding her slightly shocked face. That is, until she pointed at a little child who looked exactly like Conan… or more like who was Conan, walking slowly somewhere with a strangely serious expression, a dark brown case in his hands.

All alone. A child all alone walking somewhere. A Conan all alone walking somewhere with a serious expression, being followed by a couple of people, some pretending to be normal citizens while others wore only back…

"What he got himself into now…?" Sato wondered, looking for a place to park. That kid being followed by someone never was a good sign. No, he wearing that serious and adult-like expression wasn't a good sign. Well actually, when a Conan with a serous expression appeared it meant trouble… for everyone.

"Should we follow him, Sato-san?" Taking out his phone, for the thousandth time Takagi tried to reach Hakase. However, as he didn't pick it up, the twenty and something year old man sighed, hiding it again as he exited the car.

"Yes, we should… I don't like this. I don't like this at all…" It had been some years since they met that little boy and his friends. And it was hard not to like and care about him. If something happened to him, Sato would be the first too look and punish the responsible for it.

As they roamed down the streets, pretending to be a couple fighting, Takagi was thinking about something else. Ever since that day when they both got trapped in an elevator with a bomb, he had been trying to understand the little boy. He knew Conan had a big secret, he himself confirmed that. However, Takagi wasn't in the mood to wait until the afterlife to find it out.

From that day on, the little genius words "_I´ll tell you on the other side_" kept hunting him, until he finally gave up and tried to research the little detective. Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried, he never found any sign of existence of someone named Egodawa Conan previous his move-in to Mouri Agency. It was like he never existed before…

He had wondered if he should tell someone about it. However, all he knew Conan could be child of someone powerful who liked to keep their life private… He had met someone like that long ago, so who knew, maybe Conan´s dad was one of them. Or maybe Conan just came from abroad... Shaking his head to forget it for the moment, he needed to concentrate of the current case.

Despite the fact Sato-san had said there was no need for back-up, he had sent Shiratori a message explaining exactly what was happening, asking not to call anyone until something really happened. He knew the older detective would understand it and keep quiet for a while. Sometimes Sato-san could act only on emotions. And both of them knew it was the case, and it never ended well.

Looking at Conan, trying to understand why the child suddenly smiled, Sato noticed they have arrived at the Tokyo Tower. Blinking a few times, trying to understand what business Conan had there, she watched carefully as Conan looked back before entering the tower, smirking a little bit.

He knew he was being followed, and he was actually counting on it to happen. Swallowing a dry, Sato wondered how far his knowledge and intelligence reached. By choosing that tower, with the right connections and actions, he could keep track of everyone entering and leaving the building. Plus, in case he needed to escape from something or someone, there were plenty ways which didn't really require using the front door. "Sato-san, I think I know who one of the groups following him are…"

Turning around rather surprised at the statement, Sato realized there was a rather tall woman next to him with short blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled a little bit, before asking her to keep quiet. "I think they are FBI…"

* * *

Shinichi had woken up really quickly that day, knowing what was about to happened better than anyone else. She had been waiting for that day to come for some days now… and it wasn't for the best reasons. After eating, getting dressed and hiding in a room protected by who knows how many FBI Agent, the girl in question finally left the unknown hotel when the clock showed mid-day. Jodie-sensei still tried to change her opinion, but it was all in vain.

Walking slowly towards the red Tokyo Tower, where it had been decided she would spend the day, Shinichi smirked a bit as she realized she was being followed. And not only by the FBI Agents. She could feel them, just like Haibara did, approaching her quickly.

Picking up her pace a bit as she decided to hurry, Shinichi took a deep breath. She needed to behave and act like Conan, or else everything would be in vain. As she opened her blue eyes, she wasn't Shinichi anymore, she was Conan, a little boy who was a little bit too smart for his own good. And as far BO was concerned, it was better if he reminded that way.

Entering the huge Tokyo Tower, Conan went to buy a ticking. "Oh, where are your parents?" Cursing under his breath, Conan extended the money and smiled a little bit, before lying that they were on their way. "Alright. Have a nice stay." Smiling back, the reception lady gave him his ticket, before running to answer her phone.

Taking a deep breath, Conan went towards the elevator. He needed to reach the last floor and wait there for who knows how long. Well, at least until someone went there to get him, either it was the FBI or BO. It could be boring, but Jodie wouldn't allow to involve him directly in the confrontation.

Sitting down on a red bench as soon as he exited the elevator, all alone, Conan looked at the busy city. The scenery would be much better if it was night, with its lights and colors… Sighing, Conan resigned to his fate. All he needed was to wait, and hope for better. He did put some traps in case something happened.

Taking out his violin from the case he had been carrying with him, Conan stated to tune it. It had been a while since the last time he had used it after all. As the task took him more time than he thought it would, the dark haired boy sighed a bit. Next time he would change the strings, since some of them were old and almost out of use already.

Smiling a bit as he finally finished, Conan looked at the building in front of the tower, noticing something glitter for a fraction. Intrigued, he used his glasses so enlarger the image, ending up staring at a Chianti who pointed the sniper rifle at him.

Blinking a few times, wondering if he should run or not, Conan sighed. Most probably they wanted to make sure whatever he was there or not, and keep him under an eye. After all, they were going against the FBI just because of him. It would be stupid if he wasn't even there to begin with.

Picking up his violin once again, Conan closed his eyes and started playing a rather slow and easy piece. It been a while since he last picked his violin up, so trying anything difficult would only end up hurting his fingers. However, it wasn't long until he gave up on that idea, allowing his mind to drift as his tiny fingers moved on their own will.

Soon the top floor of the Tokyo Tower became filled with music, different melodies playing from time to time as Conan gave in to his feelings. Quickly and surly to express fear and frustration; slow and gentle for the happy times; a bit fast yet happy for her time with Kid… Getting lost in the music, Shinichi smiled, playing to her heart happiness.

She missed it, missed a lot. If only she could go back to her body and forget all that… And yet she knew she would never be able to do it. Knowing they were somewhere out there, there was no way she could let it go.

Time run quickly as Shinichi enjoyed herself for the first time in years, thinking of nothing, wishing of nothing; just she and the music. And she loved it. She quickly forgot herself in it.

However, when the door suddenly opened, Conan came back to the reality.

No one but him was supposed to be at that floor. He had made sure of it, by renting the floor and warning the FBI not to approach it until the next day. So if someone else but him was there, it meant they were up to no good.

Putting the violin in the case, he hid slowly behind the bench, hearing a woman´s hells against the metal floor. A quick look at the clock told him it was almost six o´clock now. The night sky was approaching really quickly, and Conan knew he needed to escape that building before the night came. Up until then, the BO has been holding back. However, that would vanish as soon as the night came.

"Time to put it to use…" Conan thought, smirking a bit. Pushing a red button in a remote control he had been hiding all that time, the lights in the floor suddenly blacked out. Plus, a strange unnatural darkness took over the room, as he threw some black paint bombs at the windows.

It truly had been a great idea to visit Kid´s house when Kid was out. His mother was kind enough to let him take some of Kid´s devices, such as color bombs, timers and other interesting things. Activating his glasses´ night vision, Conan promptly inspected the floor, noticing a tall woman near the elevators.

Her eyes were still closed, most probably from the shock of hearing the bombs exploding. From what Conan could see, she was holding a gun in her right hand, as well as wearing black leather clothes and high heels. "Who in the world would wear that to kidnap someone?" He briefly asked himself, before pulling one of the invisible strings which were attached to the bench.

Surprised by the sudden movement next to her, the woman in high heels took one step back, falling right into Conan´s trap. Releasing the third of five strings, something fell on top of her, knocking her out and restraining her movements for the time being.

"One down…" Conan thought, sighing silently. If she managed to escape FBI with those heels, then he needed to get prepared for the worst. Running out of his not-so-secret hiding, Conan headed towards the other benches. He had asked someone to hide some things there for him, just like his skate board, paraglider, and other things. After all, they say the best defense is a good offence, right?

Finding a new hiding place, he sat down waiting carefully. His skate had about an hour of external battery charged and ready to be used. As for his watch, he had asked Hakase to put some extra needles in it, thou they were destined for Kid…

As the door opened again, the dark haired boy looked around carefully. Now, he didn't want to get found out so soon. However, the person who came in did no sound, carefully melting to his surroundings. "Is that so…?" Throwing a light bomb, Conan closed his eyes quickly. It would disorient the stranger for a moment, allowing him to gain the knowledge of his position. That was gonna to be so fun.

"This isn't fun at all!" Conan suddenly thought, running up the stairs tired. What the hell was FBI doing? It was past seven already, and Conan was getting out of weapons. After knocking out about twenty people, coming up with all thinkable and conceivable ways; he was running out of ideas. And the fact that they kept coming only made him freak out even more. He was no stupid magician! His supplies were limited.

"Stop right there!" Another person in black yelled right behind him, gaining ground on him.

"Damn, I need something…" He thought, noticing a bucket. Well, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Hitting it as hard as he could, the guy fell down bring two of his colleges down with him.

However, that only allowed Conan to buy some times. "God, how many of them are there?" He wondered as he arrived at the roof. Maybe if it was another time, and another situation, he would have enjoyed the cold wind on his skin. But his life, or identity at least, was in danger.

The sun had already set down, since it was almost winter now, so the BO members could move as they liked. And he didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. It meant Gin was about to come out soon, what meant more trouble. "You little irritating kid… come here…" The man who had felt the metal bucket with his face appeared right behind Conan, grabbing his little hand.

"Let go!" The chibi yelled, trying to kick him in the stomach only to be thrown rudely at the floor. As the air left his lungs, he felt himself being lifted up again, this time more gently. "We were told not to harm him in anyway." Someone said, but Conan couldn't care less. He needed to go out of there. Fast.

Wondering why? The sound was faint, really, really faint. However, he knew exactly what it was, not really liking it. A helicopter approached the Tokyo Tower quickly, and it sure wasn't FBI´s, as they had no permission to use them.

Nevertheless, he didn't know how to escape. And his time was running out, he knew that very well. No, he didn't know, he felt it with every cell of his body. That fear when they approach you, that sensation of being trapped… He knew it too well, he had felt it too many times.

"You know what Gin will do to us if he is harmed… Boss said in perfect condition…" The same woman stated again, waking him up from his rants. If what she said was true… then he had nothing to worry about the guns, at least for now.

Moving quickly with determination, Conan managed to kick the woman´s stomach, quickly running towards the edge of the roof. He brought the paraglider for moment like that. "Shitty brat!" Ignoring the bullet which just flew by his ear, he kept running. His life depended entirely on him escaping. After all, he had no intention on being their toy.

"Lets shot his leg, damn it" One more bullet almost hit him, and the edge was so close. Just two or three more steps and he would be able to escape. Just a little bit more and he could hide somewhere.

"Where are you going, Cool Guy?" A well-known, kind of feared voice rang through the roof, as a blond haired woman jumped down from the helicopter right in front of Conan. Followed by a man with white hair, who glared at the little boy rather cruelly, Vermouth smirked at his alarmed expression. Honestly, if only they took a little bit longer to arrive, he would have escaped.

Taking one step back, Conan could feel the people behind him shiver. So he wasn't the only one who wasn't please with that appearance. As Gin opened his mouth, the cold and emotionless voice almost froze him on his tracks. "I thought I ordered you to bring him intact. What was that about shooting his leg?"

"We… I… He just would keep still and…" Before the unknown man managed to finish his explanation, a gunshot was heard and he fell down, a bullet in his head. The woman near his didn't even scream, most probably praying he didn't kill her too.

Turning around surprised, Conan started at the dead man for a second, before turning around to face Gin with a face twisted in hatred and repugnance. "He… You both worked on the same side, why did you kill him?" He demanded to know, his eyes never leaving Gin´s cold one.

The man stated at him for a second, as if he was evaluating the little kid. "If he don't know how to follow orders, we don't need him." It was all he stated before he turned around, Vermouth approaching the little boy with a napkin.

"I know you won't like it, but it´s time for you to sleep for a while." Even though Conan tried to run, Vermouth quickly caught him and pressed the white object filled with chlorophyll against his face, waiting until the little boy fallen asleep.

"Is he sleep?" Gin inquired, entering the heli as Vermouth nodded. "Bring him here. The feds will be here in seconds." As he stated it, he heard the door of the roof opening again, three people running out with concerned faces. However, Gin couldn't care less about them, already flying away.

"So…" Vermouth started, grinning a bit as she held the little kid carefully. Really, that woman liked that child too much. "What did you think about him?" Not looking at her, Gin thought about it for a while. That brat didn't even flinch at the sound of the gun or the sight of someone getting killed in front of him. Plus, he had the courage to look back at Gin, even thou he had been sending him deadly glares for a while.

"Give him the right training and you´ll get an amazing assassin." Giggling at his words, Vermouth sighed. Well, that was impossible. Knowing Conan´s personality, he would rather die than kill someone. Well, the things were going to get way much hectic from then on.

* * *

They failed. All they needed to do was protect one little child, keep him out their hands. And yet again, they failed.

Running as fast as she could, Jodie jumped over some bodies lying on the ground, being followed closely by two Japanese detectives. If it was some other time, she would have asked them to stop and go back. However, her mind was far away from there. "Quickly!" She begged, hopping to get in time. He had trusted them, trusted they would keep him save and yet they disappointed him once again.

Ignoring the blood running down her left cheek and the pain in her right arm, Jodie climbed the stairs, her heart beating like crazy. No, she couldn't allow them to take him. They took Akai already, there was no need to take Conan too. He was just a kid, for goddess sake!

Kicking the door, not paying attention to the dead man, she run towards the helicopter, noticing that Vermouth was holding the little genius in her hands smirking. "Come down here!" Jodie yelled, but she knew it was too late. Still, she took out her gun, trying to shot at them, run after them. However, it was too late. They took him. They had failed. Conan was now in their hands.

* * *

A/N: Not much detail on the fight yet, since I suck at it... But Conan got stolen by BO XD Hate me, you hate me right? Mauahahaha

Hey, do you think I am crazy? My sister keeps saying I am crazy... *sigh* Well then, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Jodie got shot... And guess who the detectives are? XD Next one will have some more details on what happened on the FBI side, as well as the re-appearance of Kaitou Kid. An really angry and in no mood for jokes Kid...

Assasin8: I am only getting started... dont think the BO will go down easily... They put up a lot of fight XD

LOMes, Sinful Vanity and Guest-san, I will try to update quickly, but my mom and sister are reallly annoying... -.- Hope you keep reading it anyway!

Review, fav/follow, because I kind of live on them... Thanks a lot!

Kaggami


	11. Play-Time Over

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan!**

**Words: 3 349**

**A/N: Kukuku... Kaito lost it XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Play-Time Over

"What!? You got to be fu***** kidding me!" Kuroba Kaito shouted in the middle of his class´ festival preparations, what earned him a handful confused and irritated look for his classmates.

Actually, everyone was anxiously waiting for the moment Kuroba Kaito snapped ever since he came in the class that morning. Especially his best friend, Nakamori Aoko, who had known him for years now and cared a lot.

The day had started pretty normal, as happy and sleepy classmates arrived one by one to school, sitting down at their tables and talking with their friends for a while. Aoko was one of them, giggling with her friends at her table as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Normally, she would still be at Kaito´s house trying to wake that stupid magician up, but he had warned her not to wait for him that day, saying he had something important to do that morning before class. Despite doing so, inspector´s daughter was eager to know what was so important. She had planned to bombard Kaito with questions as soon as he arrived, but his deadly serious gaze kept her from doing so.

That´s right. Kuroba Kaito, the infamous prankster, trouble maker and stupid-magician, actually arrived at school deadly-serious, as if a life or death matter was taking place at the moment. No one dared to ask a thing, instantly shutting up and sitting down, getting ready for the world end. After all, if there was something happening which managed to make HIM serious, the world really was going to end soon.

So the class atmosphere had been tense, and even horrifying as everyone feared he would snap at any moment. Not even the teachers dared to ask questions, allowing Kaito to dose off to who knows where as he looked out of the window. Sometimes, Aoko noticed, Kaito would swear silently or close his eyes in pain, as if he was watching or listening to something bad.

And so the day went on. Kaito kept silent all the time, not moving even at the lunch break. It seemed like he was in some kind of trance, and everyone feared he would wake up soon. Even when Aoko demanded to know what was happening, he just ignored her with a blank face. Hakuba had stopped her from hitting him, although she really wanted to do it.

She had decided to wait until the school and the festival preparation ended to confront him. However, when he shouted like that, his face pure despair, twisted in horror, Aoko couldn't handle it anymore. Storming towards him with the mop ready to hit him, she yelled as loud as she could, knowing that way he would pay her attention. And notice that she managed to yell pretty loud, being Nakamori-keibu´s daughter.

"Baka-Kaito, what is going on?" She demanded to know, ignoring the faces full of pain her classmates were making, as they didn't manage to close their ears in time. Kaito just blinked at her a few times, as if he finally realized where he was. Then, to the surprise of everyone, he took out two earphones and glared at her.

"What you want?" His voice was hostile, and she noticed he kept looking at his watch and then at the sky, as if hopping something would fly by. However, no matter what was happening with him, Aoko would never allow him to talk to her like that.

Hitting him with her mop, a bit surprised he didn't even dodge, she stated once again. "I am asking YOU what is wrong. You have this scary look on your face and everyone is worried." He glanced at her, blinked again and looked out, as if she never said anything. "KAITO!" Aoko screamed his name, holding the mop dangerously close to his face. "Don't ignore me!"

"Nothing is wrong!" The teen answered rudely, quickly taking out all short of thing from his bag, looking for his cell-phone. He needed to call her, to make sure it was only one of her tricks, that it wasn't real.

"Don't lie to me!" Taking the phone away, Aoko glared back, narrowing her eyes. Being the daughter of an inspector, she knew a lot of ways to kill someone slowly and painfully. "I know something is wrong."

He looked at her, and then at his phone. Then he looked at her again, trying to reach for his phone as he slowly said. "Give it back." She shook her head, taking one step back. Kaito repeated it, but once again she refused.

"Come on, Kaito." She then begged. She was his best friend for who knows how long. How could he hide it from her? "You know something is wrong and maybe if you talk…"

Reaching out quickly, Kaito garbed the phone while trying really hard not to be rude. He was in no mood right now to care about anything else than Tantei-kun. If they really got her… Then… Haibara had warned him what would happen if THEY got ahold of her and… he didn't like it. He really didn't like it at all.

Dealing her number, he waited and waited, hopping she would pick up, laugh at his face for being worried and then promise she would meet him at his next heist. But she didn't answer, and after trying for three times… There was no hope left.

"Kaito, come on, say something!" Aoko begged right next to him, panicking. Everyone left the room, thinking it was better to give them some space, so only now she and he were at the room. And she didn't know what to do. His pained, hopeless expression was too much to see, too much to help.

"They… she…" Kaito mumbled, sitting down as his vision suddenly became blurry. No, he wasn't crying; at least not yet. However, the colors suddenly disappeared from his world, as his worst fears seemed to come to life.

"She? Is this about a girl?" She inquired, but he just reminded silent. "Damn Kaito, say something!" As he stood up all out sudden, she jumped back surprised. However, even though he was right there in front of her, his violet eyes were far away. Annoyed and irritated, Aoko did something she would never do in normal circumstances. She slapped Kaito with all her strength. "Just spill it out, idiot! I know something is wrong!"

As if waking up from a dream, Kaito stared at her for a while, before he finally said something. "They took her… FBI was unable to protect her and they took her… Now I won't find her, I won´t see her again."

Damn, getting Kaito to answer was harder than giving cat a bath, with the cat constantly trying to escape and scratch you… Sighing, Aoko sat down deciding to wait patiently. After all, he needed to get it out of his system, or else he would do something bad, really bad… "See who?"

"The girl I am crazy about!" He suddenly stated, surprising her a bit. "Damn, I know I should have keep trying to bug her and stalk her… But she kept finding out, so I bugged the FBI instead, hopping I could keep updated on the situation. But they failed, they didn't protect her and now… If she dies I swear I will kill them all!" Hitting the table, he glared at nothing. He knew, he knew it too well he needed to find her soon. She would never become their puppet, she would rather die before it…

Kind of lost in her thoughts, Aoko wondered what was creepier: the fact that Kaito was stalking and putting listening devices on someone, or the fact that he swore to kill someone. Picking up a pair of glasses she had seen somewhere before, Aoko put them on. "Kaito, calm down. Panicking will lead you to nothing."

Sighing, Kaito felt like he was forgetting something really important, but what? Looking up to answer his best friend, he froze for a second noticing what she was wearing. Those glasses… "That´s right!" Surprising Aoko, as she almost fell down when he reached for the glasses out of nowhere, he quickly looked for the button which turned the glasses on.

Those glasses were given to him by Haibara, and apparently they could track the other glasses Tantei was wearing. "Please, please, please, just work…" He begged, sighing as something appeared as he put them on.

"Cool! I want one of those!" Aoko stated, impressed by that gadget. It sure could be useful. Waiting for him to say something, she sighed in relief as his eyes regained some sparkle. Seeing them dead was kind of creepy.

"I need to go." He then stated, hiding his things as he run out of the room without saying a single word. Sighing once again, Aoko took out her phone to call everyone back. She was worried about her best friend a lot, but there was nothing she could really do. Even if she chased after him, she doubted she would be able to find him, or stop him for that matter. "I hope you know what you are doing, Kaito."

* * *

Ignoring the pain she was feeling all over her body, a short haired figure made her way through the corridors towards a specific room. Some people tried to reason with her, saying she should go to a hospital and get treated, but she just ignored them.

It had been about thirty minutes since Edogawa Conan got kidnaped by the BO, and they still had no info about him current location. And the time was running out. "What is the situation?" Jodie asked as she entered the base, still ignoring Agent Camel. It wasn't important, since the bullet had just gazed her arm.

"We still have no information about their location." Someone stated loudly, trying to be heard by everyone. "However, we are getting closer. We found some of their other hide outs, but the place they moved the boy into still reminds a mystery." Sighing, closing the door after her carefully, Jodie glared at her team.

"We need to find him." She stated, everyone looking at her. "No one will leave this room until he is found. That boy believed in us, giving us a unique opportunity to get them. However… we failed him." Some people looked down, in shame. Maybe they hadn't had time to talk with the clever boy one on one, but everyone knew how much Jodie and Chief liked him.

"While we were busy capturing those low ranked members, he took down twenty of them and got caught by Gin and Vermouth." Jodie continued, ignoring their surprised expression. "He was all alone, and yet he fought to the end. So lets bring him back save and sound, got it?"

The silence took over the room once again as everyone turned back to their work, trying to find him. As for Jodie, she finally gave in to Camel´s pleading to let someone treat her wound. So while she was being treated, all she could do was remember what had happened that day.

_That day had started pretty badly, with her waking up from nightmares involving a dead Akai and Conan. She still tried to talk the child out of it during the rushed breakfast, but it had been worthless. So she just decided to stick to the plan, following the little detective from a safe distance. For some reason she was having a really bad feeling about that day… and little did she know how right it was._

_Not more than an hour had passed since Conan climbed to the highest floor of the tower when the first BO members appeared. At first it was only one or two, which they managed to stop really quickly before they managed to reach the top floor._

_The plan was simple. Put FBI Agents in al floors, watching the stairs and elevators. If anyone tried to climb towards the last floor, they were to get detained and knocked out. Simple, yet effective. However, the organization had other plans. A mass of them entered through the front door, staring to shoot at the celling to scare the people. And then the panic began._

_"You got 10 minutes to exit the tower." One of them had said, his face hidden behind a black mast just like his colleges. "After that, we will kill anyone who reminds here." People run, run for their life´s, fearing the death more than anything. And so only the FBI Agents reminded there, suddenly exposed._

_Jodie was one of them, staring confused at the newcomers. That was a first. Normally they didn't care about civilians getting involved in their mess. So why now? What was different? However, before she managed to think of it, the sound of bullets being shot broke her concentration._

_"Hide!" She yelled, taking cover as she reloaded her gun and called for back-up. For a moment, the tower fell silent, only a soft melody coming from the top. It was kind of relaxing, until the calm and soft morphed, fast and surly. She took it as a sign, running out of her cover and shooting down two of their agents before hiding again._

_And soon the floors were filled with gun-shots once again, as the two parties refused to back down. Actually, Jodie doesn't remember anymore when she got shot in the arm, running, dodging and reloading her gun at every opportunity she got. Nor when she arrived at the penult floor. There was only one thought in her mind, stop them from reaching Conan._

_However, no one noticed something was wrong, as they actually had no time for it. That is, until James Black appeared. "Jodie!" He called, rushing towards the blond fed with a scary expression. "We lost contact with him." The blood drained from her face, as she realized he had been shot._

_"Chief!" she cried, running towards him worried. The red blood slowly run down his back, dripping on the floor. The old man just gave her a look and pointed at the stairs. Saying that the wound was not serious, he asked her to go check on the little detective, as he was getting worried. There were no more enemies to take care of on that floor._

_"We will accompany you." The same Japanese woman Jodie had asked earlier not to get involved appeared out of nowhere, being followed by many other inspectors and police members. "The ambulances are on their way, and our agents are helping to arrest those is black."_

_As she stated that, doctors arrived at the floor, quickly helping the injured one´s. Nodding still worried about her boss, Jodie stood up and made her way to the stairs. The elevator had been turned down, since it could carry about 10 people and they didn't want to worry about it too._

_"Sato-san, wait for me!" Takagi yelled running towards both woman, who already had their guns ready and were moving up the stairs. The silence suddenly assaulted the group when they saw death a FBI Agent´s body, suddenly aware of the danger the child had been put through._

_"We need to hurry…" Sato stated, opening the door and running towards the dark floor. The light were out, who knows why; and the windows were covered in black paint, making it almost impossible to see. "Conan always knew how to make things hard for someone…" she stated, taking out her flash light._

_However, she soon dropped it, surprised by the scene. There were many people lying on the floor, some of them unconscious while other trapped in something (there was this one guy covered by pink paint and feather… and his leg was attached to one of the benches by some kind of wire while the rest of his body was duck taped to the ground… it really looked like something made by Kid)._

_Stunned by everything they saw, Sato slowly picked her flashlight up. "Oh god, what happened here?" She managed to formulate, starting to call for Conan. Despite her tries, and her really loud voice, the genius didn't answer her back._

_"Sato-san, the door to the roof is opened!" Takagi stated, running quickly to it. The sounds of a helicopter were starting to get heard, and their faces paled a bit. If Conan was forced to run to the roof, it meant he had no other means to defend himself… And that helicopter surely wasn't theirs._

_Rushing up the stairs as quickly as they could, they were praying nothing happened to him. Because if something did… well, they would have to answer before the entire police department, Ran with her deadly karate and his parents, whom they still hadn't met but heard a bit off._

_Nevertheless, the worst happened, and Conan was taken. The moment they saw the helicopter take off, the little boy unconscious in Vermouth´s hands, Jodie wanted to shot someone. And preferably Vermouth._

_"Conan!" Sato still yelled, but it was all in vain. The little boy had been taken, and they did nothing to stop it. "Damn!" She cursed, turning around to the woman in black who was trying to hide. She garbed her by the collar, her face dangerously close as she spoke. "Where did they take him?"_

_The woman in question shivered, shaking her head. "I don't know… We were only supposed to catch him and bring him here…" She whispered, not daring to look at her partner. If it wasn't for that little boy, who caught Gin´s attention before she did, she would be long dead. "I am only a low lever member… Only the higher ups know a thing…"_

_Irritated by the answer, Sato let her go and took her phone out. "Chief, this is Sato." She stated, slowly making her way back. "They took Conan and left on a helicopter. I want to request a search." She quietly heard what Inspector said, nodding from time to time as a curious Takagi and enraged Jodie followed her down the stairs._

_"FBI and Japanese police is to work together." She then stated as she hid her phone, turning around to face the blond fed. "We will find him, even if it takes hours and days."_

And so there was Jodie, sitting down kind of depressed, trying to figure out a way to find him. Conan had warned them there was a probability the plan wouldn´t work… Well, at least only two people died, while everyone else managed to escape with slight injuries.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" she whispered, shaking her head to short out her thoughts. What would Akai, or Conan; do it such a situation?

Despite successfully tracking down the helicopter, it had been abandoned when they got there. According to the traffic cameras, which were still being looked through, about fifty cars approached and left that building. Right now, they were checking each car and trying to follow its rote. There were ten or eleven people working on it, so it would take a bit…

However, what worried Jodie the most was the probability of there being a mole in her unit. That would explain how they reacted so quickly and knew exactly how to act. Conan had said not to worry about it, but she still did. "I wish Akai was here…" She whispered, looking out-side at the Waning Gibbous.

"Jodie." Someone called her, and she turned around to face Andre Camel. He looked really serious, but she noticed the small hope in his eyes. Just like she, he had been really depressed when he found out Conan had been taken.

Approaching him, she quickly asked what was wrong. It was when he pointed at the screen, where Gin´s face could be clearly seen. He was driving a dark Mercedes, with a rather displeased face. And back, you could see a small child sleeping. Smiling, the hope returning to her soul too, she took out her phone. "Track his down and let me know the address. I believe it´s time we make out attack."

* * *

A/N: Hate my plot bunny! Do you believe it changed everything I wrote regarding Kaito´s part? I had it all written on my phone... and then he forced my to change it all and only the first line was the same... -.- Stupid plot bunny...

Hope I didn´t disappoint you... sometimes I worry about it... I got something EXTRA special planed for the next one kukukuku look forward to it kukukukuku

Assasin8: I always look forward to your reviews LOVE YOU! XD And yea, I meant Chloroform... Sometimes I confuse the words, thou I know pretty well what chlorophyll is -.- If my biology teacher saw this she would kill me, literally. This one may not top the previous, but I am counting the next one will XD

eL: :) Ok, ok, I admit I am a little bit crazy... But that is what makes me special XD Kidding.

gundamzbd36: FBI cant say a thing without James Blacks consent, and he is in hospital so... they are just helping find Conan for now... Like I said, for now :D

Thanks Cookie, hitomi65 and James Birdsong for commenting too! If it wasnt for my mom, I would have posted this long ago... -.- But you cant hate your parents that easily, so I will just keep doing what she wants XD

Hope you keep commenting, reviewing, following and favoring, because I love you guys! Hope you enjoy it and THANKS!

Kaggami-chan


	12. A 5050 chance

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 3 755**

**A/N: Im so worried about this... Well... here we go... All in Shinichi´s point of view... Enjoy XD**

* * *

A 50/50 chance

_"Shinichi!" A kind voice called me somewhere, however I could find it, lost between the mass of people who just walked from one point to another. "Shinichi!" The voice called me again, but I was lost in the crowd._

_Running quickly towards the place I believed the sound was coming from, I found myself beneath a giant clock tower. My parents were nowhere to be found, as I panted a little, tired from running around. It was mom´s idea to go there. So why should I be the one getting lost? Just because mom let go of my hand… who told her to let go of a six years old child?_

_Sighing a bit as sadness and insecurity assaulted me, I didn't allow the tears that were threatening to consume me to fall freely. I knew what would happen. A police inspector would find me and search for my parents with me. Nevertheless, I could stop but feel sad. And it was such a unique opportunity to go out with both mom and dad._

_Ever since the last Christmas, mom and dad were always out, travelling somewhere. It had been months since they came back together and spend some time with me… "Stupid!" I mumbled, skulking. It was supposed to be the time they spent with me, and not looking for me in this huge crowd._

_Sighing once again, I looked up at the clock. I had been already ten minutes since I got lost… I wouldn't cry. I promised mom and dad I wouldn't cry anymore, so I wasn't allowed to._

_"What are you doing?" A kind boyish voice asked, forcing me to look down. Staring at me with strange violet eyes was a boy my age, his messy dark hair still visible beneath the blue cap he was using. Blinking a few times, kind of surprised someone dared to talk to me, I didn't know what to say. However, he just smiled, a red rose appearing in his hand as he said. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."_

Suddenly, my eyes opened with shock, as I realized I was dreaming. Trying to stand up, or at least move, I realized my arms were tied behind me, and I couldn't move. My face laid on something soft, most probably a pillow, and a warm blanket covered me. Only my tied arms helped me remember what happened, otherwise I would have thought I was still at home.

Lifting up my upper-body, with a little difficulty, I ended up staring at nothing. The room I was in was completely dark, only a fain light coming from the open window. However, it wasn't enough for me to figure out where I was. All I could see was a big wardrobe, a table and… a TV?

Looking around, my eyes slowly adapting to the darkness, I realized my glasses were still on me. Well, at least I had them… And my belt also was in place, as well as the watch. I had saved one soccer ball and a needle in case of emergencies like that…

Moving my arms a bit, trying to get them free, I only managed to hurt myself when my nail poked my other palm. "This is going nowhere…" I thought, sighing a bit. If only I had given the other pair of glasses to FBI…

Shacking my head, trying to put my thoughts in order, I came to two conclusions: I had been captured by the organization; and if I didn't manage to escape in the next 24 hours, I would be dead. It sure had been a fight to get that thee-looking poison, since she really was against it… However, the last thing I wanted was to become their puppet. "My life, my rules." I had said, ignoring her angry eyes. I took it right away, knowing it was the right choice.

As my stomach rumbled, asking for food, a nice cup of coffee with noodles appeared in my mind… "Stupid!" I whispered, not even believing I was doing that. There I was, at a life or dead situation, and all I could think off was food… Damn, I spent too much time with Kid and Hattori…

"Nock, nock!" A well-known voice sounded from the opposite side of the room, as a door opened and the light got turned on. Closing my eyes, since the sudden light kind of hurt then, I frowned. "I see you woke up. And here I was getting worried since you wouldn't wake up…"

Near the door, there was Vermouth, her irritating smile in place as she closed, and locked, the door. Not answering, I just glared silently at her. After all, there could be cameras and bugs there… one wrong move from both of us, and we could end up killed. "Who are you?" I asked after staring at her for a while, realizing she brought food with her.

The blond woman smiled a bit, sitting down near me as she untied my arms. I could have tried to run, if I was stupid that is; so I just let her do it, rubbing my sore hands after she released them. "Oh, so you don´t know?" She inquired, smiling even more. "Here, eat."

As she placed the food in front of me, which happened to be spaghetti and a bottle of water, I gave her a suspicious glare. She may have helped me some times before… however, who would promise me there was nothing in that food? It could be anything, from sleeping pills to deadly poison. "I don't want to." I managed to say, but my stomach betrayed me as it rumbled.

Laughing a bit, she extended the bottle to me. "There is nothing to worry." Even thou she had said that, she didn't say there was nothing in that food. Taking the bottle, still a bit suspicious, I quickly examined it, noticing the small hole in the cap.

"Then you eat first!" I said with a childish smile, giving her the fork that laid near the spaghetti. She looked at me, blinked a few time and laughed. She sounded really amused, who knows why. If only I could use my soccer ball…

"I can´t eat it…" Sighing, she took out a pack of closed cookies, giving it to me. "Eat this. This one has nothing, promise." However, she soon laughed again, allowing me to choose a cookie, and eating it herself. Only after that, noticing nothing happened to her, I dared to eat it.

As I thought, there was something in the food. She also gave me a different bottle of water, knowing I wouldn't drink the first one. When I asked her about a camera or listening devices, she said there were none. However, both of us kept out guard up. After all, Gin was known for doing the things he wanted most time… He only listened when they were orders from the Boss.

"So… aside from you, who is there?" Pointing at the door that lead, I patiently waited for her answer. Not that I really needed it, getting a feeling I knew exactly who was on the other side.

"Aside from me there is Gin, Vodka and Kir… Bourbon was here for a while, but left to buy something… Give him an hour or two and he will be back." I looked at her, and she smiled sadly. After all I wasn't the only one who got depressed by that news. "This isn't what I imagined when I warned you…"

Sighing, I let my head rest against the grey wall. Honestly, it wasn't what I was expecting too. "I couldn't let go of the opportunity… And I kind of hopped FBI would do their job well this time. Guess I was wrong." As we looked at each other again, I allowed my eyes to wander towards the window.

I could only see the faint moon, hidden by the tall buildings and clouds. It reminded me of someone, and the fact I never said exactly what I wanted. I knew this could happen, and yet I kept quiet. "How long?" Vermouth slowly stood up, as I kept gazing at the moon.

"24…" As our eyes locked again, blue against blue, she smiled weakly. She knew exactly that I meant what I said. Waving a goodbye, she left and locked the room after her, allowing me to think for a while. At least she didn't tie my arms again, allowing me to move as freely as I wanted.

Jumping down the bed, I swept the food under the bed. This way it seemed like I ate everything, thou not a single piece of it touched my lips. The bottle watered the only plant in the room, as I slowly looked around.

The room was rather small, with a bed in the right corner, near the window; a small table with a TV near the left wall; and a huge wardrobe where an adult could fit. Adding the small plant, and even me; there weren't many things in the room.

Looking out the window, I sighed again. Judging from the height, I was on the fifth or sixth floor, and it was the last one. Even if I wanted to escape through the window, there was nothing I could use, as that room was in a corner, far from the balconies and stairs.

"This sucks…" I whispered, sitting back on the table. My time was running out, and I had no idea of how to escape. If only Gin decided to take a walk or something… Kir wouldn't give me any trouble, as well as Vermouth. Vodka was stupid and easy to be taken care of. So my only real worry was Gin, and maybe Bourbon if he came back soon.

Lying down, feeling tired, I allowed my body to rest as my mind run through all possibilities before me. I could create a racket to attract them in the room, and lock them here while I escape… But Gin was too smart to fall for that. Plus, if I wanted to slow him down, I would need to hit him with my soccer ball. I was shown earlier that my needles didn't work well on him…

However, now that I realized it, the hurdle became even bigger. Vodka was an idiot, but Gin was different. Even if the first one fell in the trap, the other would figure it out and escape. Sighing, I allowed my mind to wander. I needed to come up with something which would allow me not only to fool them all, but also escape. After all, there was something I still needed to say.

About thirty minutes passed since Vermouth came to visit me. About thirty minutes passed since I started thinking about a way to escape. And in the end, I came up with nothing concrete. It all depended on Gin´s reaction, and my own actions. There were several possible plans dancing in my head, however each of them started the same way. Me creating a huge racket.

Standing up, knowing too well what I was about to do wasn't right, I just decided to move on with it. Taking off the blanket from the bed, I molded it unto a human form, hiding it in the darkness corner of the wardrobe. Then, moving the plant towards the TV, I put it in a way which would allow me to hide behind it and yet move freely when I wanted.

And then, looking out to the dark sky, I smiled bit. The moon still was there, as if watching over me. And for the first time, I relaxed a bit, breathing slowly and rhythmically. That is, before I smashed the chair against the closed window. Nothing broke, but the noise was deafening.

Repeating it again, the glass shattered, as well as the chair; quickly falling towards the hard floor. I could hear someone quickly approaching the door, looking for something, shouting at someone. Running towards my hide-out, behind the TV and the plant, I waited.

"Vodka, go check on the kid!" I heard Gin shout, and I smirked. The door opened, a large dark figure walking in. He looked around, getting more and more confused. After all, I was nowhere to be found.

"Aniki! I can't find the kid!" He shouted, turning around alarmed to go look for Gin. I heard something shatter, most probably someone´s drink; and two pairs of steps hurriedly approached the room I was in. Now, the game was truly about to start.

Gin stormed in, glared at him partner and looked around the room. Kir was right behind him, just as confused as Vodka was. "There is no way he left this room." Gin stated, and I could feel my heart beat against my chest. "Find him." He then ordered.

I quietly watched as Vodka hurriedly run towards the wardrobe, while Kir went to look at the shattered window. However, I only paid attention to the first one, keeping an eye on Gin too of course. As soon as Vodka opened the wardrobe, I aimed my watch and shot the only needle I still had, wishing it would hit and work.

"Who knew Lady Luck could favor me too?" I thought as the large man fell asleep, hitting the floor rather noisily. That was enough to gain Gin´s attention, who hurried to his sleepy friend confused, and a bit arrogantly.

Taking that opportunity, I swiftly went out of my hiding, hurrying towards the door as Gin said. "Found you." For a moment, I felt my blood freeze, but I didn't allow my feet to stop as I reached the door, went out and turned around. And then, I smirked.

Gin was holding the blanket in his hands, glaring at it enraged before his eyes flew up. We looked at each other for a moment, before I closed the door and locked it. Thankfully, they left the key on the door.

Trying to erase the amused look Gin had when I closed the door from my mind, I started to run toward the exit door. Waving a good-bye to the smiley Vermouth, who was holding a glass of vine, sitting relaxed, I hurried. It would take less than five minutes for them to get out, since Gin had a gun and was a rather strong man. So now the main question was which root I would take.

Going down the stairs would be too slow, and I there was no way I could use the roof, unless I wanted to gamble. Once again locking the door, I gave the elevator a glance. Maybe if I used it, I could get down fast enough to call police or something. FBI would be looking for me, maybe requesting the Japanese police help… After all, they knew the city much better than FBI.

Nevertheless, I soon exclude the possibility of using the elevator, running toward the stairs. I still had the hairpin Haibara had given me… It was against law to invade other people´s houses, but it was an emergency. Plus, there was no way Bourbon, who just arrived, would allow me to take the elevator. Well, at least he hadn't seen me hiding behind the corner.

"I better hurry…" As I started rushing once again, thankful all that thinking only took a few seconds, something flew near my ear hitting the wall before me. "Stupid Vermouth…" I thought, not even turning around. That dammed woman must have let them out, knowing questions would be asked if she didn't. But she could have waited a little bit before doing it…

Going down was out of option… but so was giving up. Making a decision, I climbed up the stairs as quickly as I could. One more bullet flew near me, almost hitting my hand. It was clear they got the order to catch me at any cost. "Give it up, Conan." I heard Bourbon´s voice, followed by one more bullet.

"Don't wanna!" I dared to yell back, throwing the keys back to them without even looking. I was tired, my feet protesting from all that running; but the adrenaline kept me going. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to give up my life…. It was mine and mine alone, and yet they were trying to rob it.

Smiling through the pain as I heard Bourbon complain, probably the keys really hit him; I run even faster. I could feel them approaching too quickly. They were bigger, and had more stamina then my tiny body had. Honestly, even if I was at my normal body, I wouldn't be able to out-run them without using dirty tricks.

"We won't hurt you!" Bourbon tried again, but his argument went down the toilet when a fast bullet touched my right arm. It was agonizing, as the hot metal sliced my skin. However, I didn't stop and kept running.

"What are you doing?" I heard him yell and stop for some reason. Gin said something back, but my mind paid them no attention. I needed to get out of there. At the roof, there was supposed to be some fire-stairs, used in emergencies. Plus, there were some trash-cans full of trash near it… Maybe an adult wouldn't be able to survive, but a child was another question. There was a big chance I would survive, and even if I ended up with broken bones, it was better than giving up.

When the cold air hit me in the face, I shivered. It was almost winter now, the cold approaching more quickly than usual. The sky was beautiful, rare starts visible on it. But I didn't pay attention, running towards the edge of the roof looking for the stairs.

"Stop right there." A furious, and a bit tired; Gin ordered, appearing before me with a dark gun. It was pointed at me, but I sincerely doubted he would shot me dead. After all, his Boss wanted something from me… However, he could easily shot my feet or arms…

Stopping a bit, giving him a glance as I allowed by breath to catch up, we both waited in silence for the other to make a move. He said nothing, pointing that gun at me. And I didn't have the strength to say anything anyone, my arms moving toward the belt. There would be only one opportunity, only one thing separating me from freedom.

"Why did you run?" He finally said, his cold and cruel eyes searching for something. However that question caught me by surprise, as I blinked a few times stupidly.

"Excuse me?" I then said after a while, ignoring his amused look once again. Now he was wondering if I was stupid. Great!

"Why did you run away?" He repeated the question, slowly releasing the pressure from the gun. After all, to him I was just a harmless child. His lost then. Taking that opportunity, I shot him a soccer ball. My shoes where already on, and he took the impact with his face, falling down.

All I could do now was run, knowing he would stand up soon with a killing intent. But at that moment, all I could search for was the stairs. Luckily, they were near, and I reached them in no-time prepared to jump. That is, before I saw that the trash-cans were almost empty now, the trash-truck slowly moving away.

I froze, feeling all my hope being drained from me. Why? Why did Lady Luck hate me so much? I was so close, so close from getting away from them… And yet, it was gone. My only opportunity to run away was gone.

Turning around, completely aware of the deadly glares Gin was sending me, I smiled a bit. To be honest, I was terrified. My hands were shaking slowly, and I felt like puking. However, I didn't allow my body to show a thing, my calm poker-face controlling it all. "Why shouldn't I run away?" I then said, kind of happy my voice didn't tremble. "After all, someone just kidnaped me. The FBI-nessan said I should run away as soon as I could"

Gin kept glaring at me, rubbing his nose. For my disappointment, it didn't end up broken. His gun laid near his feet, but he didn't go through the trouble of picking it up. "Someone? Don't you know exactly who we are?"

Allowing my most innocent face take place, I blinked at him a few times, before shacking my head. "I don't." His face was still the same, and I wondered if he believed me or not. "My father always had good connection with FBI. So sometimes they ask me to do some things whenever I am free."

His eyes narrowed just a little bit, and I took a step back without thinking. That sure was creepy. Gin and narrowed eyes weren't my favorite combination for sure. "You sure are relaxed for someone who got kidnaped."

I smiled, this time more honestly. If only he knew how many times I got kidnaped… he wouldn't ask that question. Being the daughter of a famous actress and a crime-writer who also was part-time a detective sure was hard. "Being the only son of my parents never was easy."

He fell silent again, and I looked down. There were still some trash left… Maybe, just maybe, I would survive if I did it… Looking at Gin once again, at his cold and emotionless eyes, I knew there was only one answer. If he got me, he would never let me out of his reach again until his Boss appeared. Compared to it, taking a chance didn't seem so bad…

After all, even if I didn't die now, I would die later. The clock was slowly tickling, and I already took the poison. Now, the only way for me to survive was to go back home, and take the antidote Haibara left. As Gin took one step towards me, I smiled even more.

"You know…" I started to say, catching his attention as I took one more step back. "I never thought I would be taking a 50/50 risk so soon." His always cold eyes widened, he run forward quickly trying to catch me. But it was too late. I had taken that one step which reminded… and now I was quickly falling toward my death.

"I'm sorry Kid…" I whispered as I closed my eyes, ready for the end.

* * *

A/N: I´ll be honest... I kind of liked how it turned out, despite the fact it turned out slightly different from what I wanted in the beginning XD Hope you guys like it, I really hope so... Guess who will appear next? XD Damn, I can be evil sometimes... -.-

Assasin8: I really mean it! But the insane idea was forced to move to another chapter, as I believe Conan must have one chapter for himself... But look forwards to it, because it is kind of insane XD

eL: Thanks! It´s really nice to her someone say that. *blushes*

gundamzbd36: Not in this chapter at least... Because currently Conan is falling... XD

MeikoKuran999: Thanks for your review. I truly hope you will keep reading it. :)

Thanks everyone for fav/following and reviewing. Thanks Guest and hitomi65 a lot too!

Oh, I forgot to say... I will start school this week, but I plan on keeping the updates kind of regular XD Twice a week just like I do now... However, sometimes I will need to study, since I picked the worst subjects who knows why... I will warn you before it happens...

Anyway, hope you keep reviewing, following and favoring, because if it wasnt for you this story would sleep on my computer... Thanks. :)

Kaggami-chan


	13. Everything to survive

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective ****Conan**

**Words: 3 615**

**A/N: So many people reviewing... I love you guys... Enjoy! XD**

**P.S. This time, thoughts are in italic. **

* * *

Everything to survive

It was dark, as the faint street light didn't manage to reach the high buildings. There were stars, but they were unable to light up the earth. However, the lack of illumination didn't stop him, as he quickly glided through the sky towards his goal. He needed to get there in time, or all his hard work would go to waste. Honestly, it had been so hard to get Tantei-kun to open up, and now they wanted to steal her away… Who did they think they were? Some kind of an evil organization?...

Ok, point taken… Anyway, that was the last thing he would allow. He was going to find her, and hide her somewhere within his reach. Or maybe lock her up in his hidden room away from everyone´s sight… "_Kaito, concentrate!_"

Gliding silently through the sky, he started to search the roofs. According to the glasses, she was really, but really close. However, because of the high number of apartments and hotels in the area, he had still failed to find her. But he knew he would, as he would never give up looking for her… Haibara had given him a deadline, and he knew better than anyone the need to stick to it.

As his gaze swept around the buildings, a faint smile replaced the frown which haunted his face. There she was, with her old glasses and short dark hair; standing on top of the roof talking with someone… and then jumping! "Wait, what?" Kaito couldn't help but shout, watching horrified as she took one step back, closed her eyes and smiled, allowing her body to fall down.

Being as close as he was, it had been obvious she would never survive if she hit the trash can. There were about two or three small trash bags left, not enough to smoothen the fall. As her lips opened to say something, Kaito got hold of her small torso, crushing her against his chest. What was she thinking? Did she want to die?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He somehow managed to mumble, as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. It hurt… the thought of her dying hurt and he didn't know why. However, his mind was busy insulting and yelling at Conan to explore that feeling more.

The night sky froze for a moment, as the blue eyes opened to stare at the horrified teen in dark black clothes, who just tightened his grip around her body. He held her so close that it almost hurt her, for more than one reason; as he tried to calm himself down.

In the end, he wanted to be calm enough not to start yelling at her the moment they landed… Honestly, what was she thinking, jumping from that height? She was no super-man… If he hadn't appeared, she would be 100% dead!

"_No, calm down Kaito…_" He thought trying to repress the sudden urge to yell at her. She was near him now, safe in his arms. Now, he would never allow her to fall into their arms again, protecting her with his life… Then, she wouldn't need to jump off building anymore, spending all her time with him.

"Kid…" The little child, who had been quiet all that time, trying to figure out how he appeared there; mumbled against his chest, trying to free herself. However, the violet eyes teen just hugged her more, not opening his mouth to talk. He knew too well what would happen the moment he did.

Landing at a roof of a tall apartment building about three or four blocks away from the place he had found her, Kaito still held her in his arms. But this time, he rose her up, staring at her blue eyes. He needed to make sure she was alive… To make sure the sparkle in her eyes still existed. "Kid!" She said again, but he sighed and smiled, ignoring her once again.

She was fine. Tantei was still the same, with those slightly annoyed and mysterious eyes glaring at him. For a second there, he felt like singing. And notice that he wasn't a good singer nor enjoyed it, being tone deaf and all. "Kaitou KID!"

Waken up by the sudden yell, he finally let her go, kind of contradicted. Now that he came back to reality, there was something he was forgetting….

"You IDIOT!" Kaito yelled from the deep of his lungs, hitting her in the head slightly. As she blinked, somehow confused, he continued yelling at her. "What were you thinking? Do you want to die or what? You would have died, you know that right?" She opened her mouth to say something, but the teen continued. "How could you do that to me? You idiot!"

As his rambling continued, Shinichi sighed silently, trying to keep herself from smiling. She had survived, against all odds… she was still alive! She knew the danger was still close, but she couldn't help but feel relieved seeing him so close… And being alive! Once more, she felt thankful for that fact…

"Hey, are you listening?" Kaito suddenly said, kneeling down to take a good look at her. After all, he hadn't been able to see her for the last couple of days and he felt kind of… lonely without her.

As she smiled a little bit, looking lovelier than he could ever remember, Kaito´s head stopped working, concentrating on that only moment. If only she smiled like that everyday…

"Kid?" It was Shinichi´s time to stare at him worriedly, while wondering why he was grinning like a perverted idiot. "KID!" She called again when he didn't answer, resisting the urge to hit him back. She still fell irritated he dared to hit her, even if it was only slightly.

Blinking a few times, as he came back to the living world, Kaito wondered why he kept dozing off so much. It was all Tantei-kun´s fault, and yet that chibi didn't even care for her own life… "Sorry, was thinking about something…" He lied without a problem, forgetting that matter for a moment. "So, why DID you jump?"

Sighing, Shinichi started to walk slowly towards the roof entrance when she remembered something. Before Vermouth left, she had said something about a tracer… Her voice had been so faint she actually wondered if she had heard it right, but if she had said that… could it be that Gin put a tracer on her? "Search my clothes!" Shinichi suddenly demanded, running back towards the surprised Kaito.

The person in question just blinked, processed slowly what she just said; and then blushed shouting. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" His normally composed face was as red as a tomato, and he tried really hard not to let his stupid fantasies emerge from his dread word.

Freezing for a moment, as if she finally realized something; Shinichi blushed even more than him. "Not like that, pervert!" God, why was he such an idiot? How could he have thought about something different than…?

"There may be a tracer on me. Search for it, please…" No, she wouldn't let her thoughts stray away. At least not until she was in a safe room. Then, after taking the antidote, she would fantasize… "_Ok, seriously, stop it…_"

"Oh… right… sorry…" As Kid approached, still red; he could feel his heart beat like crazy, thou he had no idea why. After all, he was about to search her… "_I better not look into her eyes…_" Taking a deep breathe, repeating to himself that he was no pedophile and there was nothing attractive in that cute shrunk detective, he started searching her clothes.

The process took just two minutes, but through all that Shinichi reminded still, afraid to move as she still screamed at herself for being such an idiot. She could have searched herself, but her arm was starting to hurt badly and moving it didn't look like a good option…

"I found something." Both of them held their breath, staring at the small bug which Kid took out from the back of her shirt. "I think it is a traceable device…" As he looked down, he almost jumped away from the small child.

The venom and hatred in her usually calm and emotionless eyes was too much, as he could actually feel her hatred. Those weren't superficial feelings, but something which you cultivate through time. And it would only grow, deeper and stronger as the days and month passes, until she found and destroyed her target. "Gin…" she whispered, destroying the device without thinking twice.

A strange and a bit painful feeling rose from the deep of Kaito´s heart, as he wondered who that Gin person was. He held a special place in her heart, even if it was one born from hatred; but even then, she would think of him almost every day… Frowning, he suddenly took hold of her hand, forcefully dragging her down from the roof.

Confused, Shinichi tried to call him, asking him to stop walking as she needed to think; however, he paid her no attention. Kicking the door with all hid might, enraged for some reason, he glared at nothing. Honestly, why did it bothered him so much that she kept thinking about someone else but him? It´s not like it bothered him earlier… thou he did try and keep boys, and even girls; away from her whenever he could… "_I wonder why…_"

At first Shinichi allowed herself to be dragged who knows where, a bit disorientated by his sudden anger… But after she interiorized that They were coming, and he was still with her, she quickly kicked Kid to force him to stop.

"Hey! Why did you do it?" Kaito asked even more irritated, since she sure knew where to kick for it to hurt a lot. The person in question just rolled her eyes, snatching her hand away. Now, they were in one of the corridors of the big apartment…

"Baka-Kid, they are coming here." She stated, mentally trying to find a way out. Going through the front door was out of question, as well as using the back door. Plus, Kid using his hang-glider was also rather dangerous, as Gin could shot him. And Gin was known for his great aim.

While Tantei-kun thought about something, Kaito remembered the envelop Haibara had given him before she went away. She had told him not to open it, and to give it to Tantei in case of emergency… And that sure was an emergency.

Picking the lock of one of the apartments, Kaito dragged the little detective there before giving her the white envelope. As she stared at him, looking for answers, he sighed. "As you guesses, Haibara gave me the glasses and this thing. I was told to give you it in case of emergency." Shivering a bit, as her cold gaze froze him for a second, he only relaxed when she changed the direction of her sudden anger to the white envelope.

Taking it from his hands, Shinichi took some steps away from him before she opened it, staring bit surprised at what was there. Aside from two different pills, there was a note written in Haibara´s handwriting. Taking it out first, she silently read it.

**_Hi there, Kudo. _**

**_I bet you are wondering why I did something like this, even though you warned me not to do it. Well then, the truth is that I didn't want to you to regret it latter. I don't know how the thighs are going, but if he is next to you and you are reading this, than they have captured you. _**

**_I have two things for you. The blue pill is to be taken right away, as it is the antidote for the poison. I know I said I would leave it at home, but knowing your lack of luck… I decided to put it in hands of someone more capable. _**

**_The second one, the red pill, as a temporary antidote for Apotoxin. It is your choice if you wish to take it or not, but it should give you your body back for about two days. But considering it is YOU we are talking about, I would give it a day and a half… Anyway, if you decide to take it, I will want a detailed report latter. On everything. XD_**

**_Have fun, Haibara._**

**_P.S. Sorry for the smile… was watching a rather funny comedy and ended putting it there…_**

Crumpling it without thinking twice, Shinichi tried really hard not to start yelling at nothing. Or borrow Kid´s phone to call her and yell at her face. "What is she thinking?" Shinichi mumbled, taking the blue pill and swallowing it right way.

"Tantei?" Kid was calling her, but she just ignored him, wandering around the house looking for some clothes. Well, now that she had that opportunity, there was no way she would let it go. "Tantei!" Kid called once again, running after her.

"Go look for some make up." She ordered him all out sudden, entering the big bedroom that she had just found. "I will need you to make a disguise for me." Leaving the confused boy behind, she once again returned to her task of finding some clothes.

Haibara gave her a unique opportunity to escape. Gin was looking for a child and an adult, so if she got her teen form back, he would never suspect her. After all, he had no idea she was the shrunken form of the detective he had tried to kill two years ago.

"Lucky!" Smiling, finding a wardrobe full of woman´s things, Shinichi decided to choose something nice. Going back home was a no-no, and she couldn't just go back to the FBI, as they wouldn't recognize her. There were many items she could have chosen, but a particularly cute red dress with a white rose caught her attention.

Taking it out, she sighed in relief as it was her size. She would pay it back when she had the chance… Finding a pair of matching shoes, a cute hairpiece and white rose earrings, Shinichi finally went back to the living room, where a confused Kid was already waiting for her.

"I won't wear it." He said right away as he noticed the out-fit, receiving a rare laugh from Tantei-kun. He may use woman clothes as disguises sometimes, but he never liked to wear them. It made him feel like… a pervert!

"You are so stupid…" Shinichi added, as she tried to control her laugher. She surely wasn't expecting him to say that, nor to look at her with huge pleading eyes. "These are for me of course." Ignoring his confused gaze, she took the other pill out, staring at it for a bit.

She knew what would happen the moment she took it. Her body would start to heat up, her bones growing slowly causing her unthinkable pain… and yet, she would do it over and over again, as long as she could keep living. Sighing a bit, she gave Kid a long and deep gaze, before turning around. Her poker-face was in place, in case that idiot decided to ask more unwanted questions.

"In case you hear someone, or more like me; scream, just ignore it." Shinichi stated, quickly walking towards the bathroom. However, just as she had predicted; that irritating thief catch up with her, garbing her hand to force her to turn around.

His face was strangely serious, his violet eyes fixed on her as if trying to read her soul. "Why would you scream?" It was a simple question, and yet Shinichi knew the answer would be too complex to give in the few minutes they had until the organization arrived.

"I will explain later…" she mumbled, thou she wasn't really going to explain. "Just plug your ear with something…" As she said that, she quickly skipped towards the bathroom, ignoring his horrified expression.

She locked it, and sided towards the floor suddenly tired. She could hear him on the other said, saying that she should just forget whatever she was about to do… But she knew that was the only safe way out. Taking off all her clothes, she laid on the cold floor, her eyes shut as she took the antidote.

She knew what would happen next. She could feel her heart beat faster. She knew the horrible and torturous pain was only a few moment away, and yet she accepted it. If it meant to take him out of there safely, she didn't mind paying the price.

At first it was only her heart, running faster. Then, she could feel the heat inside of her rise, as she breathed faster and more frequently, her body demanding for more oxygen. And soon, she was panting, trying to get a hold of her heart and destroy it. It hurt, it beat too fast… she needed to stop it…

And before she knew, an agonized scream left her tightly shut lips, as her body pulsed for who knows what time. She could feel it, every bone, cell, muscle; in her body growing and developing. And then she screamed again, her body growing slowly towards what it was supposed to be. All she wanted to do was die, as every moment threatened to be her last. But then, when she was near the abysm, it stopped. And in place of Conan laid a long haired girl with sapphire blue eyes named Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

Gin sat at the sofa in the hotel room, looking at nothing, seeing nothing but the strange peaceful smile that brat had the moment he jumped. It was like he wished for everything to end… But then the main question was, what was that everything?

He seemed strangely relaxed when he had been pointed a gun at. No, not just relaxed. It was like he was used for it to happen almost every day. He had reminded calm, and waited for Gin to lose his guard before attacking.

Honestly, up until that moment Gin had though that little brat was just a FBI puppet. Some orphan child who they decided to use as a bait. But after seeing and interacting with him, Gin´s opinion changed completely.

The brat whose name he didn't know was way smarter than most people he had met. At least way smarter than Vodka for sure. His eyes held the strength and justice which most people lacked those days… and yet Gin believed he could change it. "He would be a great member…" He had thought as he stood up, grinning manically at the screen he had been looking at for the past three minutes.

It was his idea to put a tracer on that child, thou he hadn't really believed that brat could escape. But who knew, it actually turned out pretty well. They knew where he was, and the lost signal was the last clue he needed.

"Is Vodka awake yet?" The cold man asked Vermouth and Kir, the last one still nursing Bourbon. It was all his fault he had tried to stop Gin. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have fell from the stairs. As Vermouth shook her head, drinking vine once again, Gin almost sighed.

"We got the brat´s location." Vermouth stopped drinking, Bourbon smirked, and Kir got ready to leave. "Kir, you stay here. In case something happens, call." The person in question looked at him a bit confused, before sighing and sitting down once again.

On the other hand, the blond haired woman smirked a bit, wondering what happened with Gin. For some reason, he seemed really eager to get Conan back. "Don't tell me you found him interesting?" She asked as they rode the elevator down, ignoring the still angry Bourbon.

Gin looked up, gave her a long and steady glare, before a creepy smile rose to his lips. "You can say that. Like I said before, he can be really useful." Vermouth sighed, shaking her head.

"Not him, Gin." Looking up at the dark sky as they exited the hotel, she sighed. "That kid is always looking for the truth, and our organization is nothing but lies…" Lies that took people´s life, they freedom and happiness… Lies that captured people, and destroyed everything.

"Not a problem. All we need is to erase his memories, and replace them with something fabricated." They looked at each other, staring in each other's eyes for a moment, before Vermouth looked away, looking for her bike. Currently, she wasn't in the mood to sit with that close minded killer. "He is in the apartment building three blocks away. Watch the back door."

It was all she heard from him as she started her bike, and rode away, suddenly irritated. If they wanted Conan so much to erase his memories… then there was no way she would give him to them. "She is my angel…" she thought, her eyes locking locking on the building in question. The back door was well hidden from people´s eyes, but she found it in seconds.

Taking out her phone, she told Kir where Conan was, the street name and the building´s number. Vermouth knew what she would do with that information, and yet she didn't care. If FBI appeared there, Gin would have to retreat, forced to leave Conan alone. And then, the small child would disappear for good, hiding somewhere out of organizations reach.

"I hope you do your job well…" Vermouth whispered, closing her eyes a bit as she tried to shut off the cold. "Or else I will destroy you all, FBI agents."

* * *

A/N: So as you can see... I am going crazy XD Now even Gin is interested in Conan... -.- XD kukukukuku what will happen next... kukukuku

So my school started already... but since I only have classes at morning, I am pretty free for now XD That is, until the school work starts for real... I wonder what was I thinking when I chose both Physics and Chemistry... Hmmm... I could have been drunk.

Oh, by the way, does someone know someone who had Criminology in collage? I am thinking to apply for it next year, but I am still a bit unsure... If you know someone, pm me please...

gundamzbd36: That is for me to know, and write, and you for you to find out ;)

eL: I am doing my best to keep this interesting... thanks for commenting.

Assasin8: Honestly, I wonder what Kid was going there... *looks away* XD Hope you liked.

AquaTales: I have something really special prepared for Vermouth... Just as for Gin. :) It´s ok, I also dont review all the stories that I read... But I am happy to see you are still here XD

killuanatsume: If I killed her... you people would have killed me... *run away*

xLostChains: Im not evil!... *looks around* ok, maybe I am... As you requested, the chapter is here, M´lady. (unless you are male... now that would be awkward...)

I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to the next one XD Please review/fav/follow every time you can, because that is what keeps me working :)

Kaggami-chan


	14. Second Round

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 4 979**

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this one XD Enjoy**

* * *

Second Round

Tantei was screaming in agony, calling someone´s name he couldn't understand, and cursing. And Kaito was knocking at the door, trying to open it even after she said not to enter. He couldn't handle it, his own heart being torn apart. Her cries for help, even if muffled sometimes; were driving him crazy.

He knew she told him to wait, to pretend he didn't hear a thing but… but… that was impossible. Just the thought of her hurting, being afraid or fearful of something made him sick. He wanted to comfort her, to take away the pain.

She deserved better. She deserved to be happy, surrounded by people who love her. It was his policy that no one got hurt, and yet there was he, allowing his precious person to scream like that.

"Open!" Kid yelled for who knows what time, as another scream tore the faint peace. It was weaker than before, and he feared she was doing something dangerous. He had just saved her. What was she doing now?

Taking out a hairpin, he started unlocking the bathroom, prepared for anything. Not that he had any idea of what was going on… For all he knew… Oh, who was he kidding? He had no idea of what was going on, why she was screaming or why she looked so serious. And it worried him, as wild fantasies and impossible scenarios run through his head.

"Tantei…" he mumbled, noticing the bathroom had fallen silent. There was not a single sound coming from it, and Kaito lost it. Ignoring the lock he had been trying to unlock, with no luck as there was something stuck in it, he run against the door, taking it out of its frame as it fell down.

His arms started to hurt instantly, but he ignored it as he swept his gaze around the white bathroom, looking for Conan. However, before he managed to spot the little kid, something else caught his attention and he froze.

Lying on the cold ground, a half-naked woman with medium length brown hair didn't even move, covered with a white towel. She appeared to be breathing with difficulty, but her eyes were shut-closed. And she didn't move. She. Didn't. Move.

Furthermore, she was beautiful. Long dark eyelashes, a fair ivory skin, pink lips… "Damn, Kaito, pay attention!" He thought, resuming his search for Conan. That is, until he heard something move. Confused, he looked back, noticing that woman had woken up.

Her eyelashes moved a bit, but she didn't open them. Her hands started to look for something, and she started to rise up. Sitting at the cold ground, her hands holding her body with all their strength, as she appeared not to have any on her own; her eyes finally opened and she looked confused at the door.

Kaito was there, staring at her red as a tomato for two reasons. First, she had the same eyes as Tantei-kun, which reminded him of his night delusions. And seconds, because the towel slid down, revealing all her… goods…

As the girl noticed his face, she looked down confused, blushing ten shades of red herself. "PERTVERT!" She yelled, throwing a pair of glasses she had found towards him while picking the towel up. Kaito, on other hand, came back to reality and turned around, trying really hard not to think about what he just saw. That girl was pretty skinny, her bones showing off a lot, but that didn't stop her from having a nice…

"Oh god, what am I thinking?" He mumbled, as he heard her clear and somewhat familiar voice. She kept yelling at him, calling him a pervert and other names he wouldn't dare to repeat.

"Go away!" The stranger ordered in the end, her voice full of repressed anger. However, Kaito didn't move a bit, remembering Tantei-kun and his creamed. "OUT!" The girl yelled again, and he almost run out of there.

Somehow, that dangerous tone of voice she had used seemed really similar to Tantei´s…. Walking always quickly to somewhere he wouldn't see her again until she was dressed, he thought about what just happened. He didn't know who that girl was, but something about those eyes and voice made him think of Tantei, his heart beating fast for various reasons.

On the other side, the girl was still blushing madly, holding something really similar to a knife… (Where did she get it?) She couldn't believe he just stood there and stared at her, without moving until she shouted… Why, why did that have to happen?

That was exactly why she told him to keep out… and yet that idiot, as it always happened; didn't pay attention to her words at all. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…" Shinichi kept repeating to herself, as she slowly took the clothes she had brought with her. She needed to calm down, and think… and maybe after that kill that annoying thief once and for all.

Oh, that would make her so happy. Well, maybe not in the future, but considering the fact that he HAD seen her naked and keep staring at her all that time… That punishment didn't seem so bad. "One day I will make you pay…" she mumbled, sighing as she looked at herself through the mirror.

It had been ages since she turned back to her normal body, and her condition didn't seem better than before. Because of the antidote, her hair was now longer, almost reaching her shoulders. Well, at least it only worked on her head hair…

As her stomach grumbled, asking for food, she sighed. The dress was a little bit too big, but nothing that a belt wouldn't solve. After all, she was almost anorexic now that she turned back… On the other hand, the shoes were prefect, and she smiled a bit as she exited the room.

As if on instinct, her eyes flew around the room looking for Kid. She still was embarrassed, and angry with him; but the time was pressing them. And she had some things to explain to him… "Kid?" she called, a little bit surprised when Shinichi´s and not Conan´s voice came out of her mouth. Honestly, it was so strange, to turn back to her normal body. It was like… that body wasn't hers.

Shinichi waited for some seconds, starting to look for him worried. He didn't answer her, nor appear suddenly like he usually did. And she couldn't see him in the dark living room, starting to get worried. "Kid?" She called again, slowly moving around the house. Her weakened state didn't allow give her much options, since even that took a lot from her.

"Come on, don't be angry!" There was an almost pleading tone in her voice, as panic threatened to assault her. What if they found them, and he got captured? She hadn't heard a thing, but who knew… "KID!" There was only one place left to check, the bedroom.

As she opened the door, her heart beating fast from the effort, she slowly came in. Her blue eyes swept around the room, trying to see anything in that darkness. However, it was impossible. There was not a single light or guide point she could use. Even so, she took her chances.

Slowly walking in, her hands looking for objects she could bump into around her; she forgot there were some small pillows scattered around the room. As if on purpose, just to remain her that Lady Luck didn't like her that much, she bumped into one of them. Losing balance, she prepared herself for the floor. "Just don't let me break a bone…" she thought, her eyes closed.

However, she never felt the floor, as a pair of strong yet gentle arms warped around her. And all of sudden, she was being lifted like a princess, as her saviors carried her to the living room. "What were you thinking, walking in like that?" Kid asked, not looking at her.

Shinichi blinked a few times, before her heart skipped a beat and she blushed. He was close. Way too close… She could actually feel his breath on the top of her head, and she couldn't help but blush even more. "You didn't answer…" She mumbled, sighing in relief as he sat her down on the sofa.

Without saying a thing, Kaito gave her a long look before he turned around, walking quickly towards the bathroom. Surprised, and a bit confused, Shinichi couldn't help but ask. "What are you looking for?" It was a rather normal question, so she jumped a bit when he eyed her angrily.

"I'm look for Tantei!" Kaito stated, near the despair. He had searched the bathroom once, finding nothing but the chibi´s clothes... And it worried him to no end. What if someone managed to snuck in the room and take her?

Worried as he was, the last thing he expected was the strange girl too laugh, and laugh really soundly. "Are… are you… a… idiot?" She mumbled through the laughed, pure tears falling down her eyes. "I know I said you were an idiot… many times indeed… But to think you really were… What an idiotic thief…"

Frowning, as that last phrase rang a bell, he made his way back towards her. "That should be my question. What were you doing there, naked on top of it?" Now he was BOTH angry and worried, so his mood wasn't the best. He didn't even flinch when she glared at him, suddenly remembering the earlier episode.

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't figure it out yet, Kid." She smirked and sighed a bit. "Tantei went it… and I came out." Shinichi smirked even more, pleased as his eyes widened a lot. "So, who does it make me?"

Staring at her as if she was a ghost, Kaito couldn't believe his eyes. If what she said… no, what she said was true. No one entered that room aside from Tantei, and considering the fact she had been shrunk… That teen must be… She had to be… "Tantei?"

Shinichi smiled even more, as a kind and warm one replaced the smirk. "That´s right. Nice too meet you, Kaito Kid."

Kaito couldn't believe his eyes. He had imagined how she would look as a teen, more times than he should have… but he sure wasn't expecting for her to be like that. She was… even more beautiful than he thought she would be.

Gulping, suddenly aware he has seen HER naked body; he blushed even more. "Tan… How… When…" So many question, so little time. Her smile suddenly faded, and she sighed, looking out of the window. With little effort, she told him about the antidote and the pain associated with it.

"More questions later!" As Kaito was about to make another question, she interrupted him right away. "Gin is on his way, and we need to fool him. I need you to make me a quick disguise, so he won't recognize me."

Nodding, allowing his questions to rest for a while, Kaito still couldn't help but blush slightly every time he looked at her. At least he had his poker face. Approaching her with the make-up and brown contact lenses he had been carrying with him who knows why, he started to work.

It would be easy for him to do it, if it wasn't for the fact he and she kept blushing madly every time their eyes crossed. Man, he should have done what she said and waited. Now they had to endure that awkwardness who knows how long…

"Done!" Kaitou exclaimed five minutes later, rubbing his face as he allowed her to check on it. Her eyes were brown, and she had more wrinkles on her face, looking about thirty years old. There wasn't much he could do without his usual tools, but that would work in an emergency. "Go look for some clothes for me while I work on myself."

Nodding, grateful she could escape his gasp, Shinichi almost run back to the bedroom. That had been the most embarrassing five minutes of her life… With him so close to her, touching her skin, face, lips… It was a miracle she hadn't collapsed right there, as her heart rate was fast enough for a heart attack.

Furthermore, just to make thing worse, her own eyes couldn't help but search for his eyes and lips, momentarily remembering that moment in his house when they almost kissed… "I'm going crazy!" Shinichi mumbled, heat emanating from her face as she tried to hide it within her hands. She was being persecuted by the organization, and all she could thing about was that almost-kiss…

"Get your act together, Kudo Shinichi!" She yelled inside of her, taking a deep breath before she returned to the room. Her poker face seemed to work fine, so she better make good use of it. What good would it bring if he realized she had a little crush for him?

Handing him the clothes, she watched silently as he disappeared somewhere to change, her mind focusing on making a plan. She couldn't return home, at least not until she went back to Conan. And even after that, she needed to disappear. She and Haibara had a plan, and started working on it… But whatever it would work or not would be seen later.

Now, her main worry was to escape and find a place to stay. With the FBI around the town, the organization wouldn't stay long. It was too dangerous and their Boss was known for being an over-cautious person. "They won't stay long…" Shinichi thought, closing her eyes. "But until I go back, where will I stay?"

"You can stay with me." Kid´s voice startled her, as she jumped slightly and turned around to stare at a middle age man who looked rather… nice… "My mom will be in the town for a while, in case you are worried about staying alone with me."

His always messy hair was hidden under a hat, while he wore a black suit with a white rose in the pocket. He smiled a bit, his violet eyes sparking as she nodded. "No… I think it would be great but…" Kaito understood that look. She was worried about getting him involved in her mess. Not that she had to.

"You know, I was the one who decided to come here." He stated as he slowly approached her. "Plus, I and my mom are thieves, so trouble is something we are used too." Giving her his signature smirk, he extended his hand her way, bowing a little. "Shall we go, m´lady?"

Giggling a bit, Shinichi took his hand. He was right. He was used to trouble and there WAS someone after his life who could be part of the organization… "Maybe… Maybe staying a few days with him won't be so bad…" She thought as they destroyed her small clothes and exited the room, silently hopping Gin wouldn't be there.

Walking hand in hand, pretending to be a couple, Shinichi and Kaitou quietly made their way to the entrance as silence took over them. Both of them had their worries, one of the including wondering if the other could hear the increasing beat of their heart. After all, they were really close to each other.

As the elevator stopped at the entrance hall, both of them took a deep breath before exiting. They lives depended on their acting skills. Looking around the hall, Shinichi smiled kindly as they made their way towards the front door. She could hear her heat beat loud, the anxiety and fear threatening to take over her senses. Only his strong hand against hers stopped her from spinning and walking away, back to the room. "Everything will be alright…" she heard him whisper, as they opened the door and got greeted with icy-cold air.

According to the clock they had seen earlier, it was almost nine o´clock. The moon shone brightly on the sky and people hurried back home from work, some stopping at bars for a drink. However, that wasn't what interested Shinichi.

Taking a glace around, it took all her will power to continue breath slowly, as she saw Gin´s black car. And right near it, stood the man she hated and feared so much: Gin. His cold eyes exanimated the building slowly, as he talking with someone on the phone.

As Kaito and Shinichi, now in disguise; stepped out of the apartment building, his eyes quickly run their way, as he searched them over and over again. Kaito tightened his grip on her hand as it began to tremble a bit, trying to behave as normally was possible.

His violet eyes took a glace of the dangerous looking man, before he looked away. Any normal person would do it, considering the appearance of the man. "Let´s go." He said in a deep voice, leading Tantei away from him.

That man was strange, especially the intensity with which he gazed at them. It made Kaito want to run away, and hide somewhere far away. However, it would make them look suspicious if they started to run all out sudden… Plus, considering the state Tantei was in, he truly doubted she could run.

Shinichi smiled a little bit at him, and slowly followed him. Gin´s eyes were still on them, but she tried to ignore them. They weren't with a child, not had any type of bag or suitcase which would allow them to hide a kid in there. As she felt the gaze disappear all out sudden, she understood he came to the same conclusion as she did.

However, that didn't stop her from worrying, tightening her grip around Kid´s hand that it almost hurt both of them. She never would admit to anyone, but she was afraid of Gin. He was stronger and way crueler than she was… Who knew what would happen if he figured who she really was.

"Don't worry." Kid whispered, leaning close to her ear. "I will protect you." Her head shot up, as he was taller than she; and a kind smile took over her. He sure was gentle with her, always saying the things she needed to hear. For a moment there, she forgot all her worries.

"Idiot." Her voice sung as she looked forward again, catching the glance of a police car. The driver looked strangely familiar, driving really fast despite the speed limit. Curious, she tried to look inside, blinking surprised as she saw Sato and Jodie in the same car. Figuring out where they were headed, Shinichi almost started to laugh.

Kaito only looked at her confused, continuing to walk as if nothing happened. He had some money with him, and the bus station which would take them to Ekoda wasn't that far away. He would have preferred using the train, but the train station was twenty minute walk away. Considering that Tantei was already panting, he really doubted she could make it that far. Well, at least she wouldn't escape so soon from him… With that in mind, he smirked.

* * *

"Jodie-san!" Tagaki called, running quickly towards the two woman, both with short hair, who glared at each other. It had been only one minute since they got some info from the NOC CIA agent about Conan´s whereabouts, and those two already managed to get in conflict.

"I will be the one driving!" Sato stated again, holding the key´s in her hands carefully. "I am pretty familiar with these streets and can drive well." Jodie narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. After all, Conan´s life was on stake there after all…

Turning around towards the only male in the proximity, the blond FBI agent stated. "I and Sato will go to the apartment buildings along with two more cars. You take Agent Camel and go to the hotel." Her order was brief, and easy to understand. But it also carried a lot of authority, and Takagi run quickly without even thinking. After all, she did resemble Sato-san when she spoke like that…

Sighing, both woman entered the car, without exchanging a word between them. It was FBI who managed to find the hotel, but it was Japanese police that located it first. Indeed, their knowledge of the city was greater than the FBI.

"Put the seat belt on. The ride will be bumpy." As soon as Sato stated that, the car flew through the streets of Beika. Honestly, for a moment there Jodie wondered if she really was a detective. Judging by her driving skills, she would have thought Sato was a street racer…. And a good one too.

"Right, left, left…" At first the blond fed had tried to keep up with the road, but after skipping one more semaphore, she gave up. The streets placement was too confusing, and soon she got herself lost in it. Instead of that, she took out her gun, to make sure it worked perfectly.

The bullets were ready to be fired, and she got two more recharges in case they were needed. "Now that I think about it… What is Cool Kid doing there?" Jodie mumbled, as that fact was still puzzling her. With the traffic cameras, they only saw Gin, Bourbon and Vermouth leaving the hotel…

"I bet he found a way to escape." Sato, who had heard that, laughed a bit. "Conan is a pretty intelligent child, and he never stays in one place. I believe the hardest part is not to kidnap him, but to make sure he doesn't escape."

Joining her laughed, Jodie couldn't help but agree with her. Conan was a box of surprises, and not all of them were pleasant. At least not for his captors. "Even so, moving three blocks is a huge deal… We will have to ask him when we get him back."

"And what will happen next?" Sato´s eyes narrowed once again, as she glared a bit at Jodie. "He will have to move country, change his name and even family. Just because he got involved with you." That was her biggest problem with FBI. How could they have allowed such a small child to get involved in such a big problem? Conan may be smart, but he was only an elementary school student!

"We didn't… I don't know how, but he was already involved when we came in contact with him." Jodie could read the disbelief in Sato´s eyes, but it was true. Conan, along with Haibara, were a mystery that even FBI couldn't crack. Many times she had asked herself who really Edogawa Conan was. There were no records of him prior his moving in with the Mouri´s.

"Really? He does have the tendency to get into cases, but for him to be involved into such a big thing…" That little kid confused Sato a lot. Sometimes, when he was around other detective or his classmates, he acted like an adult. He knew a lot of things he wasn't supposed to know, and his deduction skills were better than of many police detectives… However, when it came to Ran or some strangers, he started acting like a child he was… "Sometimes, I wonder if he isn't hiding something…"

Nodding, Jodie though the same thing. "He is hiding something, but he doesn't trust anyone enough to tell them." As the blond woman said that, they turned one more corner, getting really close to the apartment building. "I haven't pressed him until now, but I think after this we will have a long talk…"

"Agreed." One more corner, one more semaphore ignored. "And I will be there too, since I want some answers only he can give us." The car stopped some meters from the building, and Jodie noticed right away a black Porsche parked right in front of it.

Remembering what Akai Shuichi had told her, Gin´s favorite car was a black Porsche. So, either it was a big coincidence, or Gin was still there. "Get ready." Taking out their guns, both woman quickly exited the car, running towards the building while keeping a watch on their surroundings.

There appeared to be no one at the car, and the front door of the building was opened. With one glance, the woman separated, each one hiding on opposite side. Counting to three, they took one step forward. Their hearts were beating fast, as adrenaline run through their body. One wrong more, and they could end up dead.

"There is no one at the corridor…" A faint voice resounded through the hall, as they noticed that the elevator was going up. Approaching it slowly, they made sure it stopped before they got into another one and went to the last floor too. The backup still hadn't arrived, but they had no time to lose.

The corridor was deserted, silence pairing the air as they slowly and swiftly made their way through the corridor. The door to the roof was opened, and they stopped near it, listening carefully. On the other side, two male voice was heard talking.

"That brat isn't here." The first one stated, his voice cold like the ice. A laugh was heard, followed by swears. "Could it be he escaped as soon as he got here?"

"Or maybe he is hiding in one of the rooms, waiting for us to leave?" The second person, whose voice was calmer and warmer than the first one said, sighed. From what Jodie understood, the first one was Gin and the second Bourbon.

Gesturing to Sato, counting backwards from three to invade the roof, the suddenly phone call froze her on her tracks. For a moment there she feared it was her phone, until she head Gin pick up. "FBI? Where are you now?... Ok, leave him be. We´ll get him back later. Yes, hide until further orders."

"What is wrong?" Apparently, Bourbon was left out of the conversation, feeling forced to demand answers. As they heard footsteps their way, Jodie and Sato searched for a place to hide for the time being.

"The feds managed to find our hide out. Apparently, we weren't the only one who bugged the kid… Anyway, Kir decided to flee, and left Vodka since he still hadn't woken up. They are coming here, so we need to leave too." Both woman looked at each other a little bit confused, since they hadn't put a bug on Conan. But considering the fact that Kir was undercover, it was no surprise she was forced to lie about it.

"It seems we will have to give up on Conan for now…" Even Sato could hear the disappointment in Bourbon´s voice, narrowing her eyes enraged. That bastard wanted Conan to join their organization? Now she knew who she would target first.

"It seems so. Boss said to retreat for now." Gin sighed a bit, something a little bit uncharacteristic. However, considering how strange that day had been, no one could judge him. In addition, he felt irritated that the brat escaped. "Vermouth already left, we are the only one left."

At that point, Sato and Jodie were ready for an ambush, carefully hidden in the darkness. They heard the door open, the cold air suddenly refreshing the corridor. Taking a deep breath, they looked at each other, running out of their hiding as both man almost reached the elevator.

"Police, stop right there!" Sato yelled, noticing that they began to draw out their guns. Not waiting a second, she released the trigger on her gun, a fast bullet flying towards Bourbon´s hand before she hid again.

"FBI!" Jodie screamed on her turn, shooting against Gin. He was the one they should worry about more, thou according to Conan Bourbon was a great opponent too. Unluckily for her, he dodged all her bullets, releasing his own.

"Damn, she should have called sooner." Bourbon swore, pissed that short haired woman managed to injure his arm. However, he wouldn't let it slide. Finding his own hiding place, as he waited for the elevator to appear, he stopped shooting for a moment.

Those three seconds where nothing but silence resided in the corridor seemed to be endless. No one of them dared to move, both parties waiting for the other to strike. Gin was a bit impressed with the ability of those two woman, but soon it got replaced by irritation. After all, Boss was waiting for him.

"Show up, whoever you are." Bourbon kind of sung, though it sounded more like a threat. Smirking, Sato took a deep breath, before rolling out of her hiding, shooting more bullets she had specially reserved for him.

The man in question tried to hide again, as the elevator had arrived and he was trying to escape towards it. However, one of the bullet hit his leg, and he fell down toward the hard floor. Gin turned around, maybe to help him, maybe to finish him; but Jodie´s bullets forced him to run away towards the closing elevator, as he entered it just in time.

In less than seconds, Gin was gone as if he never was there. However, Bourbon was still there, bleeding both from his arm and leg. "At least we got one…" whispered Jodie, her heart pounding in her ears. The detective near her nodded, taking out her phone to call for back up again.

Furthermore, they had managed to catch Vodka, if the conversation they had heard was anything reliable. "And Conan is safe somewhere…" The dark haired woman added, sighing in relief no one got killed that time.

Looking at each other, they smiled happily. The first round may have been a disaster, but they had managed to win in the end. "I get the feeling our next confrontation isn't far away…" Jodie thought, taking the gun away from the bleeding Black Organization member.

* * *

A/N: So many reviews... I feel in heaven... In case you are wondering, my first week went well, but I already have tons of homework I dont want to do -.- XD Hope you liked the chapter, and the way I kind of put on hold the whole BO business... After all, they lost many members and have to reorganize before the second strike... :) I love you guys. XD

Yuri Kumiko: Kukuku... He almost fainted from something else... kukuku...

killuanatsume: She wont stay away, but as I said, everyone needs a break to reorganize... And add a little bit fluff XD I am girl after all...

Guuest 2 (I dont know what to call you... ): What would Vermouth do... *shivers* You people like to toy with my plot bunny too much... That´s why I love you XD

Assasin8: As I said, if this story will go towards the strange direction, it will be all because of reviews... But that´s what keeps it interesting. XD

AquaTales: FBI... you should feel sorry for FBI...

Guest 3: No, it´s not. It will give her one day and a half, but she will turn back.

THANKS hitomi65, eL, xellos-sore-wa-himitsu-desu, guests and everyone above for reviewing... I kept smirking all day as I read them... Thank you *bow*

Kaggami-chan

P.S. If you see too many smiles, its because I finished writing and edited this at night while half sleeping XD Now, Im off to sleep. Good night! (or day... -.-)


	15. Unexpected Occurrence

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan... if I did, it wouldnt be as interesting as it is XD**

**Words: 3 225**

**A/N: My school is crazy! They actually out one class in the whole day just so we wont have one day free... -.- Who does that? *sigh* No wonder Shin-chan turned out so mean this chapter... Enjoy XD**

* * *

Unexpected occurrence

The busy bus stop, which became filed with people in a matter of seconds as many hurried home, stood the same for a certain dark haired detective, who watched the movement against the arrests of the bus stop. She was looking emotionless at the crowd, waiting for someone, as her blue eyes swept each human being. Right next to her, a couple of boys tried to get her attention, enchanted by her looks. However, she just ignored them, her mind focused on something else.

It had been ten minutes since they ditched their first disguise, stealing clothes from a couple of teenagers they had followed into the bathroom. Shinichi still felt bad about it, but what could she do? Even if Gin suspected nothing, those disguises they had worn were incomplete.

Sighing, her hands tangles; she closed her eyes, head resting against the bus stop. For a while now her head had been hurting like crazy. In addition, she could swear that her fever was rising… When she had woken up that morning, she had noticed that she had a slight fever but now… Sighing, trying to ignore the noise as if people were only flies, she cursed.

Kid was taking too long. Honestly, how long did it take to enter a coffee and ask for two sandwiches? Not that long, for sure. Oh, Shinichi hated it so much, being sick… It made her always grumpy and irritated, so she really hopped Kid would come back soon. Otherwise, she would snap at those annoying idiots who kept pestering her… Who did they think she was, trying to talk to her?

"Sorry I took so long…" she head Kid´s familiar voice, but she didn't move. It took too much energy to move, or open her eyes, for that matter. All she wanted was to go to sleep, even if that meant falling asleep right there… However, before she knew it, a rather cold hand caught hers, and she began being dragged towards a bus.

Opening her eyes surprised, and a bit scared, she sighed in relief it was only Kid. However, he looked really irritated, as if he saw something he didn't like. Or maybe hear… "K-Ka- Wait, how am I supposed to call you again?" Shinichi inquired, as Kid paid for their tickets and made her walk toward the back of the bus.

Only then he allowed her to sit, sitting right next to her as he warped a blanked around her. Blinking, even more surprised, she forgot all about his angry eyes from before. Grinning, now much more comfortable with having something warm around her, she thanked him a few times. "Call me Kaito."

Sighing, Kaito knew there was no need to hide his name. She had seen his home, had met his mother and he was sure she still remembered her way to his house… Honestly, he was completely in her hands now. If by some chance she decided to rat him out, he was domed. However, that´s not why he got so angry.

It had been hard as it was to leave her at the bus station all alone, wearing a big sweater and leggings; but he hadn't had a choice. Shinichi needed to eat something as soon as possible, or else she would faint. In addition, he noticed her fever had risen a lot, which meant there was a need for medicaments and something warm to cover her with.

So he left her there, trying to find quickly everything he needed. Shinichi was using a hood to hide her face, a favor she did to Kid as he begged her. However, it wasn't as effective as Kaitou had thought in the beginning, since a bunch of guys were trying to talk to her when he came back.

Truly, Kaito still wasn't sure why he got so irritated… Sitting quietly near her, he still wonder who those idiots where who dared to hit on HIS Shinichi when she was on HIS watch. He had only left her for some minutes and they surrounded her right away. For a moment there, Kaitou had actually considered using the sleeping gas on them. That is, before he snatched her and dragged her into the bus.

Noticing suddenly that he had called her "his", he could feel his face heat up a lot, as blood made its way to his face. It was starting again… he was becoming over-protective, just from knowing that she was Tantei. "I am going crazy…" He thought, still trying to figure out why he got so angry.

Shinichi, on the other side, was also lost in her thought. However, hers had nothing to do with Kaito. She wondered exactly how she would explain her situation to FBI, and maybe Ran. After all, Conan would need to disappear, maybe forever….

Her mind was getting fuzzy, and she gave Kaito a look. He seems to be lost in deep thought, so she closed her eyes a bit, trying to clear her mind. After all, she didn't want to fall asleep until she was near a sofa or bed…

Lost in her thought, Shinichi hadn't noticed as two more people joined them, talking happily with the teen sitting next to her.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" Inquired one of them, who just happened to be a girl… a girl named Aoko who knew Kaito pretty well. Near her, there was one more familiar person, looking surprised and confused at Kaito and Shinichi.

"Aoko, Hakuba… What are you guys doing here?" That was a first, Aoko rarely left Ekoda, especially with that English Bastard. Actually, since when did they get so friendly to go somewhere together?

"I asked you first, stupid Kaito!" Aoko almost yelled, finally getting Shinichi´s attention. The blue yes beauty opened her eyes, staring at Aoko and Hakuba confused. The last time she checked, they weren't there.

Both Aoko and Hakuba froze for a second, lost in those deep blue eyes. They were really calm, like the ocean, and a little bit sleepy. "H-hi…" Aoko tried to great, color disappearing from her face. She had been wrong. Those eyes weren't just clam, they were sharp, deadly and she felt like they could see her soul.

"Hello." The unknown girl answered, smiling a little bit. However, that didn't change the intensity with which she had been looking at them. "May I know who you are?" She had a pleasant voice, and seemed to have good etiquette.

"Oh, right, sorry…" Trying to get her act together, Aoko smiled. "My name is Nakamori Aoko, and this is Hakuba Saguru. Nice to meet you." As the girl's attention shifted to her friend, the brown haired girl sighed in relief, sending Kaito a confused gaze. However, that idiot just grinned even more, his eyes on Hakuba and his reaction.

And as if on cue, Hakuba locked his brown-reddish eyes with hers, blinking a few times surprised. For some reason, she had been sending him deadly glares ever since she noticed him. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Ran."

Now he was even more confused. Seeing her face, and those eyes, there was no doubts that she was Kudo Shinichi, a teen detective such as himself. "Ran? But aren't you Kud…"

Before he managed to finish, another glare was sent his way, and he took one step back. He couldn't help it, a little bit frighten. "My name is Ran. R. A. N." Aoko and Kaito looked at each other, knowing they missed some important part of the conversation. Not that Kaito cared, happy to see Hakuba getting frighten, even if for a while. Well, at least now he wouldn't go after her.

However, at that moment his childhood friend connected some dots, as she looked at both Kaito and Shinichi, and the way they had been sitting so close to each other. Smirking, she almost laughed at Kaito. "So, did you find her?"

Three confused faces turned her direction, as she smirked even more. Kaito should have never said that at school… now Aoko had something she could use against Kaito every time he misbehaved. "You know, that girl about who you are crazy? That girl that got kidnaped?"

Hakuba knew he would remember that day forever: the day Kuroka Kaito, possibly Kaitou Kid; blushed redder than a tomato. His mouth opened a bit, before he shot up to yell at Aoko, while ignoring the girl behind him who gave him a puzzled look. Judging from her reaction, she hadn't hear a thing.

Taking that opportunity while Kaito was busy, Hakuba looked at Shin- Ran, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you lying, Kudo Shinichi?" There was no way he would be fooled by her innocent face, as she blinked a few times as if not understanding his question. "I saw your photos and heard a lot about you. There is no need to fake."

Up until then, she had been wearing a cheerful smile, which disappeared as soon as Hakuba said that. Instead, annoyance and irritation took over her lovely face as she frowned a bit. "No need for you to know." They stared at each other for a moment, before Hakuba sighed and looked at his watch.

It was more than obvious that he wasn't going to get more answers than that, so he didn't press it. From what he heard, Kudo had been a great and famous detective until two years ago, when she suddenly disappeared from the face of earth. There had been many rumors, unconfirmed; she had died. However, her parents hadn't said a thing, behaving like it was normal. Even the Japanese Police hadn't started looking for her…

However, judging from her answer and the fact she was right in front of him, her disappearance had nothing to do with death. Hakuba had wanted to meet her for a while now, intrigued that she got called Holmes of the Heisei Era; but never got such a chance, as she disappeared before he had the opportunity to meet her… However, now she was right before him…

"What are you staring at?" Kaito´s irritating voice destroyed Hakuba´s concentration, who turned around just to glare at the magician. He also started at him irritated, while Aoko giggled loudly at the scene.

"What does it matter to you?" Wait, if Kudo knew Kuroba, and she indeed was as smart as people said she was; then maybe she would be able to prove Kuroba and Kid were the same person. "How did you two meet anyway?"

The silence took over the group, as Kaito panicked a bit. They meet in a heist… his heist… Now, how could he explain that? Hakuba was already pretty certain he was Kid… Nevertheless, Shinichi smiled a little bit, answering for him. "My mom was his father´s student. So I got to know him when she took me to one of his classes?" Only Kaito´s famous poker face stopped him from looking stunned, stunned and stunned at her easy-going lie.

Not that it sounded as a lie… Even he, the master of magic tricks and disguises couldn't tell it was a lie. "My mom used to be an actress, and took some quick-change lessons from his father for her job. And she still keeps in touch with Chikage-san." Shinichi smiled again, trying hard not to smirk. "So when I said I was coming back to town, mom asked me to check on Kaito and his mom."

Not feeling the lest guilty, maybe because of her fever; the blue eyes detective lied with ease. It was true that her mother knew Kaito´s parents and kept in touch with his mother, but everything else was a made up. She never met Kaito, nor his father. That is, aside from a small event which happened in elementary school ages ago…

"Is that so?" But of course Hakuba had to look skeptically at her, unsure whatever he could believe her or not. After all, she was lying about her name… Noticing she lowered her head when the bus stopped, and some people came in, Hakuba narrowed his eyes suspicious once again. Now that he thought about it, why did she kept looking out of the window, hiding as soon as she noticed a black car?

Her disappearance, and even reappearance, was pretty suspicious. Someone as famous as her couldn't just disappear from the face of earth from one day to another without leaving any clues… And yet, every time he tried to find her, he got nothing.

That´s right. Hakuba had tried to find Kudo Shinichi many times, but her disappearance was still a mystery. The last time she had been seen in public was at the amusement park with her friend. However, after that, no one heard a thing about her.

She did come back from time to time, if his information was something reliable; but those times were few and brief. "Where have you been all this time, Kudo Shinichi?" Hakuba thought, narrowing his eyes once again.

However, he hadn´t time to ask that question, as the bus started to run again, and the noise people made increased. They were so loud he wasn't even able to hear his own thoughts, even more ask someone a question. Irritated, he turned around with the intention to yell at someone. However, not a single sound came out of his throat, as he noticed three people in black pointing guns at everyone.

"One sound and I will kill everyone!" One of them yelled, mask on top of their faces. "No one will get hurt as long as you do as we say!" People nodded, fearing for their lives as they sat down slowly, silence taking over the bus.

"No police, no funny movements. All we need is to borrow this bus. When we get to our destination, we will release you all." One more of them said, and Hakuba sat next to Shinichi, while Aoko sat near Kaito terrified.

No one said a thing, and the bus driver started to change his route to the place he was told to go. Someone people started to cry, others prayed with their eyes closed. Even Kaito was busy trying to calm down Aoko, who was now unable to keep her tears to herself.

However, there was one person who did neither of that, staring with hatred at the kidnappers. Concerned about the blue eyes detective, Hakuba looked at her, having to double check it was really her.

After all, the irritated glances she had been giving him were nothing compared to those she was sending the kidnapers. The difference was… huge… "I knew Lady Luck hated me…" She then whispered, shaking her head in irritation.

Hakuba knew the police would know soon that a bus was hijacked, and come up with a plan to get it back. However, he truly wished they would work fast, since judging by Kudo´s eyes, she was already looking for a way to stop them. And he could swear it wouldn't be in a painless way… at least not for the hijackers.

* * *

The ambulance left, followed by a couple of police and FBI cars, while two woman looked at each other disappointed, and sighed. Despite searching the whole apartment building for Conan, they found to trace of him. No one saw a child entering or leaving the building, nor was hiding one. Someone did say that a couple had left the building around the same time that those man in black arrived, but they hadn't a child with them.

"I wonder where he disappeared to…" Sato sighed, sitting inside her red car she had asked someone to bring her. "I mean, even they thought he was here…" Damn, that child knew how to confuse people… "Can't we call him or something like that?"

Sitting next to her was the blond FBI, who also sighed disappointed. "No, he left his phone at home. They would have taken the phone away from him either way, so…" Jodie had to agree with Sato on that topic. Conan could be a pain sometimes. "However, they didn't get him. I bet he will contact us as soon as he can."

They looked at each other, sighing at the same time as Takagi joined them, a bit uncomfortable at the back seat. "I just called Hakase Agasa and he said Conan-kun hadn't contacted them yet." He reported, closing the door after him. It was cold outside, and he didn't want Sato-san to get sick.

"Is that so? Well, I guess we will have to wait…" Adjusting her mirror, Sato gave Takagi a long look before she asked him to continue the report.

"There was no one else aside from the large man in the hotel room, but there should have been around four people, without counting Conan. Aside from that, one more hotel booked by them was found, and the people who were there escaped before we managed to get them. They are currently being followed."

Sato looked at Jodie, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. Not doing anything, but wait would drive them crazy. So maybe if they used their energy to search for the reminding members, than maybe the time they spent waiting for news would reduce drastically.

"Ah, and we found traces of blood at the roof." The red car stopped abruptly, almost sending Takagi against the front window. Sato sure was lucky there were no cars behind her…

"Blood? They found blood?" The woman in question almost yelled, her eyes wide open and blood being drained from her face. And next to her, there was someone who looked exactly like her, livid as a corpse.

"Y-yes…" Takagi mumbled, also worried. "The quantity is faint, but it´s fresh… It was taken to the laboratory and soon we will get the DNA profile… Hopefully, it isn't Conan´s…" Silence came back to the car once again, as everyone tried to hide their worried faces.

Gin wasn't injured when they met him, neither was Bourbon. In addition, Conan didn't carry a gun nor knew how to use it, at least they thought he didn't. So if someone got injured… there was only one person who could get… "Tell them to hurry." Sato begged, starting her car again.

No one said a thing for a while, slowly driving towards the Beika Police Department. That is, until Takagi´s phone started to ring. Three pairs of eyes glued to it, he took the call and put it on speaker right away. "Takagi here."

"Takagi, a bus was hijacked. Are you with Sato and Jodie?" From the other side, the worried voice of Inspector Megure caught everyone´s attention. As Takagi said yes, he continued. "It´s those three that escaped… They have guns, and took control of the bus. Follow it without giving away you are police. Keep us updated on the situation, and soon we will give you more orders."

As the call died, the occupants of the red car looked at each other, wondering what run through those people heads. Even if they managed to escape FBI, doing something so flashy as to kidnap a bus… "For some reason, I think that many of them aren't that smart…" Takagi commented, as Sato quickly changed her course to catch up with those thieves. No, they weren't smart at all…

* * *

A/N: Who would have thought Shin-chan´s bus got hijacked by BO members who were trying to escape? ME! XD I was feeling pretty irritated when Shin-chan and Hakuba´s interaction occurred, so that why she turned out mean... And in case you are wondering, yes, she will get even meaner the next chapter... Believe me, putting a sick Shinichi and BO members in the same room never ends well... for them... XD

Assasin8: Remember your latest review, when you mentioned Aoko and Hakuba... I guess now everyone knows from where they appeared XD It was supposed to be one of Shinichi´s friends, but your suggestion is ten times better XD

Guest: Thank you. I will try to update it twice a week, so I hope you will keep reading. :)

AquaTales: I laughed so much when I wrote that awkward Shin-Kai moment... XD I still am, every time I remember it... As for Bourbon, I like him too... maybe he will escape XD it all depends on my mood and school work... P.S. I know exactly what will happen to Kaito when they find out *creepy grin*

eqrqtowy: :) I´m really happy you like it *smiles even more* I completely plan on finishing this story, otherwise I will lose all my pride as a Detective Conan fan... I will work harder to improve my writing skills, and expand my vocabulary a bit... So I really hope you will keep reading it. :)

Thanks for everyone else who reviewed, fav or followed! It means a lot to me and I hope I can keep seeing you here in the future. :)

Please review/fav/follow every time you can, because that is what keeps me working :)

Kaggami-chan

P.S. Once again, I am editing this at night... -.- Many apologies for too many smiles... XD


	16. That Hated Melody

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan!**

**Words: 3 060**

**A/N: A little bit shorter than usual, but I hope you like it. My plans kind of changed from this chapter... Sorry... -.- Enjoy XD**

* * *

The Hated Melody

The minutes were slowly running, and Shinichi´s mood didn't improve a bit. No, actually, it became even worse. As her fever, now visible troubling Kaito, rose even more; she had been forced to lie down a little bit… She wouldn't have hated it, if it wasn't for the fact that her head was on Kaito´s lap and her feet on Hakuba´s…

"Stupid, irritating thief…" She thought, her eyes closed, trying to control her blush. She always were cautious when getting close to boys, never allowing her to touch her… And now, she was in that position…

However, it was true that she needed to rest a little bit, her head threatening to explode, and think for a while to figure a way to get out of there. The hijacking wasn't exactly what she expected to happen, so she needed to find a way to get away before police came…

Why you ask? Oh, it´s actually really simple… If police came, than they would know Kudo Shinichi was there. And then, even if Megure-keibu kept quiet; someone would tell FBI about her. So, considering that there was a spy in FBI, if Gin or the higher ups came to know she was still alive… things could end up badly.

Damn, all that thinking and worrying was making her feel even worse. Concluding, it was twenty times better if they didn't see her or hear she had been involved in anyway. She could trust the inspector and a restricted group of people… but everyone else was different. She didn't know them, so her trust was less than zero.

"Are you feeling better?" Kaito whispered, his hand flying to her forehead once again. She had been quiet for a long time now, and it worried him she was planning something. After all, Tantei and a hijacking wasn't exactly the best combination.

Sighing, Shinichi opened her blue eyes to stare irritated at the hijackers, wishing she had her gadgets with her ready to be used. "I am… Don't you have any sleeping gas with you or something?" Considering who he was, she could swear he had. However, to her disappointment, he just shook his head, earing one more sigh from Shinichi.

For a moment there, she kept quiet, her mind wandering slowly to the dream word. "Pay attention, idiot…" she scolded herself, earing confused gazes from both Hakuba and Kaito. Well, at least those two weren't fighting, Aoko gently sleeping against Kaito´s arm.

"This is getting annoying… Can't they just let us go already?" Shinichi whispered, glaring once again. However, her blue eyes were doing more than just glare. Examining carefully the situation, she came up with some conclusions.

Two of the hijackers were men. The one who talked first was really tall, almost a meter and eighty, with dark hair and blue eyes. That idiot had taken off the mask he had been using, inhaling something. Judging from that, he had respiratory problems. As well as a huge hair problem, since he was almost bald now.

The second one was shorter, maybe in his twenties, with blond hair. Shinichi didn't manage to see his eyes, but she knew he worked with dyes and paint. He had taken off his gloves for some seconds, when he tried to check his gun. Pus, he seemed really nervous, as his hands were really sweaty.

Lastly was the woman, thirty or thirty five years old, with a long brown hair and green eyes. She didn't even bother to hide her face, getting rid of the mask as soon as she could, sitting near the hostages as she allowed her partners to do whatever they wanted. She had a smooth white skin, and a rather cute face; so Shinichi wondered what made her hijack a bus.

"Hey, how about we just give up?" The said woman asked in English, sighing as everyone turned to stare at her. "It´s not like we did anything that bad. Some years in jail and we will be out."

The taller one narrowed his eyes, approaching her irritated. "And then what? Running away all your life? No, this way it´s better…" The woman rolled her eyes, falling silent right away. As Shinichi noticed, the younger man also was about to say something, but the just sighed.

Well, not that it mattered. It only meant there were two people to be taken care of, as the woman would not interfere no matter what happened. She already was prepared to go to jail, so whatever she is caught now or later didn't really matter to her.

"What are you planning?" Hakuba´s voice broke down Shinichi´s concentration, who just gazed at him for a while before sighing. That was a rather important question. Considering there was no way she could do a thing in her current state, she knew she could only act if someone helped, but by herself… never.

Trying to lift herself up, she just glared both at Kaito and Hakuba when they tried to stop her. "I am not a little child. I know how to take care of myself." She said, ignoring the little rumbling coming from Kaito´s side.

"That is not the issue here." Hakuba stated, pressing her down gently as his voice sounded serious. "You are not feeling well, so it's better if you rest." Indignant, Shinichi tried to fight him. However, before she knew it, she was back at Kaito´s lap. And this time, his arms were around her to make sure she didn't try to stand up again.

"That English bastard is right." Kaito stated, looking deep in her eyes. "Rest a little bit, ok? Your fever is really high…" The concern in his voice was more than evident, and Shinichi found herself being unable to fight against it, most probably because she tried to keep herself from blushing.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm still not sure of what to do…" She admitted, trying to remember what type of gun they had. "But I we need to stop them before the police does… or else I will have too many questions to answer…"

"Questions?" Hakuba inquired, suddenly more interested in her words. Well, at least the hijackers didn't pay them any attention. The too seemed to have a lot of worries in their heads, allowing everyone to talk, as long as it was quietly. "As for why you disappeared out of sudden from the face of earth?" He waited, and waited, and waited… but no answer was heard. Kudo Shinichi keep quiet, and he was unable to see her face to know the reason for that.

Could it be that she kept quiet on purpose, so she wouldn't need to answer his question? Or was it because she was thinking, and hadn't heard his question? Either way, he would respect her wish to get out of there before the police came, who knows why.

According to his memory, which wasn't half bad, in ten minutes they would be in Ekoda. Knowing she would stay with Kuroba, not that he understood why; that would be the perfect place to get off the bus. What meant, they had about ten minutes to come up with something and leave before the police arrived. "What a tricky situation…."

The silence took over the group once again, as everyone, aside from Aoko; tried to work out possible scenarios of action. However, Shinichi was especially eager to come up with something, even thou they had little recourses, and the pain in her arm increased. She could feel her wound bleed again, most probably because her bandages were soaked with blood already…

The wound wasn't deep, but the fever and the antidotes she had taken weakened her immune system, resulting in a really slowly recovery. Even her red blood cells weren't working properly, blood coagulation as slow as hell…

Frowning, knowing Kaito would freak out if he found out she was wounded, she tried to think faster while ignoring the pain. However, before she had the chance to do so, a well-known and a bit hated at the moment, voice broke her concentration.

"Why the long face, Silver-chan?" A woman with short black hair who sat neat them wearing a red sleeveless-shirt, dark jeans, a long beige coat and long beige boots; stated, smirking when Shinichi´s eyes opened in recognition.

Blue eyes swept the crowd, until they stopped on the smirking woman, analyzing her light blue eyes before sighing irritated. "What are YOU doing here?" She mumbled, gaining attention from both Hakuba and Kaito.

"Oh my, and here I thought you would be happy to see me." The strange woman smiled as her gaze paused on both boys. "Nice pair of knights you have there." The suspicious glare in both of their eyes made her smile even more, as Shinichi sighed and forced Kaito to let go.

"Shut up. I asked you a question first." Sitting properly in her seat, Shinichi´s eyes locked with the woman´s, slowly blaming her for everything. "You could have waited a little bit more to let them out. If you did, I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Don't be so mean… It´s not like I could do it... Gin would have killed me right way." Rolling her eyes, as she smiled even more, Vermouth ignored everyone else but Shinichi. "However, I must congratulate you on your disguise. He suspects nothing."

Blinking, confused by her statement, Shinichi tried to recall where she had seen that woman previously. Or more like, where she had seen Vermouth use that disguise. It sure was somewhere that day…

While she thought, Kaito and Hakuba looked at each other confused, not understanding a thing. Who was that woman and how did she knows Shinichi? And what was that about the disguise? As many thoughts run through their heads, Shinichi´s voice sounded once again in the silence. "You little… You have been following us all this time?"

Smirking, Vermouth nodded to her frustration. Damn, she should have noticed her sooner… But her fever made it hard to figure. Even now she fought against the desire to close her eyes and sleep… "So what do you want now? If it is to annoy me, there is no need to, I already am."

"You are so mean… no wonder you don't have any friends…" Rising an eyebrow, Shinichi waited for her to continue. "Don't worry, I only needed to get out of Beika. Did you know they got Bourbon?" At her surprised face, Vermouth sighed. "Vodka also got caught… Honestly, I wonder what was in their heads…"

Now that was a surprise… How did they get caught? If it was only Vodka, she could understand. After all, he had been hit with one of her special needles; but Bourbon being caught was surprising. "You aren't messing with me, are you?"

As she shook her head, Shinichi blinked even more surprised. "From what I head, a blond fed and a brown short-haired Japanese detective ambushed Bourbon and Gin, and only Gin managed to escape." If before she was surprised, she didn't show it. However, at that moment she was beyond surprised.

As her mouth opened as if she was a fish, and her eyes became even bigger than normal, even Kaito couldn't help but laugh a bit. "How… when... who…?" So many questions run through her head, which answers no one currently had. Shaking her head, she still tried to understand how Bourbon got caught… or more like trying to figure when Sato-keiji got involved with that mess.

Smiling, Vermouth allowed her to calm down a bit. "By the way… How is your arm?" Once again, Shinichi´s eyes opened suddenly, as she glared at Vermouth warning her to say nothing. It was still a secret, and she didn't want no one to find out. Nevertheless, she knew it was too late now, as Kaito had heard her perfectly.

"Her arm? Is something wrong with it?" Hakuba inquired, turning his attention to the annoyed teen. By the time he said that, Kaito had already pulled up her sleeve, revealing the red bandage around her arm, staring at it surprised and terrified.

Sighing, she forced it down, glaring at Vermouth once again who just apologized silently. "Don't show it, idiot." Shinichi reprimand him, trying to understand why he was suddenly so angry. "It´s only a scratch, so forget it."

"SCRATCH?" Kaito yelled in the middle of the half silent bus, catching the hijacker's attention for a minute. However, he quickly apologized and sat down, whispering dangerously. "Scratch? You bandage is full of blood and you ask me to forget it?"

The low tone, conjugated with the whispers and the murderous look in his eyes, send chills down Shinichi´s body, who retreated a bit. That was the first time she saw him like that… and she didn't like it. His eyes were particularly creepy, especially the intensity with which he gazed at her. "I knew you would worry so…"

She still tried to answer, but it was all in vain. Kaito was angry, or more like furious; and she didn't know what to say to calm him down. "Don't be such an idiot. It´s not her fault." Hakuba´s voice suddenly sounded behind her, and Shinichi realized she was really close to the English detective, blushing a bit.

Furthermore, his hands were carefully holding her waist, so she wouldn't fall down, while he allowed her back to rest on his chest. "We should ask to change the bandage." However, before anyone got time to say a thing, Kaito snatched her away from him.

His big arms warped around her thin torso, and suddenly she was pulled towards him, her face facing his chest. "Don't touch her." Kaito ordered, glaring at the surprised detective while Shinichi´s face became even redder. She could hear her heart beat against her chest, as well as Vermouth´s faint laughter.

For some seconds no one said a thing, the bus slowly making its way towards Ekoda. The bus was silent, but only for the front part. In the back, a threatening and half embarrassed air paired around its occupants, as thousands of thoughts run through their heads at that moment. That is, until a certain phone ringed.

The crows melody filled the bus, freezing on their tracks not only Shinichi, but also the hijackers whose faces grew white in terror. "Ups, it is mine." Vermouth said, taking it out to notice she had received a message.

She had been told before it was strange she used that melody for both calls and messages, but she didn't care. Opening it still half laughing at the situation, she read the message really slowly to make sure there were no mistakes. It was from Anokata, so there was no way she could skip it.

_Take care of those fools who left their post. Currently riding the XX bus towards Ekoda, kill them. No need to hide the bodies. Make sure there is no evidence left. After finishing, come back, Vermouth._

"Hmmm… Ok, Boss…" she mumbled, turning around to face the hijackers with a smirk, ignoring the terrified Shinichi. They should have stayed in the hotel, and not try to run away. As their gaze met, she could see the fear and recognizance in their eyes.

"Stop the bus!" The taller man ordered, pointing the gun back at the driver. "Stop it NOW!" Confused, the driver did as he was told, fearing for his life. The sudden stop send some people flying forward, one of them being Shinichi.

As she hit the hard and cold ground, she saw the hijackers run out of the bus. "What?" Shinichi thought, trying to stand up. "Why did they leave like that?" Before anyone answered her, Vermouth stood up

"Well then, I guess I should take my leave now." The blue eyes woman stated, smiling a little bit at the boys before turning her attention back to Shinichi. "I don't know who Christie is, but you should warn her I will pay her a visit soon. I won't kill her, since it will bring too much trouble, but she should expect my visit."

As soon as she said that, Vermouth run out of the bus, her gaze suddenly more serious than before. For some seconds, the silence took over the bus, before everyone started to party. The hijackers were gone! They were free!

Nevertheless, there was one person who wasn´t that happy. Standing up, Shinichi quickly made her way to the exit, completely forgetting about Kaito and the others. She hadn't liked that look in Vermouth´s… neither had she liked the way the hijackers left. Their reaction could only mean one thing… Vermouth was there to kill them.

Running out of the bus, ignoring the cold which started to embrace her, Shinichi´s eyes searched for her. She needed to find Vermouth, and stop her at any cost. It didn't matter who those people where or what they did. Death wasn't the right punishment for no one.

"Damn!" Shinichi exclaimed, unable to figure out the path they had taken. There were four possible ways, and neither of them looked like someone just used it. Taking one more step forward, she felt something change in the scenery around her.

It became darken, and less focused, as if she had problems seeing it. However, she could see fine, right? "Tantei!" Kaito called behind her, but she was unable to hear him clearly. She was feeling strange, her head suddenly heavy and twisting.

"Kaito…?" She called, trying to find him in the darkness which took over hear. Nevertheless, he was nowhere to be found. Confused, Shinichi tried to take one more step forward, when her strength betrayed and she lost consciousness.

Falling towards the ground, she was unable to feel the warm arms around her, as someone caught her just in time, lifting her as a princess. "You should be more careful."

* * *

A/N: Sorry... It first I was planing on making a Shinichi VS hijackers chapter... But my intention kind of changed half-way when Vermouth made her appearance. Yes, she wasnt supposed to appear here, but she forced me... For those who were waiting for a confrontation, I´m sorry...

Now moving to other matters, I hope you dont mind that I will add a little HakubaXShinichi here... It will only be one-sided, to annoy Kaito XD I discovered that my secret hobby is to annoy him, as you can see through my chapters... XD Hope you keep reading it anyway, and look forward to the next chapter.

By the way, I wonder who caught her... XD

Assasin8: My school is stupid... I mean, our classes started monday 16, and the Friday before we still had no idea what is our timetable nor the books we needed to bye... *Sigh* Like I said, I hope this chapter wasnt a disappointment...

AquaTales: A wild Vermouth appeared and destroyed everything... Sorry, no action here... But I will make up for it, promise! (thou there was a bit jealousy XD) As for Kaito... let´s say there is fish and hanging from a ceiling involved... Kukukuku

eL: Thank you :) I actually wondered where you disappeared too...XD

MeikoKuran999: Shinichi had no time to snap... Hakuba + Kaito + Vermouth... nope, no time for the hijakers

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, Fav/Followed!

I will try to make the next one better, so please keep on reading!

Kaggami-chan


	17. WE ARE LATE

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan! You would have it if I did... My drawing skills aren't the best XD**

**Words: 4 445**

**A/N: I dont know how I should apologize to everyone... I know I should have updates ages ago, but I will explain everything in the end... Sorry... And Enjoy!**

* * *

"WE ARE LATE"

_The darkness of the night won over the light, which for some reason was turned out as a small boy made his way towards his room. Yawning a bit, he waved good bye to a brown haired teenager, who suddenly remembered something and asked him to go pick it up. Unable to say no, the little boy went down the stairs, entering a dark room once again._

_For some reason, the lights didn't light up, and after trying for a while, he gave up sighing. However, the street light was enough for him, so he quickly made his way through the room to garb the books she had asked him to get. Smiling a little bit, he turned around as he heard a sharp sound coming from the door. Nevertheless, everything was the same…_

_"Ran-neechan?" The little boy called, his eyes narrowing in the darkness. He was sure the door had been opened, but he saw nothing different. Shrugging that thought away, he quickly tried to leave the room. Well, it didn't really matter… Maybe it had been his imagination after all…_

_Reaching out to open the door, his small frame suddenly got garbed by someone, as a cold and big hand surrounded his neck. Startled, without seeing who his aggressor was, the little boy tried to fight back. However, as soon as a gun was pointed at him, he froze, his eyes widening with shock._

_In front of him was the man he hated and feared so much, the silver haired Gin. The crazy grin, and the black gun, did nothing to ease his horror as the man spoke. "So we meet again, Kudo Shinichi." If that was possible, his eyes opened even more, the realization suddenly hitting him. "To think you would escape and leave as a little boy…"_

_A cold laugh was heard in the room, and Shinichi lost all hope. After all, she had none of her gadgets with her. And Ran was upstairs, waiting for her to come back… "No… Let… go…" She tried to say, but a hand covered her mouth._

_"Conan-kun?" Ran´s clear and a bit worried voice sounded right next to the door, as the teen climbed down the stairs. "Conan-kun, are alright?" Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer, but all she got was silence._

_On the other side, Shinichi fought against Gin, trying to warn her, to say she should run. Maybe if she managed to escape and reach FBI, they could give her a new life. Nevertheless, not a single sound left her throat, and she panicked even more. "Don't come Ran!" She screamed inside of her mind._

_However, the door opened, and a brown haired teen entered the room confused, her eyes quickly looking for the little child. It took her less than two seconds to see the gun, and before it even went of a bomb of smoke exploded._

_For a moment there, Shinichi stared at it confused, before realization hit her. It hadn't been Ran… the one who entered the room had been Kid! Getting free somehow, she yelled him to run, to hide, to disappear… But he didn't listen, he charged forward in his white vests… and Gin shoot once again…_

_It took her two seconds to realize what happened, as she looked at his kind eyes. Kid had been shot… he had been shot in the heart._

"NO!" A voice sounded through the living room of Kuroba household, as a long dark-brown haired girl woke up from her slumber, clearly agitated. Her wide eyes were filled with pure terror, as she tried to reach something which wasn't in her reach. She trembled a bit, the blanked which had been on top of her completely forgotten at the floor.

Two people, who had been sitting near her, quickly approached, calling her name again and again. However, the girl didn't notice them, as she froze in whatever she had dreamed off. Her hand, extended forward, tried to garb something which wasn't her, while her wide eyes just started coldly at nothing, dead as the night.

"Oi, Tantei, wake up!" Kaito called her fiercely, hopping he could reach her. For a moment there, he thought he managed. That is, until he saw the dead eyes with which she stared at him. It was like she saw him, and yet didn't see him at all…

"Kaito…" she called, a slow mumble escaping her lips. "Why… I told you… I warned you…" The mumbled continued, transparent tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. Her body was shaking, as she paled even more than normal, scaring both Kaito and Hakuba who started at her confused.

"Tantei!" Kaito called again, this time garbing her hand to force her to pay him attention. And almost as magic, her eyes closed for a second, opening again surprised. Her lips opened slightly, before a huge smile broke out of nowhere and she yelled his name, hugging him.

"You are alright! You alright! He didn't get you! He didn't get you!" It was all she kept shouting, hugging his with all her strength. "You are alive…" He heard her mumble, before she pulled away, to make sure he was well.

"Yes, I think I am…" Kaito tried to joke, not getting what just happened. She had been sleeping for over ten hours, her fever more controlled now. "How are you feeling?" As her eyes swept around the room, she frowned a bit.

Well, not that he could blame her… The confusion in her eyes was more than visible, as she quickly examined the room she was in. Her memories were kind of fussy, as she tried to remember what she was doing there. "Give me a second…" she asked, closing her eyes once again.

The last thing she remembered was begin captured, than she jumped from the roof and Kaito caught her… she took the antidote Haibara gave and turned back… then tried to escape using the bus and it got hijacked… Vermouth… mail… murder…

Opening her eyes, she quickly searched for Hakuba. She knew he was there, she had seen him a moment before. "Murder… there will… was… doesn´t matter, those hijackers will be murdered!" She stated, frowning when he just sighed. Now that she took good look of the room, something was wrong.

Aside from her, Kaito and Hakuba, Aoko was sleeping right next to her. She could understand why Kaito was there, it was his house after all, but what were those two doing there? Now that she thought about it, what happened after the bus stopped… She had run out after Vermouth but then everything went dark and…

"You slept for ten hours, four minutes and thirty five seconds." Hakuba´s voice suddenly sounded through the room, as he sat down near her and smiled a bit. "You should be more carefully next time. If I hadn't appeared at the right time, you would have crashed into the floor."

As her face became confused, and Kaito frowned, Hakuba smiled a bit. "You fainted as soon as you exited the bus." He explained, writing something down in his annoying note book. Or at least it was what Hattori had called the note-book the last time he and Shinichi had seen him.

Nodding, deciding to ignore that matter, Shinichi knew there were more pressing matters to take care off. First, she needed to call FBI and Haibara as Conan, to say she was alright… "Hey, what happed to the bus?"

Looking up, Hakuba smiled a bit. "Yes, we managed to escape before the police arrived. And since you were sick, they won't question you. As for the hijackers…" For a moment, Hakuba felt silent. "They were found dead, as you just now said they would. From your words, I am guessing the one who killed them was that woman who talked to you?"

Nodding, Shinichi knew she couldn't lie to him. Unaware was she of the irritated glare Kaito had been sending them for a while now, annoyed he hadn't been included in their conversation. He was already angry enough that Hakuba refused to leave, saying something about not trusting him… His mom was home, for goddess sake! What did he think Kaito would do? Tie them up? Well, he had to admit he had considered locking Tantei in his room for her own safety…

"Yes… And even thou I knew it would happen, I was unable of stopping her…" Looking down, she tried not to show her disappointment. She knew Vermouth killed a lot of people, but sometimes when she was with her she actually forgot about it… and to be reminded in such a way… was cruel.

"It wasn't your fault. You were in no condition to do a thing." As she nodded, still not looking at him, Hakuba understood she knew something he didn't. However, at wasn't neither the time nor the space to ask such question. Watching as she closed her eyes, thinking about something, his piercing gaze turned to Kuroba.

It had been funny watching him get agitated just because it had been Hakuba who caught her and not him. However, that was virtually impossible to happen, since he was already carrying Aoko.

_When the bus suddenly stopped, Hakuba had no time to think as he garbed the first thing he could. Unluckily for him, it wasn´t enough, and he went against the seat in front of him. Rubbing his new wound, he heard confused as the exchange between Kudo and the other woman continued._

_"I don't know who Christie is, but you should warn her I will pay her a visit soon. I won't kill her, since it will bring too much trouble, but she should expect my visit." She had said as he went out, more quickly than he thought it was possible. And before he knew it, Kudo followed her._

_Not even Kaito noticed she was gone, as he was busy trying to wake up the sleeping Aoko. Only god knew how she managed to keep sleeping with the noise that was being made. However, considering who was her father, it wasn't that strange… So when he saw as Hakuba stood up and went out, Kaito almost left Aoko behind to follow him._

_Tantei wasn't in the bus… She had exited the bus, in her condition, and who knows what could happen. Lifting the sleepy head, he quickly tried to catch up with the rest, only to end up getting surprised by the sight in front of him._

_His adorable Tantei was in Hakuba´s arms, as a strangely kind smile hovered on that bastards lips. "You should be more careful." Hakuba said, holding her closely like she was his. But she wasn't! Tantei was Kaito´s! She was his rival, his Tantei! Only his!_

_"Put her down…" He quickly ordered, glaring enraged at the half-brit. Even so, that idiot just stared at him confused, saying it was better if they left before the police arrived. Kaito wasn't an idiot, of course he knew Tantei wanted to escape that place quickly… But it gave Hakuba no right to hold her._

_"Go get her stuff." That bastard even dared to order him, as he walked away with Kaito´s Tantei in his arms. That bastard had just ignored him like he was nothing, and walked away with her… "He will be so sorry…" Kaito thought as he garbed a small bag and run after them, Aoko happily sleeping on his back._

_And to add to Kaito´s irritation, that bastard had even asked to stay when they reached his house, saying that he had no means to go home. Like hell he had no means! Even if the trains weren't working, he could always walk! He heard walking was good for health…_

_However, to Kaito´s annoyance, his mother said it was ok, as long as he slept in the living room… Tantei and Aoko were placed in his room, while he and Hakuba were supposed to sleep at the sofa. However, after Tantei fell down three times in less than ten minutes, they moved her to the living room too… with Kaito and Hakuba there to stop her from falling._

Sighing, Kaito came back to the reality, or at least tried, kind of knowing why Hakuba stayed. They had a long talk that night, since neither of them went to sleep, and Hakuba had told him some interesting stuff he had thought Kaito already knew… Such as her name and the fact that she was a well-known detective who disappeared two years ago…

"Kaito, do you still have the red bow-tie I left here?" Shinichi´s voice broke down his rants, as he finally realized he had been staring at her for a moment. Nodding, trying to keep a stupid blush from his face, he quickly went to get it. Damn, did he really have to stare at her?

Turning her attention to Hakuba, Shinichi asked to borrow his phone. He quickly noticed her gaze changed, like she realized something important. However, there was no reason for him not to lend it to her, so he just gave it when Kaito returned with a red bow-tie Hakuba could swear he had seen before. Narrowing his eyes, he started at it for a moment, before she took it and run towards the kitchen. "Please make sure he doesn't follow me!"

Blinking, both Kaito and Hakuba looked at each other, wondering to whom she told that. Kaito, just like Hakuba, had no idea why she said that. Ok, maybe he knew, since he loved to spy over her conversation, but there was no need for her to say that… Standing up, ready to approach the kitchen, they got interrupted by a female figure who stepped in, smirking

"I don't think she will be happy if you eavesdrop." Kuroba Chikage stated, smirking a bit as they sat down again. "I am pretty sure she asked you, Kaito, to keep him away from her, and not follow her too." For a moment there, Kaito looked down, feeling a bit guilty. His mother always managed to make him feel like that somehow…

"I´m sorry for asking…" Hakuba stated, deciding to sit as much possible away from Kaito as he could. The glare the magician had sent him some moment ago was worrying. "But how do you know her?" Looking at him confused, Chikage smiled a bit as she sat down near her child.

"Well… Her mother used to be Toichi´s disciple, so I came to know her when I invited her once to come here." Laughing a bit, Chikage allowed herself to get lost in memories. "She was so cute, always trying to figure out Toichi´s tricks. I still have some of the photos we took with Yukiko, and those we exchanged."

"Could you show them?" As Chikage smiled even more, Hakuba´s confidence that it was all an act began to weaken. There was no way Kuroba´s mom had Kudo´s photos. As she searched for something, he noticed the glanced Kaito had been sending to the kitchen, ignoring completely the current conversation. If he didn't know better, Hakuba would said Kuroba was in love…

"Here there are!" Chikage suddenly stated, sighing relieved. Yukiko would kill her if she lost those photos. Sitting near Hakuba, she opened the old album, showing a little Kudo Shinichi sitting on top of Kuroba Toichi´s lap. She looked so happy that Hakuba doubted it was fake. "She was such an angel then, so polite despite her age… At least she acted like that whenever she was around Toichi…"

Laughing once again, wishing she could go back to those years, Chikage turned the page around. It was a photo only of Shinichi, who tried to flip the coins in her hands just like the magicians did. "I still remember this day… She had been so happy Toichi decided to teach her something she spend hours trying it. Honestly, she was even better than Kaito at it. And the only time she allowed pictured to be taken was either she was with Toichi, or she didn't know someone was taking photos"

"Chigake-san, would you please not show such a thing?" Shinichi´s voice caught everyone by surprise, as she quickly approached them from the kitchen … slightly blushing? "The past is past, we shouldn't hold on to it."

"Oh, don't be such a bummer." The older woman pouted, ignoring her slightly irritated look. "I bet you would like to see the photos of you first crush too, right?" Smirking, Chikage watched with humor as Shinichi blushed, and Kaito glared at her furiously, suddenly angry. "Come here. Remembering the past isn't always a bad thing, as long as you moved with you future."

Sitting down, ignoring the questions Kaito had been asking, she sighed. "If you say so…" Her blue eyes looked at the next pictures, which showed her and Toichi with magic hats, becoming sad right away. "Sometimes, the past can hurt you more than the present…" Mumbling, she dialed a number once again.

"Didn´t you finish the call just now?" Hakuba asked, his eyes still on the pictures. That girl reminded him of someone, but for some reason he couldn't remember who. It was obvious it was someone he knew, but who…

"Yes, I did." As she stated it, asking Kaito to shut up right away since he still tried to find out who was her first crush, she waited. The FBI had been notified, in Conan´s voice that he was alright and would be out of country for about a month. She hadn't had time to explain what happened, excusing herself with a promise she would call later. Now, she only needed to talk to one more person.

"Who is this?" Haibara´s cautious and well-known voice asked from the other side of the line, and Shinichi sighed happily.

"It´s me, Haibara, I am alright." For a moment, silence took over the room again, as everyone concentrated on the call. Shinichi was one of them, wondering how the chibi scientist would react. And honestly, she sure did surprise her.

"YOU IDIOT!" A loud scream came from the other side, clearly audible for everyone, and Shinichi found herself regretting calling her. "What did I tell you? What did I tell you? I knew this would happen, you big stupid idiot detective who gets dragged into dangerous situations! Why didn't you listen, you big fool? Stupid, stupid, stupid! What would happen if I didn't expect this… Hey, don't you even dare to not listen! Just wait until I come back… When I get my hands on you…"

For a moment, no one said a thing, wondering if they should laugh or not. The face the detective was making was… priceless… and the fact a little girl could make her pale so much… It took full five minutes for the child to calm down, and Shinichi didn't even know what to say… If she said something wrong, Haibara could kill her next time.

"So, did you use it?" The sudden change in her voice caught everyone by surprise, as she appeared to be more calm and cold. "I changed the formula a bit, so it should have acted pretty fast. You will have to make a full report when I come back."

Sighing, hopping the worst had passed, Shinichi tried to answer her without saying anything to pick Hakuba´s interest. Kaito… well, he would demand to know what they talked about later even if nothing interesting was said… "It worked fine, thou the pain was worse than usual. Not that I am complaining. And the fever got worse, but it maybe be my fault for taking both you gave."

"Hm… Take a blood sample now and store it for when I come back. You have until tomorrow, so you should use it well, enjoy it. Oh, and whoever is the owner of this phone, if he calls again, I will send him a virus." And as she said that, the call suddenly ended.

Looking up, wondering if Haibara really meant it, she sighed. But of course Haibara meant it…. "Thanks, Hakuba." She said, hanging the phone after making sure she deleted the log. "Oh, and if you call those numbers again, someone will send you a virus… So, don't call."

As he glanced at her, a bit confused, Shinichi sighed once again, turning her attention back to Kaito who kept staring at her with huge furious eyes. Blinking, not understanding his problem, she allowed him to voice his thoughts once again. "Who was you first love?" Chikage giggled, shaking her head as a furious Shinichi stood up. Her son sure was an idiot sometimes…

"It is none of your damn business, stuuuupid!" Emphasizing on the last part, she stormed towards the kitchen, mumbling something as heat rose from her burning red face. That idiot sure had some nerve, asking a woman about her first love… If he knew, he would laugh at her for being such a stupid kid.

"Oh, come on Tantei!" Kaito begged, but got nothing in return, narrowing his eyes irritated. First it was Hakuba who got too close to her, and now she had a first love she wouldn't tell him about. Well, he would never allow neither of them to get close to her again, so it really didn't really matter.

Wait, why did he get so upset in the first place? It was the same thing all over again, when he didn't allow no one to get close to her… Ok, sure, she was his detective who chased after him and turned his heists into something amazing, but why was he so protective of her? It wasn't the same thing as with Aoko, who he saw as his little sister…

Confused, Kaito tried to figure the reasons, not noticing as Chikage and Hakuba followed her into the kitchen. Chikage was particularly happy, smirking at her son´s confused face. "Shin-chan, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat…" An irritated voice sounded from the kitchen, and Hakuba watched in amazement as Kudo moved there like it was her own house. She quickly opened he shelf looking for food, taking all kind of things out of there. It didn't really matter if they were sweet or not, since she garbed them and put on the table.

"Wow, are you planning on eating this all?" Chikage asked boiling some water to make tea. That sure was a lot of food… and most of it were sweets. If she remembered well, Shinichi wasn't that found of sweets.

"Apparently, I need to eat more things which contain sugar at this like this… Otherwise I break down pretty fast." Hakuba just blinked at them, confused by the whole situation. Well, maybe he should have some breakfast at school that day, since there was no way he would eat that.

"I forgot all about the breakfast." Chikage complained, pulling out some bread and ham. "I'm sorry, Hakuba-kun, but this will have to do it for today." The male detective smiled a bit, feeling much more relieved. At least he didn't need to eat sweets…

"Don't worry. I usually eat something like that." He explained, trying to help her make the tea. Despite his efforts, she said he was a guest, asking him to wait. Sitting down, he looked at the annoyed Kudo, who was having a battle with a rather sweet cookie.

"Do I really have to eat this? Stupid Haibara with her stupid rules…" He heard her mumble, before she swallowed it with a horrified expression. At such actions, he couldn't help but laugh at her face. "What?"

"Nothing…" Even thou he tried to stop, he just couldn't. Man, that detective girl sure was interesting… "Even though you hate it, you still eat it… That must be some fierce doctor you have for you to fear him enough to eat it."

As Shinichi rolled her eyes, garbing one more cookie, she answered him. "Yea, she is crazy… After this I will have to draw out my own blood, just because she needs it for analyzes… I mean, what kind of person does that? That stupid evil-eyes yawn girl…"

For a moment there, Hakuba wondered if she was kidding. Draw out her own blood? "Are you… are you serious?" He couldn't help but ask, wondering how strange her doctor really was. She really should change to a better one…

"Don't worry about it, it´s not the first time I´ve done it." It was all said in a matter-of-fact voice, as she turned back to her food with an evil expression. "I know I am hungry, I know I need to eat this… But I don't want to…" Shinichi cried silently, thanking Chikage right away when a hot mug of black coffee was put near her. That was exactly what she needed.

"Here." Chikage smiled to a shocked Hakuba, who was kind of unable of closing his mouth at that girls attics. So… she drew blood before? From who? Herself, or someone else? As thousands of thoughts assaulted him, Hakuba wasn't sure anymore he wanted to know it.

"WE ARE LATE!" A sudden voice startled everyone, as a loud scream was heard all over the house, and neighborhood. Rushing to the living room, confused and scared something happened, all three of them came to the realization Nakamori Aoko had awaken… and not in the best mood.

"We are so late, so late…" She mumbled, jumping from the sofa right away as she made her way to the confused Kaito. "What are you doing, you idiot? Get your ass up! We are late!" Her eyes quickly swept the room, and she located Hakuba.

"Hakuba-kun…" she mumbled, and he took one step back when a mop appeared out of nowhere in her hand. "Do you even know what time it is? I know you know, so why didn't you wake me up…" She took one step forward, while Hakuba took one step back, gulping. The person in front of him wasn't Nakamori Aoko anymore, it was a strange enraged devil.

"What is your deal, Aoko?" Kaito suddenly stated, calling unwanted attention to himself. "Skipping class is not a bad thing. Plus, you have a pretty reasonable excuse so…" As her eyes narrowed, he sure was lucky he jumped back in time. Or else he would have ended up with a pretty ugly bruise.

"I don't care about the classes!" She took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself down. "Today, we had no classes… TODAY IS THE DAMN FESTIVAL I HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR A WHOLE WEEK, YOU IDIOTS!"

* * *

A/N: As I said before, I am really sorry... I´ve been kind of sick this week, and had a test to study for. Plus, our teachers send us thousands of homework, so my head was far from this fanfic... Even so, I knew I should have updated... It was my miss, and I am sorry...

However, truth to be said, I am not sure if I will be able to post twice a weak as I have been doing. My school leaves me little time, and when the rest of testing comes, I will be even more busy. So if you dont see a chapter next Tuesday or Wednesday, it means I am studying and you will have a 4k+ chapter Saturday or Sunday... Once again, I am sorry...

Now, moving to a warmer topic... THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS!

eL: For Kaito´s irritation, and my amusement, Hakuba! XD

AquaTales: Vermouth loves to steal the spot light... I considered making it Yusaku, but it would bring too much questions and confusion, so for now he will lay low... But when he appears... kukukuku. Thank you, I will try hard with the school thing. XD

Assasin8: Aoko cried a bit (who knows why...) and went to sleep... Forcing Kaito to carry her while staring jealous at Hakuba XD

MeikoKuran999: Yea, I was running short on time that day... Will try to keep them long. :)

shinjichan173: If Heji appeared there... Kaito would die of jealousy! Oh no, I´ve got something was special reserved for him... *evil grin*

Once again, sorry for the late chapter...

Review, fav/follow!

Kaggami-chan


	18. Hated by Lady Luck

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 4 813**

**A/N: I am BACK! XD Enjoy! **

* * *

Hated by Lady Luck

Blue eyes opened and closed irritated as their owner walked around a big room filled with tables, not even trying to hide her anger or worry. It had been hours since they managed to catch some of the BO members, and found out that Conan run away; but the child hadn't called not even ONCE! It was driving everyone crazy, as their imagination run wild. Even if the child managed to escape them, something might have happened to him after that… The steers were dangerous, especially at night.

"What time is it?" An enraged Jodie demanded, glaring at the first person who caught her eye. The man, shrinking under her enraged gaze, slowly mumbled the time. Apparently, it twenty-five to eleven… which didn't help her irritation at all.

"Jodie, calm down." Sato plead, fearing for her colleges' well-being. She knew exactly how the FBI agent felt, but they couldn't afford to lose their calm at such time. Not only was Conan still missing, but the three hijackers/BO members had been killed.

According to the eye witnesses, they heard a phone ring and then ordered to stop the bus, running out. They were followed by a brown haired woman right away, and then by a teen girl. As she and Jodie arrived to the scene, both the woman and the teen were gone, along with other three people. However, aside from the unknown woman who was never seen again, everyone else had an alibi.

"He will call soon." She mumbled, giving the blond woman a coup of dark coffee. That was exactly what they needed at such time. "If what Bourbon said is true, then someone helped him escape. Most probably, he fell asleep before he managed to call, since yesterday had been exhausting…"

As if on cue, Jodie´s phone began to ring, an unknown number displayed on the screen. Wondering if she should answer or not, Jodie decided answering would do no harm. "Yes, who is this?" The woman asked, putting it on speaker. Aside from her and Sato, there were only two more people in the room, who were busy writing tones of reports and had no time to pay attention to anything else.

"Jodie-sensei?" A well-known and eagerly expected voice sounded on the other side, and both of them sighed relieved. "This is Edogawa Conan. I´m sorry I hadn't called until now, but I kind off fell asleep and…" Laughing a bit at his attics, Jodie couldn't help but forgive him.

"Yes, this is Jodie and Sato." The blond fed stated, grinning at her new friend. They were much similar then they had thought in the begging. "Where are you now? Do you need someone to pick you up?" Both of them wanted to have a talk with him in private, so they waited eagerly as his voice died for a second.

"I'm sorry, but you can't pick me up." Narrowing their eyes, they waited for the explanation. "I contacted my parents, and they came to pick me up. I will be out of country for a while, somewhere safe, until FBI managed to overcome the casualties." Blinking at each other, wondering how in earth he knew there were casualties, they begged to meet him. "I will come back, but until then I want to ask you for a favor?"

"Favor?" Sato asked, asking herself what the little boy would want from them… Maybe to keep him updated on the situation? That could be possible… Honestly, he knew way more than she did, and she could swear he knew things that even FBI didn´t, judging by his actions.

"Yes… Well, before this mess started, I promised I would take care of my cousin... her parents are away because of work and she decided to spend some time with me here in Japan." How strange… they never heard him talk about a female cousin. Not that it was strange he had a cousin, since it was obvious he had more family, but since he never talked about them… "The problem is that I will be away, and she looks a lot like me… So I would like to ask you to keep an eye on her for the first weeks, just to be sure she isn't kidnaped because of me or something."

"She? You know, Boss, you should introduce us to your family soon." Jodie stated, starting to fell irritated again. "We will do it, but I would really like to talk to your parents. Can't we go where you are right now to talk with them?"

Sato smiled, giving her a tums-up. She really wanted to meet his parents, who allowed their child to go against an evil organization. If he was her child, she would protect him from everything. "Thank you and sorry, but you can´t. We are leaving already… I will call you later, since this phone was borrowed."

"Wait, are you sure you want to go with your parents? It´s better if you are put in out Witness Protection program…" Jodie stated, worrying a little bit. Even if he traveled out of country, they could still find him.

An amused chuckle was heard on the other side, and Sato and Jodie looked at each other confused. "Jodie-sensei, have you ever wondered why you can't find any kind of file regarding me or my family?" The little boy asked, not even waiting for her answer. "My parents aren't your average person… Just like my cousin... Well, I need to go now. Will call later!"

"Conan? Wait!" Sato asked, but the call fell and both women sighed. Really, that little boy was just a box of surprised. "I wonder what he meant by ´aren't your average person´…" She mumbled, sitting down at her desk.

"Well… they may be military or people with a lot of recourses. It is possible to wipe your family history completely, but few manage to do it." Sitting near her, Jodie shook her head. "Considering the fact we were unable to find him even with the help of Japanese Police and recording, I doubt they will find him overseas…"

"Yes, agreed. I still think it is weird we never saw him leave the apartment building. There were few exits and we checked each of them." Frowning, as she tried to figure the puzzle, she studied the facts once again.

According to Bourbon, Conan jumped from the roof and was caught by someone dressed in black. They landed at that apartment block, and Conan destroyed the tracked Gin had put on him. Then, the only person who exited the building before Sato and Jodie arrived was a couple, and neither had they had a child nor the space to hide one.

The woman, in her thirties, was rather tin with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She carried a small bag, but no child could fit there. The man was more robust, but still was unable to hide a child… Aside from them, no one else left the building, and later they checked every room. In one of them they found burned clothes, in a state that didn't allow them to be recognized.

One more thing which worried Sato was the blood they found. The blood type was the same as Conan´s, but that all they could determinate. That is, aside from the pact that it had venom in it… So, considering that they just talked with Conan, it couldn't have been his. As the expert said, the person would have died by now…

"It´s no use thinking about it…" Jodie suddenly stated, sighing as she finished her coffee. She was thinking about the same thing, and was unable to come up with an answer. "We´ll have to wait until he calls again to question him." Nodding, Sato moved to the next problem: the murdering.

"You know, there is something bothering me about the hijacker case… Why did they ask the driver to stop the bus when they heard the melody?" She inquired, more to herself then to someone else. "It makes no sense."

"Unless… it was someone from the organization who finished them." Jodie finished the reasoning, remembering that they used a specific song. "They abandoned they duty and run… So maybe someone was ordered to dispose of them? And when they heard it, the fear kicked in."

Nodding, Sato had to admit it was a plausible idea. Much better than a random kill or a dispute between them. "If that happened, then we need to talk with the teens who sat the closest to the missing woman. Someone saw her and the brown haired teen talk… maybe she knows something?"

It was possible. They had been informed that one of the teens was Hakuba Saguru, the son of a Metropolitan Police Chief; so they knew where to start looking. Plus, all the other teens were his friends, so considering the fact he attended Ekoda High school, it was probable they would find them all in one place.

"So…" Turning around to face Jodie, Sato smirked a bit. She would do anything to keep her mind off Conan, since she still worried about his well-being. "How about we pay Hakuba-kun and his friends a visit?"

* * *

"Freedom!" Shinichi thought, as she happily walked through the corridors of Ekoda High school. It had been almost two hours since she was forced to wear a maid outfit, and had to pretend to be a waitress. She hadn't liked it… It was irritating that guys kept looking at her, and calling her for no apparent reason.

It all started when Aoko woke up, yelling something about being late. Apparently, their school was holding a festival that day, and Aoko was one of the responsible… So, she just forced everyone to come with her, making them swear they would help her. Even Shinichi was forced to come, thou she had fiercely fought against it. However, she lost… ending up being a waitress for two lousy hours…

"I should have pretended to be sick…" Shinichi mumbled, making sure the glasses she was wearing wouldn't fall down. It would be bad if someone recognized her. She knew the chances were slim, since it had been two years since her last appearance to public, but who knew. Lady Luck hated her, so everything could happen.

Looking around a little bit amazed, she smiled. It had been a while since she attended some kind of festival in her real body... The bight colors, noise and events were calling for her, and almost found herself being drawn to it. However, she knew she couldn´t... If she disappeared just like that, Kaito would freak out. Not that she minded, but he sure did. Well, at least she would pay later after lunch...

Now that she thought about Kaito, she couldnt help but smirk. He and Hakuma managed to get even worse jobs than she did. All she had to do was walk around a class room dressed as a maid… while they had to pick up the trash all around the school. At least they did it well, or else Aoko would have snapped again and hit them with the mop.

"This day sucks!" Kaito suddenly stated, appearing right behind the brown haired teen. "Why did I have to pick up trash? I knew it, Aoko hates me…" As he pretended to cry, while pulling Shinichi towards an empty classroom where Hakuba waited from them, she laughed.

"Well, it´s not like you guys could do my job…" Right… Kaito and Hakuba in a short dress and heels without a disguise. No, that something she wouldn't have liked to see. If it happened, the whole school would have killed them or locked them somewhere so they wouldn't need to see it again.

"Is that so?" Hakuba asked, looking at the time. It was almost one pm, and they still hadn't eaten. "What were you forced to do? Aoko hadn't told us about it…" As Kaito nodded, wondering what her job was, her smile faded.

"I was forced to wear a maid costume and serve food to people…" she mumbled, showing how displeased she was with it. "Not only that, I had to wear a lot of shirts and t-shirts under the costume just because I am slim… I felt like I would die because of the heat…"

Blinking, wondering if they heard right, Kaito dared to ask her in a low and cautious tone. He knew how much her soccer balls hurt… And the fact that they were in a room full of them didn't help much. "What kind of outfit it was?"

"Well, a short full skirt, corset, long white socks and high heels…" Realizing what she was saying, she suddenly glared at them. "Why do you even want to know? You better not be having any dirty thought because I am already stressed enough because of those perverts… If it wasn't for Aoko I would have kicked their sorry asses a long time ago…"

As a dark aura rose around her, Kaito quickly tried to deny it. However, he quickly understood something. Some pervert had been staring at his Tantei and he wasn't there to punish him! No, that wouldn't do. He needed to find out who that bastard was and make sure he would never look at her with those dirty eyes of his…

"You know, when you glare at nothing like that and grin, I truly wonder if you aren't insane…" Looking up, to find out Tantei stare at him worried and Hakuba laugh, he frowned. "No, really… I mean, why would you even do it…? I know you are not insane, but it doesn't keep me from wondering…"

"Tantei, you are so mean…" He cried, frowning even more. Her voice was calm and controlled as always, as if she was stating a fact. "I was just wondering who those bastards were so you can have your revenge. Plus, I came to the conclusion I am crazy, not insane."

Laughing, Shinichi shook her head at his idiocy. She was just joking, but he took her seriously. "I´ve already had my little revenge… Let´s say that they will have a long meeting with the bathroom…" Exiting the room, she didn't notice the weird looks both boys sent her, before they cracked laughing, following her.

They had promised they would eat with Aoko, who was busy in the gym preparing the final event. So as they walked through the food stalls, they bought some things, enough for the four of them to eat. The first time in ages, Shinichi felt free. She wasn't sure if the person out there that day was she or Conan, but she didn't think about it. Actually, she didn't feel the need to think about it, deciding to take Haibara´s advice and have fun.

Entering the big gymnasium, Shinichi froze as she looked at the stage, startled by the sound. Up there, about ten people were singing all in harmony, while a violin and piano accompanied them. The sound was amazing, the music both touching and sad, as the students allowed their voices to become one. Almost everything was perfect, almost everyone was in synch.

"Amazing…" Shinichi stated, clapping as they finished. A rare kind smile flashed on her face, and some of them blushed a little bit. "You are really good at it, and the accompaniment was great too." The girl who played violin stood up and bowed, followed by the boy playing piano. They both laughed a little bit, before jumping down from the stage.

"Thank you. I took us some time to master our timing, but I believe it was worth it." Nodding, ignoring Hakuba and Kaito completely who went to look for Aoko, Shinichi smiled again. "My name is Fujioshi Hana and this is my friend Hayashi Naru."

"Nice too meet you. I´m Shinichi." As they smiled back, she sighed a bit. There was no need to hide her name anymore, at least not since that idiot of Hakuba told Kaito who she was. Not that hiding her name would do any good… but at least she hopped he would believe her name was Ran for a while, what would give her time to hide somewhere again. "Maybe I see the violin?"

Looking back at her instrument, Hana saw no harm in it, handing it to Shinichi. "Do you play?" Asked Naru, not knowing anyone in school but his friend who played it. "You must be from other school then…" he mumbled at her affirmative answer.

"I play since childhood and my favorite book character also plays." Shinichi stated, smiling even more as she examined the brown instrument. It sure was beautiful… but her violin was way better.

"Then… Why are you wearing out school clothes?" Hana´s question was pure and understandable, but Shinichi didn't feel like answering it, so she started to play each score slowly. Most of them were exactly the way they should be, but as she moved to the last one, she noticed some were out of tune. However, no one but Shinichi noticed it, and she startled Naru and Hana when she started to tune it.

"I just tuned it yesterday!" Hana stated, trying to take her violin away from the brown haired girl, thinking she was trying to mess with their performance. That would explain why she wore their school clothes even though she wasn't part of it. That performance was really important for them, since some scouts would be in the crowd.

However, before she managed to, the brown haired girl took some steps back, still tuning the beautiful instrument. "Let me correct you. You tried to tune it…" she finally said after a while, smiling a bit. "But you completely missed the frequency of the last notes. You should buy a better tuner next time, or ask someone who knows how to do it."

Closing her eyes, Shinichi allowed her fingers to travel through the cords, performing a gentle Amazing Grace to ease her heart a little bit. Maybe she should ask to participate too… that song they had performed sounded fantastic!

Unaware to her surrounding, Shinichi slowly played, lost in the music. Yes, playing with her normal body was way better, since it allowed her to move the bow as fast as she wanted. Only when she stopped she noticed that Kaito and Hakuba were back, with a surprised Aoko, and that everyone was clapping.

"Ups…" she mumbled, quickly returning the violin. "I got caught up at it and didn't notice… the violin should be completely tuned now…" Hana smiled a bit, accepting it back and apologizing, asking if she happened to have perfect pinch. "Hmm… someone said I have, but I am not sure… I guess it depends on the occasion?"

Laughing back, Hana bowed and thanked her, returning to the stage. She really needed to practice more… Now that Shinichi paid attention, she got surprised by that girl's appearance. Hana was rather small, no more than 1,55m, with round cute face and short blond hair. Her eyes were dark, almost black, what made Shinichi wonder if she hadn't someone foreign in her family.

On the other side, Naru was tall, and by tall she meant 1,80m; with short dark hair and green eyes… Once again, a rarity. "Wow, I didn't know you played violin, Tantei." An amused Kaito stated next to her, following her eyes to glare at Naru.

"You don't know a lot about me, Kid-san." She whispered, smirking when he looked alarmed at Hakuba wondering if he noticed. Honestly, messing with him was so fun sometimes. "Now that you mention it, I need someone to go and retrieve my violin…"

"Hm? Where did you left it? We can go there after school." She knew his intention were good, probably..., but there was no way she could go there… Shaking her head, she tried to think of a way to get it back. "Oh, come on. Is it your secret hide out or something?"

As a pair of annoyed blue eyes met his, he quickly shut up. "No, I left it yesterday at the tower before everything started… And if I go there now, they may see me." Joining Hakuba and Aoko, who were having a heated discussion about where they should eat, she allowed her voice to become nothing but a whisper. "Since according to them, I am dead, it´s better if I remind that way…"

Before Kaito managed to say something, lost in the sudden sadness of both her voice and eyes, Aoko demanded Tantei´s attention regarding the eating place. For a moment there, he said nothing, thinking about the implication of her statement. _"It´s better if I remind that way…"_ Repeating those words in his head, an almost overwhelming hatred took control of him.

It was all because of those people she had to live like she didn't exist. She couldn't allow to be seen with her friends… no scratch that, she couldn't allow to be seen by nobody! If someone recognized her, if some information about her appeared on papers, they would know she was alive and would hunt her. She already lost her place as Shinichi because of them… and now she lost it as Conan…

Looking up to stare at the smiling girl, he wondered what would happen now. Would she disappear after she turned back, never to be seen again; or would she try some other way to keep living? So many question he had no answers too… It was the same thing over again. However, this time he would make sure to stay with her, to protect her. There was no way he would allow them to get her again.

Her blue eyes fixated Aoko, but they seemed to be looking at something much more distant. It wasnt the first time he noticed that, but Tantei always kept her thoughts to herself, locking in her heart. It was like she didnt know who to trust, who to confide in...

"BAKAITO! Pay attention, idiot!" The loud voice of Aoko woke him up from his rambles, as he lost his train thoughts and stared at her irritated. "You and Ran-chan go to our class. It should be deserted for now… Hakuba and I were called to help someone, but we will be back quickly!"

"Ah? But we can help you." Shinichi quickly suggested, but Kaito garbed her hand and dragged her out of the gym. He needed to talk to her, one on one, and with both Hakuba and Aoko present it would be hard. "Kaito, slow down." She asked, but once again he ignored her.

Kaito knew he couldn't allow her to disappear again… he had only found her, how could he allow her to go away again? Cutting through the crowd quickly, he opened the door to their deserted classroom, only then letting go of her hand as he went to close the windows and shutters. What if they drove by the school and saw her? The same thing could have happened with the bus… why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Kaito, what are you doing?" The brown haired teen asked, suddenly becoming really angry with at him. His behavior was rather… unstable. At one moment he is smiling and laughed, and at another he is angry for some reason… If she didn't know better, she would say he was crazy.

"I… We need to talk." He suddenly blurred, turning around to stare at her blue eyes, as tension rose around them. His eyes were fierce, burning with deep anger and resolution she couldn't understand. "What will happen now that you cannot become Conan anymore?"

Blinking at him, a bit surprised, she wasn't sure what to say. No, not that she wasn't sure… she didn't want to. The mess she had created was too complicated, and she was about to make everything even more confusing. "No, forget it." She suddenly stated, shaking her head as she turned around to walk away. "You know too much. If you get involved anymore in this, you are dead."

"Don't you even dare!" Garbing her hand, Kaito forced her to turn around, staring into her eyes. He knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him if he did so. And considering that Hakuba wouldn't let them be alone more than that moment, and the fact that she could disappear at any time, he knew that was his only chance. "It was me who decided to get involved. You can trust me, Shinichi."

Unable to look away, unable to move, all Shinichi did was looking into his deep violet eyes. Why? Why did they burn with such a passion? Why did he refuse to let her go? Why did she felt like trusting him wasn't such a bad thing? He was a thief, and she was a detective… They were supposed to hate each other, and not help and trust.

Shaking her head, trying to put her thoughts in order, she couldn't help but mumble. "Why do you even care? It would be so much easier if I just disappeared…" His hand tightened around hers, as he looked down for a moment before hugging her.

"It wouldn't be easier…" He whispered into her ear, not caring about anything but having her close to him. "If you disappeared, I would hunt those bastards down, even if I got myself killed… so… so… Just don't disappear, Tantei…"

Putting her hands around him, not even noticing she did it, she sighed silently and smiled. He cared about her… he truly cared and worried about her. Maybe having a magician thief in her team wouldn't be such a bad thing. After all, he had helped her innumerous times.

Breathing heavily as her heart raced faster, Shinichi closed her eyes, enjoying the proximity between them. The last time he held her like that, she was still a little child. However, there was no difference, as her heart bet the same way, her thoughts got confused once again…. And once again, she smiled. If only she could freeze the time…

Sighing as he finally released, thou his hand was still garbing his, she smiled a bit. "Honestly, I don't think I have any other choice… Even if I didn't tell you, you would stalk me, right you idiot thief?" As he smirked back, bowing a bit and giving her a red rose, she fought really hard against the blush which threatened to take over her face.

"You know me so well, Tantei-kun." Joking, Kaito gave her one of his famous Kid grins, before letting her hand go. Well, she was right… he would have followed her and spied on her until he figured out what was happening. And maybe he would ask that Haibara girl for help again, as she seemed to know a lot about what was happening.

"Well… there is a fifty-fifty chance my next plan will succeed…" She mumbled, wondering how she would explain him her plan. Not that it was actually a plan… It was more like a gamble, and it all depended on how well she would act her part. Taking a deep breath before talking, she almost fell down when the door behind her suddenly opened.

"Kaito?" Someone asked, blinking as the stranger tried to adapt to the darkness. And then blinked again as she) realized Kaito and some girl were holding each other, the latter kind of scared, who knows why. Blushing a bit, the girl in question continued. "There is someone looking for Hakuba…"

"Kaito? Oh, we need to talk to him too." As if that was possible, the stranger became even paler, her eyes quickly searching the room for something. Frowning, the girl stepped aside from the police woman to enter, while stating she would looking for Hakuba as asking him to go there before she disappear.

"Kuroba Kaito, right?" A woman with short black hair entered the room, holding her police identification so he could see. "I and my collage would like to ask you some questions regarding yesterday."

Gulping, Shinichi couldn't believe her luck… First, she met Vermouth in a bus, got a really high fever… and now Sato-keiji, along with Jodie-sensei, were there to interrogate them… Hahaha… if Lady Luck didn't hate her, than she had a pretty bad sense of humor… "I am domed…" That was her last thought, as she closed her eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

* * *

A/N: Managed to write this one in time... uff. XD In case you are wondering what the hell is wrong with this chapter, the answer is easy: I am plotting something so that I can have a lot of fun in the next one MUAHAHAHAHA Or in other words, RUN KAITO RUN! XD

No, seriously, it may seem like it´s not much plot wise, but this chapter was needed... otherwise the jump in story would be too strange, believe me... It would be like completely different and then you would yell at me... Anyway, have no testing this week, so I managed to write it on time. However, dont expect the same next week...

Yuri Kumiko: I may write a little short story regarding that, but maybe later... However, it does have an interesting story behind XD Hmmm... maybe when I finish updating the other stories... (let me tell you a secret... in the next one Kaito will be realllllllllyyyy jealous XD wont tell why..)

shinjichan173: Oh, just you wait until the next chapter... If you like jealous Kaito, you will love it! Plus, Shinichi will be freaking out so... XD

SnowTime: I want to kill my teachers and feed them to those finny things Kaito hates XD Ok, maybe not kill them... But the amount of work they give is too stupid and unreal, I know how you feel... Anyway, here one more chapter :)

AquaTales: That´s why I was told not to write when sick... hihihihi... sorry? Hope this one is more coherent...

gundamzbd36: I dont think she enjoyed her time for now... but I will have to change that, wont I? *grin*

Assasin8: Time to calm down a bit... Otherwise both Shinichi and me will explode from the pressure. P.S. Who said her crush was Kaito? *evil grin* Sometimes I think I really am crazy...

I hope you liked anyway and enjoy it! Review, fav/follow, do whatever you want because I will keep an eye on you MUHAHAHAHAH.

Kaggami-chan


	19. Someone who brings death

**Declaimer: I dont own Detective Conan**

**Words: 5 128**

**A/N: I am back with one more XD And it IS a long one! Yey! Enjoy**

* * *

Someone who brings death

"Why do you hate me, Lady Luck?" A terrified voice asked in Shinichi´s head, as the blue eyes teen quickly hid a pair of big dorky glasses in the darkness, lowering her face so it wouldn't be seen easily. Her fast beating heart, which had had stopped for some seconds when the two women entered, threatened to explode, as sweat covered her skin. "Calm down… just calm down…" she mumbled, quickly trying to gather her poker face. Not that it was working or anything…

"Police?" Kaito asked innocently, trying to gain some time. Tantei looked oddly scared… and unwell. "Ah, yes. My friends and I were supposed to visit the station later after the festival. Hadn't Hakuba informed you about it?" His best acting skills were put to use, as his most angelic and innocent face flashed at the slight guilty policewomen. He needed to find a way out of there without putting Tantei in danger... What if there was a mole at the police or FBI? No, he couldnt allow that...

"I am Sato Miwako and this is Starling Jodie. We are sorry for interrupting your festival." Sato stated taking out her note book. "However, there was a murder, what makes this case of great importance, so we would like to know what happened as soon as possible." The FBI woman next to her nodded, her gaze suddenly on the blue Shinichi, who tried really hard not to hyperventilate… "So, may I know what happened?"

Taking one step to covered the girl, while wondering what was happening, Kaito told them his part of the story. However, as it was kind of expected, he forgot to tell who the sick girl was, as well as the content of the conversation she had with the missing woman. "I wasn't paying them attention, so I can't say a thing…" He mumbled, giving Tantei a confused look.

"No, it is ok. We understand…" Jodie mumbled back, her eyes narrowing even more as the unknown girl hid her face in the boy´s chest. For some reason it was like she didn't want them to see her, or at least recognize her. "Did you notice anything strange about the hijackers?"

"Hmmm… No, I don't think so…" Kaito stated, his face frowning in worry, as he looked down to stare at Tantei´s face. She was red, her fever suddenly higher than before, and her breathing was rather irregular, as if she was having problems with it. Her hands were tightly shut around his shirt, her face still slightly buried in his chest.

"Tantei, are you ok?" He whispered, starting to worry. She hadn't told him how long she would stay in her teenager form, but he somehow knew it wouldn't be long. So what if she turned back right then? That was something he didn't want to imagine…

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi closed her eyes before answering. "I am… Don't worry, it is nothing…" Her voice sounded really weak, like she would faint at any moment, and it worried him even more. "Just get over with their questions, please."

"Is your friend alright?" As the voice was heard a little too close to Shinichi´s liking, the girl jumped slightly surprised. "She doesn't look so well…" Jodie stood near them, two meters away; trying to see the girls face. She looked a bit scared, and unwell, what made her wonder if she wasn't the same girl who had been at the bus.

Laughing a bit, trying to keep Tantei out of the conversation, Kaito attempted to change the subject. "Yes, she´s just feeling a little bit unwell because of the food… She is currently on a rigid diet and all that food made her sick. Don't you need to talk with Hakuba too? I don't think he is coming…"

"Yes, we do, but if we leave this room we will only end up lost." This time it was Sato who answered, startling Shinichi once more as her voice sounded too close. "So it´s better if we just wait here for a while…"

Frowning, Kaito wondered if using one of his magic tricks to distract them and run away would be a good idea. He could always come up with a lie later… All he needed to do was throw a smoke bomb, or a few of them, grab Tantei and run away. With the huge crowd it would be easy to disappear without a trace…

However, before his plans were executed, something much more important caught his attention. Tantei´s irregular breathing stopped for a moment, her eyes opening in panic as she dug her nails in his skin. "Tantei?" He asked, looking at her scared. She wasn't breathing anymore, and he bet there was blood running down his skin by now. "Tantei!"

Shacking her a bit, hopping he could get some reaction from her, all Kaito could do was panic. He didn't like that dead look in her eyes, nor the way her mouth opened as if to scream… Before her eyes closed again and she collapsed at the floor.

"Oi, Tantei, wake up!" Kaito begged, ignoring the confused and worried women behind him as he knelt to feel her pulse. There it was, a little bit slower than normally, but at least it existed. Sighing in relief, he tried to wake her up, noticing she was cold. Blinking disorientated, he touched her face slightly to make sure. She had been burning some moment ago… so why was she so cold now?

"We should call an ambulance…" Sato´s voice right next to him ear startled him a bit, but he ignored it as his attention was all on Shinichi. The woman frowned a bit, sighing in relief. "She isn't dead. Just fainted." The Japanese woman informed Jodie, who also sighed in relief. They had already one murder to investigate… no need for another.

However, now that Sato paid the girl more attention, she frowned disturbed recognizing that face. "Don't…" A weak and faint voice mumbled in the silence, blue eyes opening quickly. "Don't call the ambulance…" The girl mumbled again, trying to stand up, only to fail miserably.

Giving the girl a glance, her fingers millimeters away from calling, Jodie gave Sato a questioning glance. "I am fine… Just feeling a bit anemic." The unknown girl smiled a little bit, ignoring Kaito´s annoyed frown and his endless questions. Couldn't he see she had bigger problems on her hands?

"Tantei, don't ignore me!" Kaito finally snapped, glaring irritated at the woman´s black phone. How could she neglect her health like that? That was something he would never understand… "Are you alright? Is your head hurting? You should have stayed home after all…"

"I am fine!" Shinichi stated once again, also glaring at the black phone until it was hidden. "Like I said, I was only feeling a bit anemic… After eating sweet things I will be just fine." She added, smiling a little bit as she finally stood up. Because of all what happened, she forgot completely all about eating…

"Well, if you say so…" Sato mumbled, watching her confused. Unless that person had a twin that no one knew existed, than the person in front of her could only be one person: Kudo Shinichi. However, that should be impossible… after all, what were the odds Sato managed to find the missing detective by chance? In a cultural festival? "Are you…"

Noticing the confused gaze the detective was sending her, Shinichi smiled a bit. "Kaito, could you go buy me something to eat?" She could feel the confused gaze he was sending her, but she just ignored it as she kept looking into Sato´s eyes.

"Hm… sure?" Kaito couldn't help but do as she asked him, despite not understanding her intentions. However, if eating sweets was what she needed now, in order not to fait again, than maybe leaving her behind with those people wasn't so bad… At least they didn't seem like they would hurt her. Exiting the room, after putting a listening device on the door so he could her them talk, he hurried to by a lot of sweets.

Back in the room, Shinichi and Sato were having a staring contest, a confused Jodie watching them silently. The blond fed felt like she had seen that girl somewhere, especially her eyes; but she couldn´t put her finger on it. "Are you…" Sato started saying, but the strange teen quickly interrupted her.

"Long time no see, Sato-san." The girl hummed, smiling even more. "It had been some time, hadn't it?" Now Sato was even more confused… She had a pretty good memory, but she couldn't remember if she had met that girl earlier or not. It felt like she did, and at the same time didn't…

"What are you doing here, Kudo-chan?" Deciding to pay it safe, the short haired detective let that question drop, making a mental note to go back to it later. "I wasn't expecting you to see here. Are you perhaps the sick girl in the bus?"

Frowning a bit, Jodie felt left out a little bit. However, that name sure rang a bell… Ran-chan and Conan had mentioned that name a while ago… "Yes, that was me." The blue eyes teen laughed a little bit, before continued. "I wasn't feeling well, so don't really remember what happened… I´m sorry, Sato-san, Jodie-sensei?"

Blinking perplexed, Jodie asked herself how she knew her name… until a memory hit her. "Kudo Shinichi?" Jodie asked, almost opening her mouth in surprise as the girl nodded back. "Then you are Mouri-chan and Cool Boy´s friend…."

The girl known as Kudo Shinichi was rather cute, and yet her blue eyes were a little bit disturbing. Just like Conan´s, blue as the sky, they were sharp as a knife, holding a lot of secrets. And Jodie would bet no all of them were pretty… "That is me. Ran told me a lot about you." Shinichi said, the same polite smile not leaving her face for a second.

"So she did about you… I wasn't expecting you here thou. Are you friends with Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun?" Nodding, the girl said nothing. Her posture was relaxed, all signs of sickness gone the same way they appeared. If it wasn't for the episode they had witnessed earlier, they wouldn't have believed she was sick.

"May I ask you a favor…?" She then mumbled, looking straight into Sato´s eyes. However, Sato was already expecting that. Laughing a little bit, she allowed her eyes to close as she sighed.

"You want us to hide the fact you were involved right?" There was no need to look at the girl to know she nodded. "I don't think there will be a problem, but I will have to report it to Megure-keibu first."

"Thank you." Shinichi smiled a little bit, her gaze moving from Jodie to the door from time to time, as silence installed itself in the room. Each one of them had something to think about, something they needed to reflex on before continuing. However, some of them were much faster than others.

Taking one step forward towards Shinichi, Jodie looked into her blue eyes, to make sure she would spot any lie in case the girl did so. "Do you know where Conan is?" That was her question, a simple and direct question neither the teen nor the Japanese detective were expecting.

"Conan?" The teen repeated, pretending to think for a while. Or maybe she was really thinking… at that point, Jodie became aware she was unable of reading her. Her eyes, body language and expression… at all showed that she did not lie, and yet the timing of her appearance was too wrong, too innocent. "I don´t know. I was supposed to see him today, but I got a call there was no need anymore."

The kind smile was still there, and Jodie hated it. No, not that she hated it… It looked too fake, and too real at the same time. "Is that so…" So that approach had been wrong. However, the fact Kudo was there could only mean one thing: she was somehow involved or knew something they didn't know about Conan´s whereabouts. "By the way, what are you doing here when you are sick?"

"Well…" As she looked towards the door again, suddenly really uncomfortable, the women waited patiently for her answer. "I will tell you, but you must not tell my parents ok?" Only after they nodded, and promised not to say a thing, the girl paid them attention again.

"The point is… I am kind of sick, as you can see, so my parents decided I should spend some time in the hospital… But I don't like it, so I decided to take some days off. You don´t know how boring it can be being locked in a hospital room…" Laughing the topic off, Shinichi truly wished they wouldn't call her parents. The I-am-sick excuse used to save her a lot in her teen-days, so maybe it could be used as an explanation to why she disappeared for so long…

"So… You are really sick enough to be hospitalized?" Blinking surprised, not expecting those news, Sato wondered when that happened. Wait, if Kudo really was sick, then that would explain why she disappeared. Her parents had enough money to hide her sickness, and no one liked being disturbed when they were sick… "You should go back now, Kudo-chan."

Shinichi laughed a bit, while in her head she was dancing, happy Sato-keiji had bought her lie. Well, one less thing to worry about… However, Jodie-sensei still looked at her with suspicious, making her sweat a lot. "I will return today at night, don't worry."

Frowning, there were still some questions Sato would like her to answer… However, before she managed, Kuroba came back. "I AM BACK!" He stated, bursting in with a bunch of boxed in his hands. What a nice way to interrupt someone´s thoughts….

"Welcome back." Shinichi smiled a bit, but made no move to take the sweats and eat. Instead, she was having a staring battle with them, in which the sweets seemed to be losing.

"Come on, Tantei. You need to eat." Kaito stated, giving her one box. There were all kind of sweets, from the chocolate cookies to the donuts. "And no, you cannot not eat them. If you faint again, I will call an ambulance."

Glaring at him for a moment, she sighed and took the chocolate cookie. "You will pay later for this…" She mumbled, and ate it with a really contradicted face. Even Sato and Jodie couldn't help but laugh, suddenly aware of how much she hated sweets.

"Yes, yes, now eat." Sighing, he put the rest of the boxes on the only table in the room, before turning around to the detectives. "You must be also hungry, so I brought some normal food for us too." The women smiled a little bit. That boy seemed to be really nice, and he appeared to care about Kudo a lot.

"And as for you…" Holding a meat crepe in his hands, Kaito´s violet eyes locked with Shinichi´s, as he asked her something with a really serious face. "Could it be your first love was Mouri-chan? I noticed you always look at her with sad eyes… Tantei?"

Freezing in the middle of her cookie, Shinichi´s eyes widen in shock as realization hit her, and she slowly stood up. "Kaitoooo…." She called, a creepy sweet smile appearing on her face. "Do you really, but really really, think I like girls?"

-Please wait for a second-

The room was filled with silence, as no one, not even the detective´s dared to utter a word, allowing the silence to take over the room. Their eyes didn't even look in the wounded boy´s direction, fearing Kudo´s anger would strike them too… The poor boy laid in a corner, not daring to move, as a bunch of chairs covered him.

"You better thank god it weren't soccer balls…" The brunette mumbled, eating her food with hatred and irritation. How could he think she was…? It was hard to think about it… But really, why did he…? She never engaged in a flirty behavior around girls. Why did he think she liked girls? "Stupid, idiotic magician… I will bury you next time…"

She had no problem with girls liking girls, it was their decision; but to think that her slight-crush thought she liked girls… What was happening to the world…?

The minutes slowly passed, no one daring to break the false silence. Only the mumbles of the still enraged girl could be heard, but they were too muffled and confusing for anyone to understand. "Well… I believe it is time for us to go…" Sato somehow managed to say, gulping as the blue sharp eyes flew her way. "We still need to talk with Hakuba-kun…"

"Oh yea, I forgot about him." Jumping up quickly, not wanting to stay in the same room as the enraged girl, Jodie had to give up on her wished for now. It was obvious that girl was hiding something, maybe something related to Conan… but she wasn't as stupid as to enrage the girl further.

"Is that so?" Shinichi´s voice sounded sad for a moment, but she quickly forgot it and smiled. "I wish you luck then. I will try to remember what happened, and if I do, I´ll give you a call." Jodie smiled back, noticing she looked really similar to Conan.

No, it´s not like she just noticed the similarities… It´s like she had tried really hard not to notice them. Or maybe the girl was trying to hide them? Well, anyway, they were similar in many way. Their eyes were the same color, as well as the hair and skin color. Plus, something about her gave the same I-am-hiding-a-secret air as Conan had so many times.

"Could you give me your number too?" The blond fed suddenly asked, an idea striking her. If she had the number, she could ask the girl later everything she wanted. "I would like to talk about Conan a bit, since he always talks about you."

Pretending to think about it, while she sweat like crazy inside, she couldn't find a reason not to. "I would love to talk about that. He never acts spoiled when I am around…" Pretending to pout a bit, while imagining how strange it would be if she acted spoiled around herself, Shinichi had to bit her tongue not to laugh out loud. "My number is…."

"Thanks." Smiling, the two older women said their goodbyes, leaving behind the two teens, one of them still under a pail of chairs. Walking slowly in the crowd, Jodie made sure she saved that number. "Now…" Turning around to her knew friend, who also saved the number, she grinned. "Let´s find Hakuba-kun."

Back in room, a certain detective quietly ate her sweets, her mind somewhere else. Was it really a good idea to give Jodie-sensei her number? Not that she could erase it now but… That day hadn't started, nor continued, as she would have wished. First, she was forced to be a maid… and now an interrogation where she lied and hid information.

Sighing irritated, cursing Vermouth with all her might, Shinichi laid down on the ground for a bit. She needed to short her thoughts, and the pain she felt in her head wasn't helping. Ok, maybe giving her phone number wasn't such a good idea… But then again, lately nothing went the way she wanted. "This is tiring…" She mumbled, closing her eyes. Now the only thing which was missing was a damn murder… "If someone dies, I will kick the murder with a soccer ball…"

"So scary, Tantei." Startled by the sound, she quickly opened her eyes, ending up glaring at a smirking magician. She still hadn't forgotten nor forgiven him about the lesbian stuff… "You already had you revenge Tantei, and I said I was sorry…"

Sighing, not in the mood to fight with him, Shinichi stood up. The time was running out, and soon she would turn into Conan again… "Kaito." She called the magician, who started to eat the sweets she hadn't eaten. He only looked up, his hands still busy with the sweets. "Which are the best places to attend here?"

As a grin flashed, Shinichi took one step back. That grin was stranger than his usual Kid grin… "I know the perfect placed!" The teen stated, flying from his seat excited. "I was wondering when you would ask me this question…"

Frowning a bit irritated, and scared, since his ideas usually ended with her in an awkward position; Shinichi didn't answer. Maybe asking him wasn't such a good idea after all… "Oh, don't make that face! You will like it, I promise!" Taking ahold of her hand, he pushed her out of the classroom, smirking. Yes, it would be great!

It was official now… Kaito hated his school and his classmates! No, not only that… he hated when someone, or something, destroyed his plans! That is, unless it was his cute and lovely Tantei-kun. Or should he call her Tantei-chan now? Hm… a difficult choice, a difficult choice indeed.

"Pay attention Kaito!" The teen mumbled, glaring at the people in front of him. The second part of the day had started the way he wanted. Tantei was always with him, walking hand in hand with him as he worried she got lost in the crowd (yea right, he only wanted to hold her hand), and she was having a lot of fun.

Kaito had taken her to a haunted house, which was creepily real, (all thanks to his dedication…); to an art exhibit room filled with a lot Kaito Kid drawing, (that wasn't his fault… there was no way he would have guesses it would happen…); to the flower arrangement could, (well at least she liked that…); and many others…

Tantei seemed to be enjoying herself, and everything was doing great. She even let that room-full-of-Kid-drawings pass without saying a thing… And yet, now there they were, she frowning irritated and he denying her what she wanted.

"Oh come on!" Shinichi stated again, wondering why he refused to enter that room. "We only have to catch a couple of fished to get the prize! What is your problem?" His attitude was really making her pissed. She just couldn't see what his problem was, and he wasn't going to explain it.

"I said no, then no!" Kaito stated again, crossing his arms frustrated. There was no way he could say he hated those… finny things! What if she used it to her advantage? No, no, no… there was no way he was telling her that! "There are many other things we can do, let´s move on."

Narrowing her eyes, Shinichi refused to move. She knew she was being silly and maybe a little bit spoiled, but Haibara had said she should enjoy herself… and since she wanted that white bunny, she would get it one way or another.

As her gaze moved from Kaito to a pair of boys standing behind him, she got an idea. If he didn't want to help her, she would find someone who would. Walking pass him, ignoring his confused expression, she smiled as she approached them. "Excuse me… Could you help me with one thing?"

The boys quickly smiled back, their body language changing as they nodded. "I would like to pay that game, but my friends refuses to help me… Wouldn't you mind playing with me once?" As her smile widen even more, and both boys nodded eagerly, Kaito´s jaw dropped.

Was she… was she really doing what he thought she was doing….? No, there was no way… Tantei wasn't that cunning as to use other people just to get what she wanted. "_I´m sorry to disappoint you, but she is…_" His inner voice stated, making him remember all those times she used the fact she was a child to get something. Ok, maybe she was a bit cunning…

As one of the bastards, whose face he couldn't even see, put his arms around her waist, Kaito´s eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you think you are doing?" The teen asked, quickly removing the hand with hatred. No one was allowed to do so to his Tantei!

Looking at him confused, Shinichi´s eyebrows frowned in confusion, but he ignored her. "Don´t you touch her as if she is yours." The girl in question sighed irritated, shaking her head as she apologized to them. Stupid, Kaito, she wanted that bunny!

"I was sick a while ago, so he is still worried." She mumbled, approaching the door with the boys behind her. What the hell? How come Tantei couldn't see the complete perverted expression those bastards had as they looked at her?

"Oh, no you won't…" Kaito mumbled, garbing a hand which tried to reach her. He would never allow their dirty hands to touch her… She was too precious to be touched by such trash. "Don't touch her." Allowing some of his smoke bombs to fall on the ground, he quickly dyed their hairs in pink, before picking Tantei up as a princess, and stealing her as he run away.

It took everyone several minutes to understand what just happened, especially Shinichi who was having a fight with herself. In one hand she wanted to yell at Kaito, irritated she hadn't managed to get what she wanted. But on the other hand, she was being carried like a princess by HIM, all her thoughts concentrating on keep the blush from her face… Now, it wouldn't be nice if she blushed as a tomato just because he was carrying her…

"Kaito, put me down." She mumbled, her voice lost in the crowd´s noise. Looking up, she noticed he was strangely angry, his eyes not daring to look at her. Now that was a first… why was he so angry? She didn't remember doing anything to make him mad… "Kaito, put me down!" She stated louder, but he kept ignoring her.

Inside of Kaito, there was a really important battle being held. There were two fractions participating in it: those which wanted to take Tantei home right away and hide her in his room forever… and those which wanted to take her to her house, and lock her there. It was true that there was one point in common, since both fractions wanted to hide her; but they still kept fighting.

"_You know your house better, and have a lot of traps to keep people out._" The representative of one of the fractions stated, narrowing his eyes at him opponent. "_But she will feel out of place… Her house is better, since she will feel at home even under watch._" Both arguments were strong, and Kaito found himself lost in which option to choose.

A solitary voice, which didn't belong to any fraction, tried to reason him back. "_She won't like being locked in any place…" _But the noise made by others was too loud for Kaito to hear it. Sighing, shaking his head as he brought her closer to him, he tried to reason with himself again.

Nevertheless, before he had the chance, someone appeared before him. It was Hakuba, and he sure didn't look happy. "Did she faint again?" The half-brit asked, being ignored by Kaito right away. After all, he had more important business to think off. Yes, his place was better… this way no one would touch her, no one.

"Has he lost it?" Hakuba asked the confused girl, who kept staring at Kaito without understanding a thing. Why was he looking so scary, his eyes burning with rage? The last time she saw him like that… was when someone tried to shoot her and he happened to be around. "Well, anyway…" Turning her attention to the other detective, who tried to see if she had fever by touching her forehead, she suddenly froze when Kaito yelled.

"**Don't touch her!**"

That single phrase resonated through the hall, and everyone turned around to see what was happening. However, neither of them were as surprised as Hakuba and Shinichi, who shot Kaito worried glances. Was he really ok?

Shinichi didn't believe so. Where did that happy-go-lucky thief go? She didn't like that Kaito, didn't like at all. "Kaito? What is wrong…?" She mumbled, looking at him in worry. Something was bothering him, and she had to know what to help him.

As his eyes went down, as if he at last understood what happened, he blushed a bit and let her down. Scratching his head, not looking at her, he mumbled an apology. He really should control his jealousy attacks better… Wait, jealousy? Why was he jealous in the first place?

"Sorry, sorry… I thought you weren't feeling well again." Lying his teeth out, he smirked. Nevertheless, it looked so fake Shinichi didn't believe him, narrowing her eyes in suspicious. "No, really, I am fine. Anyway, where is Aoko?"

Up until then, Hakuba kept quiet, analyzing the magician´s actions carefully. Kuroba was acting stranger than usual, and it worried him for many reasons. But for then, he had to let everything go, knowing Aoko would kill them if they left her waiting too long. "She is at the gymnasium again. There were some sound problems she was forced to resolve… We better go there." Yes, ignoring the matter was the best actions to take, for now that is.

Laughing again, Kaito quickly took the initiative, after making sure he would stand between Hakuba and Shinichi. If they were left together, they could start talking about things he didn't understand… However, as soon as they took a few steps forwards, walking by a fortune telling tent, Shinichi hand got garbed.

"You bring death."

* * *

A/N: I am back... and I am tired... Why does school had to be so mean to me? I never said I hated it (ok, maybe sometimes...) You guys won´t believe what happened in our school... A student stabbed two of his classmates and an school employee... I honestly wonder what made him do it, since it´s not normal. -.- Other than that, the test I had this week moved to another, so I am free this week! Yey! XD

**eL: **School... That is what happened with me. It drives me crazy, eats my soul and destroys my body! My body was hurting for three days after we had PE and now I found out I will have to run 50 minutes without stop... 50 freaking minutes... I already started training for it... XD At least I hope you dont have the same school problem.

**shinjichan173: **Shin-chan again in a maid outfit... I think I can make it work XD Give me two chapters or so and it´ll be there! Muahahaha

**Assasin8**: Hello again! Sorry for making you wait. XD As promised, more jealous Kaito is here!

**Yuri Kumiko: ***Achievement unlocked* -Less errors- XD No, really, that made my day... Now I need to keep improving, and learn new words... Thanks for reading.

**gundamzbd36: MUAHAHAHAHAHA **Hi-mi-tsu!

**kaitokidlove: **Thank you *bows*

**guest who commented on chapter** **5**: I dont portray her as that... Maybe it doesnt seem like it, because I still hadnt given her a major role, but Ai cares a lot about Shinichi. She just haves a looooot of problems showing it XD As for Shin-chan, the fact he told her to go away and not listen to their plans is enough prove she cares, I think... But I will try to involve her more, and show they acre about each other.

Well, I hope the chapter ended up well this time, since it took me a few days to write it (I always get interrupted by someone...).

If I see then reviews, I will post a new chapter that day! XD

Just kidding, I bet I wouldnt have time to do so... Anyway, Review, comment, fav/follow as much as you like!

See you in a couple of days!

Kaggami-chan

P.S. Sorry I am crazy... and I am looking for Chemistry exercises from 11th and 12th grade, in case someone has. XD


	20. Chasing crows

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**Words: 4 607**

**A/N: Hellooooo I am currently only awake thanks to coffee! Muahahahaha... Enjoy XD**

* * *

Chasing Crows

The group felt silent, blue locking with red for a moment. Shinichi started at the woman in front of her, whose long red hair combined rather well with the dark attire she was wearing. They kept looking at each other for a moment, before Shinichi smirked and snatched her hand away. "I bring death?" She inquired happily, but Kaito knew it was only an act. Her blue eyes were cold as ice, more freezing than winter could ever be.

"Let me rephrase…" the fortune teller said, smirking back. "You feel attacked to death. You follow its scent and enjoy its company." Narrowing her eyes, Shinichi felt like hitting that woman. She wasn't there to hear bull-shit from a complete stranger. It´s true that she kept encountering cases, sometimes too much, and liked to solve them; but she didn't enjoy the company of death.

"I do not follow death, nor do I like its company." The blue eyes teen stated, her fist carefully hidden behind her back. Now, now, she didn't want to create trouble so soon… Especially since Sato-san and Jodie-sensei were still in the school.

"So innocent." The seer said, and sat down. Her eyes closed for a moment, as her hands flew to the transparent ball in front of her. "You dance with the death, neither of you managing to catch each other… But then again, what does death represent to you?"

The red rubies stared at Shinichi, who didn't even flinch at the question, nor made any effort to answer. However, her silence seemed to amuse even more the seer, who looked down at her glass ball once again. "Sherry, Vodka, Kir, Vermouth… Gin? I wonder what those names mean…"

Before anyone had time to register what happened, Shinichi was holding the fortune teller by her collar, cold blue eyes staring in anger. "Don't. Ever. Repeat. That. Again." She whispered, face full of terror. That woman… she didn´t know a thing, and yet she dared to say those names.

Forcing the detective to let go, the red eyed woman only sighed irritated, walking away slowly. But then, she stopped, and turned around a bit wary. "I advise you one thing…" Sapphire met garnet again, neither of them breaking the exchanged. "Forget about the crowds you are chasing, before you lose something much more important than your life, Shinigami-chan." The teen smirked again at her surprised expression, adding something as quickly as she could.

"You…? How dare you…?" Turning around to face the strange teen who only laughed at her, Shinichi felt herself being grabbed and pulled away from the laughing girl. She hated it from the bottom of her heart when someone called her Shinigami. Shinichi had nothing similar to them, aside from the fact someone died everywhere she went… But it wasn't her fault, she just had devil´s luck for those things…

"Tantei, calm down." Kaito whispered into her ear, slowly dragging her away while making a mental note to yell at Akako later. That witch… what the hell did she mean by that? No, the main question should be how she knew Tantei would be there! Not even he knew she would attend the festival with him… Plus, those names… He felt he knew what they meant, and at the same time didn't.

"I never thought you believed in fortune tellers… Or more like witches in this case, Kudo." Hakuba suddenly stated, receiving a deadly glare from an irritated Shinichi, who was still trying to calm herself down. But he was right. She wasn't a person who believed in such things. However, the fact that woman knew she chased ravens and the Shinigami part… clearly caught her by surprise. Not even mentioning the names…

"How…?" She mumbled, freeing herself from Kaito´s gasp. "How did she know?" It worried. What if that woman was one of them? If they suspected she was alive, and sent someone to make sure… Shivering at the thought, her gaze traveled to the sky. If that happened, everyone would be in danger.

"Hmm… that woman always was strange." Kaito said, following her eyes to the bright sky. "Apparently, she is a witch, or something like that. And trust me, she really is a witch." Ignoring the skeptic look she send him, he allowed his eyes to lock on the already gone teen with red hair. Akako really was strange…

Allowing a deep sigh to escape her lips, Shinichi decided to forget that matter for a moment. Right now she should be enjoying the festival, and not glare at idiots and seers. "I don't. I just don't like when someone calls me Shinigami." She finally answered Hakuba, breaking free from Kaito´s gasp. "Now hurry up, Aoko is waiting for us!"

For some reason, she really liked that Aoko girl. She reminded Shinichi so much of Ran… it was impossible not to like her. In addition, she had that childish air around her that made it hard to hate her, or to be angry with her. Her face and childish behavior made Shinichi remember the happy past, when she and Ran spent their whole days together brining nothing but trouble to everyone around them.

Giggling a little bit at such memories, the brown haired girl relaxed for a bit. "That sure was fun…" A faint mumble escaped her lips, only to be heard by Kaito, who looked down at her worried a bit. However, the detective was too lost in her memories to notice it.

_"Shinichi, hurry up!" A faint childish voice called the eleven years old child, who walked slowly behind unhappy. "Come on!" The same voice repeated, and the child named Shinichi sighed. Her short hair bounced from time to time, as she picked up her pace to catch her friend._

_"Do you really want to go home?" Shinichi mumbled, knowing they would get yelled at by their parents. After all, sneaking into an __apparently__ abandoned house only to get caught by its owner wasn't a good thing to do. "They will only yell at us, Ran."_

_The long hair girl paused, her gray eyes on her friend annoyed. "Maybe next time you will think twice about doing such a thing." She stated, her eyes flashing with anger. After all, it wasn't her fault her friend snuck in that house and she got forced to follow. "You always get in trouble… what are you thinking?"_

_Shinichi stopped walking too, shirking a lot at the last question. "Isn't it obvious? I want to be a __detective__, so I should start learning how to investigate… And that house really looked haunted!" As their eyes locked, both girls fell at the green soft grass, laughing like crazy. _

_"If you keep this up, you will become a great detective!"_

As something touched her shoulders, the teen suddenly came back to reality, jumping back as quickly as she managed. She wasn't sure who it was, but she didn´t like when people were too close to her. Shinichi cherished her private space a lot. And lately an annoying thief had been intruding… "I finally found you!"

Right before her stood Aoko, her cheeks a little bit pink from running, and breathe fast. Small amount of sweat rested on her forehead, but the big, or more like a huge; smile hovering on her face was what really worried the female detective. "Sorry, something happened and…"

Before she managed to explain, the other teen suddenly started dragging her towards who knows were, that smile even bigger than before. It kind of remembered her of those times Sonoko, her other friend, dragged her to mixers and double dates…

"Hurry, guys!" Aoko stated, running even faster, only to stop suddenly in front of a third year room. She smirked, and Shinichi gulped. For some reason, the detective had the feeling she wouldn't like what would happen next… "I need your help again."

"Help?" Hakuba inquired, looking confusing at the room. It was currently closed, the white doors hiding whatever was inside. However, from what he remembered, the class 3-C was supposed to do a maid and butler café… "You got to be kidding me…"

Looking at Hakuba, wondering why he was so depressed, Shinichi tried to come up with an excuse. If by help again she meant wear that annoying maid costume… Then she really needed to run. "Not so fast." Freezing, she sighed in relied when Aoko´s hand locked around Hakuba´s hand. "You ALL will help, like it or not!"

"Don´t we have to help our own class?" Hakuba still tried to find a way out, but one look into Aoko´s big excited eyes was enough for him to know it was impossible. Man, he shouldn't have transferred into that school… But on the other side, he would see both Aoko and Kudo in maid outfits…

"They are fine. These third year need more help than our class does…" Opening the door, she waited patiently until everyone, including the strangely quiet Kaito; entered the room and palled. Yes, it really was a butler and maid café…

"A-O-K-O-C-H-A-N!" Appearing out of nowhere, a girl with short curly hair hugged the said girl, who laughed at her friend´s attics. "I knew you would help us. Like you said we have two butler and maid outfits ready…" Big **melanite*** eyes stared at Shinichi for a moment, before a big sly smile took over the clam face the strange woman had some moment before. "We will have so many costumers… Hana, get them ready!"

"Coming!" For a moment there, Shinichi wondered where she had seen that voice… until the girl she had met before appeared before her, as surprised as she was. "Shinichi-chan? What are you doing here?"

If there was one word to describe everyone faces, it would be… no, there wasn´t one word which could describe everyone´s face… While Aoko and the melanite eyed woman started at the newcomer confused, pretty sure her name was Ran and not Shinichi; the girl in question, along with the other two boys, stared at Hana surprised, wondering what she was doing there. In addition, Shinichi knew she was screwed, as there was no way to explain why she lied.

"Hahaha…" Pretending to laugh, her mind running wild unable to come up with an explanation, Shinichi felt for the second time that day that Lady Luck hated her. No, she really did… "I believe that should be my question… Aren´t you part of the music club?"

Smiling a little bit, unable to read the tense mood, Hana answered. "I am, but since my class was running low on students, I decided to help. Now that the violin is tuned, and I practiced like crazy; all I have to do is wait."

Nodding, Shinichi smiled back, praying Aoko would fall down, hit her head and forget that day ever happened. "So… isn´t your name Ran, Ra-Shi-whatever your name is?" But of course that would never happen. Lady Luck was only nice with Shinichi went it came to life and death situations… Maybe that was the reason? That matter needed some serious reflection…

"Well…" Allowing her voice to fade, she gave up thinking. "I… Kind of…" Damn, how come when she most needed, no believable lies came into her mind? It´s not like she could say she run away from home and didn't want to be recognized…

"She run away from home." Up until then, Kaito had kept quiet, thinking about something on his own. However, there was no way he could let Aoko hit Tantei with her stupid mop, could he? Now that he thought about, when did she manage to get the mop? He was pretty sure there wasn't a mop in her hand nor near her when they walked in… "She is having some troubles at home, so she decided to spend some time sin my place. So I suggested she lied about her name, in case someone asked you if you saw her…"

Narrowing her eyes, the mop came closer to Kaito´s face, who visible palled. That thing hurt more than anyone could imagine… "Is that so...?" She mumbled, and he nodded vigorously. Hiding the mop, almost magically, she smiled sweetly to Shinichi. "I understand. Don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone. Now, we have ten minutes… GO CHANGE!"

Forcing the detective towards a room, where some girls were already waiting with huge grins, Shinichi wanted to die. Or at least faint… For some reason she felt like that wouldn't end well…

Watching speechless as Shinichi was pushed into a room, both Kaito and Hakuba sighed. Now that Aoko was gone, maybe they should run away… "Oh no, no, no…" The woman from before stated, smirking. "I want to win, and you two will help."

"Come on, Kana…" Kaito tried to beg, but she just smiled even more. "I really wanted to enjoy the festival, you know…?" Sighing, he took the clothes he was given, slowly walking towards another room to change. If he knew this would happen, he would have escaped along with Tantei before Aoko even woke up.

A loud sigh followed him, and Kaito looked back to stare at an annoyed Hakuba. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who would cosplay. "Get rid of that annoying smirk of your face before you regret it, Kuroba." Hakuba warned, and Kaito quickly turned around.

Why were all detectives so scary when pissed off? Damn, that dangerous gleam in his eyes was creepy… It was like Hakuba said: I can kill you and no one will ever know. "Even so, a scary Tantei is ten times worse…" Kaito thought and sighed. When Tantei was angry, all he wanted to do was run away, hide in a bunker and wait for the world to end. "They should teach at school how to run away from an angry Tantei…" The teen mumbled, and quickly changed. "Or from deadly soccer balls for that matter."

"Is she that scary when angry?" Hakuba suddenly interrupted his thoughts, already used to that nickname who knows why; and the thief thanked god he hadn't said the last part he had though out loud. After all, Shinichi never met Kid, and she clearly never kicked her deadly soccer balls at him…

Laughing a bit, wondering how to answer, Kaito sighed once again. "When she is angry, you run. This is the only advice I will give you, and you better remember it… That woman threw chairs at me when I asked her a completely innocent question!"

Surprised, and a bit amused someone managed to make Kuroba lose his cool that easily, Hakuba smirked. "She threw chairs at you? You should thank god it weren´t knifes… I bet she could kill you and no one would ever found out." According to his data on her, she was a great, if not the best; detective. Of course he was yet to accept it, but data almost never lied. "What did you ask her?"

Shaking his head, heading out of the room a little depressed, Kaito whispered loud enough only for Hakuba to hear. It would be bad if Tantei heard too, considering she was still angry; and the room they were in had a lot of… knives… "I asked her if her first love was a girl…"

For some seconds, Hakuba froze. And not only for the obvious reasons: after all, who in their right mind asks a girl if she liked a girl? Stupid idiot, no wonder she threw chairs at him… But also because he saw the most strange and yet lovely scene yet.

Kudo Shinichi was in the room, wearing a short maid outfit, her hair gently resting on her shoulders, while cat ears popped from it. It was like they were part of it… And her embarrassed face, accompanied by a slight frown, made her adorable.

For a moment there, Hakuba, and then Kaito; kept staring at her, not wanting to take their eyes away from her. Damn, she was already beautiful, was there really any need to make her even cuter?

"There you are!" Aoko said as she noticed them, smirking the moment her eyes laid on them. Her plan was going as she expected… "Honestly, you took even longer than we did." Her faint complain got lost in the air, as Shinichi turned around to glare at them.

She wanted to go home. And she wanted to go now. However, she knew she couldn´t, and she doubted Aoko would allow her. Ok, maid outfit… she could take it. Serving people as well, as it would be educational… But cat ears?! Were they crazy?

"Don't you dare say a thing!" She ordered, her hands quickly flying towards her head. "I will never wear this thing, got it?" The crazy look in her eyes was enough for everyone to understand she meant it…

"Well, well, we were only kidding anyway." Hana chirred, entering the room too. "That kind of thing would only bring strange costumers, so we decided not to use it." Frowning, Shinichi sat down. That days wasn't going as she wanted…

"How long…?" She mumbled, still ignoring the strange looks both Hakuba and Kaito were sending her. Was her outfit that strange? The confused stare some of them gave them made her want to sigh, but she knew she was in no position to do so. "How long must I stay here?"

The clock behind her showed it was already almost three o´clock, and she hadn´t seen half of the festival yet. "Hmm… the gymnasium event starts at five, so maybe until then?" Someone said, and another voice quickly followed her. "This is the last year we are here, so we would really like to win…"

"Five…" If she remembered well, she took the antidote last night at… nine or ten? Cursing silently at her fuzzy memory, she decided to opt for ten. Even if she helped until five, she would still have almost a whole days in her body. "Ok, I´ll help… But you better win this, got it?"

* * *

The minutes quickly passed as the class 3-C got extremely busy, people arriving one after another. It was almost like a plague, everyone wanting to visit that classroom even if it was only to look. The reason? Well, according to an extremely real rumor, something most people found impossible to believe even existed; it was full of pretty boys and girls serving people dressed as maids and butlers.

Considering it was a festival, people would think it was normal… if not for the fact it wasn't normal at all. Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Saguro were well-known in the school for many reasons… but one of the main was that they were eye-candies! The hidden idol club, which disguised itself as fashion research club; gained thousands every years selling pictures of them. And with both of them dressed as butlers, serving people… no one could miss that!

However, there was one more reason, and this one made every male student stop in that class: there was a beautiful mystery girl no one ever had seen before cosplaying as a maid! And she served people, smiled gently and talked with them sometimes. According to an eye-witness: "Her smile is mesmerizing… Too bad I used all my money earlier…"

The whole school was wondering who she was, that girl with long brown hair and blue eyes… Someone had asked for her name, to which she simply answered Ran and ran away. (Oh the irony…) Nevertheless, there was a certain teen who wasn't as happy as the rest with her suddenly popularity…

Closed in the changing room, trying really hard not to transform everyone into maids, Kaito tried to breathe slowly and regularly. How come there were so many guys in the room? And how come most of them looked at Tantei, smiled at her and asked for her number? No, no, no… he was going crazy…

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew and yet he did nothing, knowing Kana and Aoko would kill him. He understood why Aoko helped her, she was her cousin after all, but to drag him and Tantei into that mess… Who did she think she was? If she wasn't his childhood friend…

"Kaito, we need you here!" Aoko called, feeling suddenly shorthanded. When she had brought them, she hadn't thought it would end up like that… Only an hour passed, and they already were almost out of food and out of space. "KAITO!" She called him again, receiving a weak _I´ll be right there_…

"Stupid Aoko…" Mumbling, the teen quickly put his business smile to use, knowing the quicker they run out of food, the quicker the café would close. After all, it would take too long to make or buy more food. Walking out towards the tables, after breathing a lot, his eyes searched for Tantei.

For some reason, all kind of people tried to start a conversation with her. From otakus to handsome guys, all kind of subjects tried to grab her attention. Up until now, she had refusing them kindly, but Kaito knew her patience was running out. He could see it, or more like feel it… Every time she went to get more food, she glared at nothing, mumbled something, and put a fake smile on.

Kaito even made a bet with Hakuba regarding that matter, and Hakuba was losing. Kaito bet she would be able to handle hour and half hours, while Hakuba bet two hours… If she knew, their heads would fly. "I already said I can´t give you my number." Shinichi stated loudly, and his head flew her way concerned.

The kind tone in her voice disappeared, and he noticed she was glaring at the teen in front of her. That… guy…, (Kaito was trying to control himself); had grabbed her hand, holding her close to him. He wasn't ugly, but in Kaito´s opinion she could find someone way better. Like him. "Come on, I want to know you closer."

Trying to free her hand once again, Shinichi really didn't want to mess things up for Aoko. However, that idiot was making it rather hard, holding it with incredible strength. She could feel all eyes on her, knowing she couldn't just kick him… "I am not interested. So, let go!"

The teen smirked, and pushed her closer to him. Surprised, Shinichi hadn't had time to react, falling towards the man. However, before he managed to put his arms around her, something happened.

A pink smoke bomb exploded, the room suddenly colorful. Some people screamed, other laughed, already used to it; but who was the most surprised was the teen who tried to grab Shinichi. He didn´t know how, but someone managed to glue him to the celling, put him in a maid dress that showed a lot of unwanted things, colored his hair in pink… and drew on his face! The confused teen, whose mouth was shut with duct tape, stared at everyone scared; silently begging to be released.

On the other side, Shinichi, who was supposed to fall; somehow ended up in Kaito´s arms, and she felt like that was happening a lot lately… Her pink face, and fast beating heart; were never noticed in the sudden pink mess, and she managed to control herself before the smoke disappeared.

"What… what just happened?" She mumbled, unsure what to say. In one moment she was falling towards some strangers arms… and the next she was being held by Kaito! That wasn't normal! No, wait… you can say it was normal if you only consider only the latest days… "No, it´s not normal… it´s not normal…"

"That bastard…" Kaito growled, his eyes locked on the duct taped person. Never in his life had he felt that angry… How dared he touch her? It was unacceptable! She had said she wanted nothing to do with him, so why did he insist? It was all his fault he had ended up like that. His, not Kaito´s. "Touch her again, and I´ll break your arms."

"Kaito!" Shinichi tried to call him, but her voice quickly got forgotten in the noise people started to make. Nevertheless, Kaito wasn't paying attention. For some reason, an unknown reason, he felt… well, he wanted to kill someone. Or more like, he wanted to kill that bastard. And for some even more unknown reason, he couldn't care less about that guy's well-being. "Kaito!" She called again, and his violet eyes moved to her face.

He always felt like that only when she was around other guys… So, what did that mean? Why did he get so angry, so irritated, so annoyed every time she smiled at someone who wasn't him? Why did he want to protect her so much, and keep her close?

Kaito didn´t know, and it drove him crazy! He tried to find the answer, to find the way out of the labyrinth… but it was impossible. The more he thought about it, the less he understood. "I wonder why…" He mumbled, and sighed. He would need to think about it more, preferably somewhere where she was not around other guys…

Narrowing her eyes irritated, Shinichi did something she wouldn't really do. Well, at least not in her usual body… She hit Kaito in the face, or more like slapped him. Luckily for him, her embarrassment stopped her from hitting hard… "Au! What is your problem?" The teen in question complained, and Shinichi tried to free herself.

"Let go!" She ordered, feeling smoke coming from her face. Damn, that day really wasn't going as she wanted… "I said let go!" Getting free from his gasp, she run towards the strangely grinning Aoko. Shinichi needed to calm down, and by calm down she meant yell at herself and curse Kaito.

"You bastard…" A small voice startled Kaito, who jumped slightly as a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. "How dare you…" The thief didn´t need to turn around to know who it was. It had been long ago since he first got Aoko´s friend, Kana, angry… and he still remembered how much it hurt!

Running towards Aoko, also wondering why she giggled like a crazy little girl, he deiced to ignore that. As well as ignore the teen who still was glued to the celling. "It was all his fault! And yours too! Why didn't you stop him?"

Gulping, already pretty much aware he said something he shouldn't have, a terrified screamed scared them all. And it was all it took to make Shinichi forget about everything, quickly running out of the room, towards the source of the scream.

Sighing, following after her along with Hakuba, Kaito prayed it wasn't a case. "Please, please… just let it be a rat. A rat!" However, deep inside, he knew that wasn't the case. That look in her face, as well as Hakuba´s, but he was in no mood to pay him attention; said it all. Something happened, and he feared it wasn´t pretty.

The place where the scream was heard was just three rooms away, and Shinichi blinked confused as green smoke came out of it, three people coughing near it. Ordering people not to follow her, she quickly ran inside, her nose covered. That smoke didn't seem poisonous, considering it looked just like the one Kid used; but Shinichi had a feeling it hid something much worse.

Opening the windows, she quickly took a breath in, before turning around to examine the room. And to her sadness, she was right… Something did happen. "I so will kick someone´s butt today with a soccer ball…" She mumbled, running towards the door.

* * *

A/N: So...Today I had my Chemistry Test. I think it went well, but I slept too little for my liking, and had to drink coffee... So currently, the only reason you ended up receiving a chapter, was thanks to coffee! Yey! So maybe I will write a one shot about it... kukukuku That is, if I don´t forget it... For some reason i feel like I am forgetting a lot things lately. Wonder why...

Ok, back to the story. Since I am on coffee, this chapter seems pretty good (for now). In case it is still here tomorrow morning, it means either someone said something nice about it, or I was forced to drink coffee again. I have one more test tomorrow and I don´t feel like even caring. -.- Well, guess who will wake up at 6 am again? ME! -.- I am so smart... -.-

BTW, Melanite is a gemstone. It is the black variety of the rare andradite garnet. I am not lying.

Review time (I love reviews... :))

**shinjichan173**: As requested, jealous Kaito arrived. XD Now just need to add a little bit of drama, and we will have a perfect soup for jealousy. XD Oh, and as you see, I haven´t forgotten about the maid part... Muahahaha And I did it in one! Muahahaha Ok, now it is coffee talking... -.-

**Assasin8**: I hope you still are alive... or else who will review? You know, when I thought of the lesbian part, I started laughing so hard people looked at me like I was crazy... And yet I couldn´t do a thing about it. XD Kaito should thank there were no soccer balls around... -.-

**eL**: I don´t know who thought of it, but not me for sure... However, running is my nightmare -.-

**Yuri Kumiko**: Anger control... Well, I have to agree with you. However, considering I will only make things worse... Kukukuku P.S. This time, I tried to prof read it seriously... but as I said, I tried XD

**AquaTales**: Don´t give me ideas or else they will happen! No, really... if Shin-chan ends up locked in Kaito´s room, I will blame you!

Thanks everyone else for reviewing too, and just because I am in the mood I will tell their names! XD Thanks **gundamzbd36** and **hitomi65**! And for everyone who followed or favourited! Thanks!

Hope you will keep reading, and maybe if you ignore my weird personality, since most of you think I am on drugs (I AM NOT!); you will find I am pretty nice when coffee effect is off... Kukuku

See you next time

Kaggami-chan


	21. A strange murder

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan.**

**Words: 4 140**

**A/N: Nope, I am not dead... at least yet... Enjoy :)**

* * *

A strange murder

It was a rather disturbing picture, now that Shinichi thought about it. A man covered in his own blood, handing from the ceiling, warped by strings, his throat sliced in half… However, as soon as she saw him, she had no time to think about it.

Running toward the door, she violently closed it after her, not allowing anyone to see it. They were in a school, in which more than half population never saw a dead body, even more a dead body covered in blood. She couldn't allow them to see it, or else there would be panic all over the place.

"No one, and I repeat, no one can enter this room, got it?" Shinichi asked, not even waiting for an answer as she turned around, facing a confused Hakuba. Speaking in low voice, she approached him. "There is a body in the room. And it was a murder."

And with that, there was no need to say a thing. As Hakuba took off to call the detectives, Shinichi sighed. Maybe she was cursed after all… The bodies seemed to surround her more and more, and she didn´t know how to deal with it. It´s true that her job was to solve murders, but for her to stumble upon them so regularly was somewhat… creepy.

"Hey, what´s happening?" Pushing the sleeve of her shirt, Kaito´s violet eyes searched for hers with worry. Ever since she came out of the room, the air around Tantei changed. Suddenly, she was more serious, and he started to fear there was a body. "Did someone get killed or something?"

Kaito´s figures were crossed, as he wished he was wrong. There were still so many things he wanted to show her… and if there was, indeed, a murder, than she would spend all her time solving it, forgetting immediately about the festival. However, to his sadness, there really was a murder.

"I am sorry…" She mumbled, her face sad all out sudden. It wasn't how she wanted to end her day with him… Not even knowing if there would be another day like that. "I guess that witch was right about me after all…"

Blinking, completely forgetting there were people looking at them, Kaito quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "She´s not, don´t believe her!" He stated, smirking. A depressed Tantei was cute, but he liked her more when she smiled. Wait, liked? "Actually, we should be happy you are here to solve this quickly, otherwise the festival would end!"

Blushing at his attics, Shinichi smiled a little bit, giving him a mumbled thanks. Yes, he was right… Unless she solved that quickly, the festival would end. And she still had to see if 3-C won or not… "What are you guys doing?"

Surprised, Kaito and Shinichi immediately separated, both flushing looking at the detectives which just arrived, followed by a smiley Aoko and for-some-reason angry Hakuba. "N-nothing!" Shinichi stated, trying to get rid of the red coloring her face. "Anyway, you should see this…"

"Hm…" Narrowing her eyes, Jodie repressed a smirk, following the girl inside. She instantly closed the door when Jodie, Sato and Hakuba were inside, refusing to let anyone else, (Kaito included, to his irritation) see the murder scene.

Before them, a teen was hanging like a marionette, tiny wires around his body, deepening the cuts already created. Those silver strings rose to the metal bar which was bolted to the ceiling, surrounding it a few times before continuing their cursed way towards the window. Shinichi quickly approached it, noticing they were connected to a yellow construction track, which happened to be in the middle of the track flied.

"Oh god…" Sato mumbled, her eyes still on the dead teen. Even form there, you could see the completely terrified expression he had had, as well as every little detail of his sliced throat… "We can´t let anyone else see this…"

The rest of the police force, along with Megure-keibu, arrived pretty fast and took control of the room and most of the floor. Considering that happening in a school, they needed to move fast, or else parents and other citizen would feel too fearful to even step out of their home, not to mention allowing their kids to go to school…

The body still hung from there, as no one dared to take it off, knowing they could be compromising evidence. After all, how on earth did someone manage to do that? "Considering the rigor mortis still hadn´t installed, the murder occurred between two and four o´clock." Tome-san, one of the forensic experts, stated, his eyes flying to the detectives around him. "However, I can give you a better time of death after I examine him closer… Can we lower him?"

"I believe it is for the best…" Jodie added, looking around concerned. Her mind was working thousand an hour, as she tried to figure out what happened. The dead teen didn´t appeared like that by chance… and something about that whole murder scene bothered her. Like she was forgetting something really important.

Sato nodded, her eyes still on the strings. What kind of person would do that…? No, wait, that wasn't the main question… How did they manage to lift him up and leave him like that without calling attention on themselves? It would leave innumerous blood stains on their clothes just to kill him, not to mention lift him up…

"Did you send someone to check the yellow truck?" Shinichi´s voice resounded through the cold room, and everyone finally remembered she was still there. Ever since they came in, she somewhat disappeared. However, she wasn't the only one, as Hakuba Saguro entered the room after her, his face strangely serious.

"You should." He added, his eyes flying to the window. "We just came back, and there are strings attached to the wheel, as well as some short of machine... Most probably, the murder surrounded the victim with strings, attached them to the wheel, and used the trucks strength to lift the victim up."

"Takagi, take some man and go there!" Inspector ordered, walking quickly towards the teen detectives. "Kudo-kun what are you doing here?" Shinichi smiled a little bit, but it never reached her eyes, which reminded the same: cold and piercing.

"Well… I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my friend´s school festival… when this happened." Her eyes quickly flew Jodie and Sato´s way, but they said nothing, pretending they never heard a thing. And maybe they didn´t, considering their eyes and mind were completely focused on the current case.

"You should visit the station too sometime… You have been missing for too long, and everyone is starting to worry." The teen just smiled gently, nodding thou she knew she would never do it… At least not until the organization was gone and she had her original body back.

"Keibu, the room is ready for use." One of the many policemen on duty informed, waiting as some of the people left the room. Considering they needed to talk with those who knew the murdered boy and those who had grudges against him, and that everyone was still underage… it was decided to interrogate them in a vacant room, so that no one would see the dead body.

However, unlike everyone else who quickly left the room, Shinichi reminded there. Her blue eyes searched the room from one corner to another, looking, analyzing, finding clues… In her current body, it was a pain when there were many people, since they would constantly ask questions and justifications for her actions. Damn, who knew she would think being small had its advantages?

Freezing on her tracks in a corner, she looked strangely at the object she found. What was a broken violin string doing there? Ok, it wasn't a whole but… Even a little piece, not more than 5 cm long, what was it doing there?

Picking it up, her hands already wearing light blue gloves she snatched from Tome-san, she carefully examined it. It was a steel core string, but it showed ages of use, and the corners appeared to be ripped, as if the string broke. It also had something dark on it… like, blood. "Hm…" Humming, she approached Tome-san´s kit, taking out luminol. She just needed to make sure...

"I never knew you were so inattentive when trying to solve murders, Tantei-chan." A voice suddenly broke her concentration, and the teen looked up irritated at the annoying thief. Did he really have to appear now? Deciding it was better not to answer, she sprayed the substance quickly, smirking when she noticed it started to glow.

It only lasted thirty seconds, but it was enough for Shinichi. "I should give this to Tome-san…" She mumbled, quickly putting the broken string inside a bag. The place she found it was too far from the corpse, so that blood couldn´t be his. What means: either it belonged to someone who had practiced there some days ago and got hurt when the string broke, or it belonged to the culprit who did something which made the string brake… "Either way, it´s worth analyzing…"

"Tantei, don´t ignore me!" Kaito suddenly warped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and he pouted. Shinichi yelped from shock, almost allowing the bag to fall, only to glare at Kaito right away. "I don´t like when you ignore me…"

Blushing madly, the female tried to run away, only to get hugged even more. Did he really have to hold her that close? She could hear and feel his breath near her ear… "I am not ignoring you, I just need to solve this fast…" Shinichi mumbled, trying to hide the fact her voice wanted to go on vacation, so faint it was. "Now let me go, or else…"

Smirking, Kaito pulled her even closer. While he waited in the corridor, he came to one conclusion: screw that stupid question in his head. He was Kaitou Kid, and he would do what he wanted. The questions and answers would have to wait, since his mind was way too focused on that lovely maid detective. "Or else what, Tantei-chan?"

His face slowly approached hers, as he inhaled her sweet and yet dangerous scent. That day it was sweeter than normal, maybe because of all sweets she had been forced to eat… And yet the coffee scent he so loved was still there, bewitching his senses as he drew closer and closer.

And in no time, his nose was driving circles on Shinichi´s neck, who became paralyzed from both sock and happiness. She had dreamed of being that close to him for so long… Except they usually were in her room, or his; and he usually wore less clothes than that…

"Be right back." Jumping forward when the door opened, Shinichi came back to earth red as a tomato. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened. It was all she could think off, her face turned toward the wall so no one would see her. Or at least she hopped they wouldn't. "There you are. We are waiting for you, Kudo-chan."

The person who interrupted Kaito´s fun, or maybe even did him a favor, since his next move had something to do with Tantei´s lips…; stared at the teens confused, before a creepy smile rose to her limps. After all, it wasn't hard to imagine what could have happened in a room with two teens, especially since they were so red they could win the sunset.

"Sorry, sorry." Shinichi mumbled, screaming in her head. Her mind was still unable to register what just happened. It needed more time, and more space between her and Kaito. Or else she may just blur out some things which shouldn´t be said. Moving towards Jodie, who still had the same strange smile, Shinichi tried once again to concentrate on the case. "Do you know who the victim is?"

Taking out her note book, Jodie quickly read the notes she had taken when Megure-keibu spoke earlier. "Named Fuji Gon, 19th years old, was part of 3-D here at school. Famous for repeating a year and bullying people; his height is 1, 80 m and weigh 70 kg. Used to attend a gym nearby, but got kicked out for injuring another fighter. Has a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder, but no connection with Yakuza or other known gangs."

Finishing her brief report, she hid the note book, leading the teen to the improvised interrogation room where people were already being asked questions, information was handled much faster than normal. But then again, there was nothing else they could do. Half way there, Jodie realized something really important when she turned around to ask Shinichi a question. And it was that the girl wasn't following her anymore, not even a trace of her presence left. "What the…?" She mumbled, sighing irritated. For some reason that brought memories… which involved a certain missing child.

* * *

Walking by the full corridors of the third floor, all alone, Shinichi´s mind was somewhere far away. It was with the broken string she had found earlier, and for some reason, she felt like she had seen it somewhere. However, her memory couldn't provide her with anything more than that feeling, annoying the hell out of her.

Sighing irritated as she stopped somewhere she didn´t knew where anymore, she allowed her eyes to travel around when she spotted the class 3-D. If she remembered right, the victim had been from that class… Shrugging, what would she lose if she went there? Nothing.

"Excuse me…" Entering the dark classroom, she realized the class was almost deserted, only two people left in the room, who looked at her scared. Well, not that she could judge them. "Can I ask you some things?" The two girls looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. "Do you know Fuji Gon?"

"That bastard?" The taller of them stated, relaxing all of sudden. "Yes, I know him. We all know him, he is form out class… But you already know that, don´t you?" Smiling a little bit, Shinichi closed the door after her, approaching them. "If you are searching for him, he isn´t here now."

Nothing the phrasing, while sitting near them, Shinichi nodded. "I needed to talk to him but I can´t find him… He said he would be here the whole day, so…" Allowing her voice to fade, she sighed rather loudly, noticing the smaller one averted her eyes from her figure.

"Yes, he was here. But then somewhere around two he just disappeared, without even explaining once." The taller one, who also had bright blond hair, ignored her friend flinch and continued. "Not that I care, but are you his girlfriend by any chance?"

"What? Me?" Laughing, remembering the ugly face of the victim, she quickly shook her head. "No way. Some time ago he injured my friend, and I wanted to make him know I would take revenge… He thought I liked him the last time I saw him... But why? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He had at least. However, I believe she dumped him or something… Not that I find it strange, him being the brute he was…" Sighing, the teller girl stood up, catching her long hair in a pointy-tail. "Well, I need to go. Oh, and when you take your revenge, please add something on my behalf."

Bidding farewell, she just exited, leaving the small girl behind who kept looking at Shinichi from time to time, as the detective analyzed the situation. So that guy was hated by many people… "Is Fuji-kun dead?"

Turning around to face the girl completely unprepared, Shinichi had no time to come up with a lie or to take control of her expression as the little one sighed. "How did you know?" The police had only warned the principal and the victim´s parents, so no one else should know. If she knew, could she be the…?

"I know you, Kudo Shinichi-sama!" The little one stated, jumping up excited, a white paper and a pen in her hands. "I love your work, and thou you did disappear for such a long time, I still remember you! So if you are here, asking questions, that must mean he was killed." The calm and quick deduction the girl made impressed Shinichi, who smiled a little bit.

"Well… It seems I can´t lie to you." Taking the peace of paper, wondering what she should do with it, she smiled again. "You are right, he was killed… and not in a pretty way, may I tell you… So, you know more than your friend does, right?"

Smiling, the girl took out her phone, showing a picture of Fuji leaving the class. "I was responsible for taking pictures of everyone, since my phone´s camera has great resolution. He left exactly at 2:05, saying he was meeting his girlfriend." Not noticing that she had started to scribble the information on the paper she was given, Shinichi knew there girl had more to tell. "However, he broke up with his girlfriend a week ago, and she hated him from the core of her heart. Her name is Fujioshi Hana, class 3-C."

Blinking, completely taken by surprised, she wondered why Hana even dated that guy. He was neither kind nor cool, not even handsome! "Some days ago, her friend, Hayashi Naru, came here looking for Fuji. He was really angry for some reason, but he never said why, as since Fuji wasn´t here, they never spoke to each other. And the next days, Hayashi Naru appeared with a black eye."

Standing up, taking another blank paper off, the girl asked Shinichi to sign it. "This is all I know, Kudo-sama." Her grey eyes were shining, and Shinichi found herself blushing. It really had been a while since someone showed her that reaction… or attention.

"Thank you." The detective mumbled, writing her name quickly. Someone paying her so much attention was kind of embarrassing… "You have a really god memory… Can you do me a favor?" The girl looked at her confused, the paper already hidden deep inside her school bag, being treated like a special treasure. "Can you keep a secret I was here? I am currently involved in a special case and if they find out I was here… Well, things can get pretty ugly."

The girl´s eyes shone more and more, and she nodded vigorously, happy she could share a secret with her idol. Picking up her bag, aware she should be going, the girl hugged Shinichi. "You know, you are my hero. The fact that you followed your dream even though you are so young made me believe in myself." The detective smiled again, and the girl walked towards the door. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself… I am Maria. In case you need more info about the things happening in this school, just look for me!"

Being left all alone in the room, Shinichi sighed for the time being. God, Kaito´s school sure was strange… Wait, maybe that´s why he was so strange! Or maybe the school was strange because of him...

Shaking her head, Shinichi went out, walking aimlessly through the corridors once again, while her head examined the pieces of information she knew. The room where the murder occurred had been locked before it happened, and there were only two keys. However, one of them got lost three days ago… About the same time Naru appeared with the black eye.

Furthermore, inside the construction car there was found a device which allowed its owner to move the car, even if they weren't there. Wait, now that she thought about it, Kaito had one of those at his house… "Oh no!"

Picking up her pace, the blue eyes teen crossed her fingers, wishing it wasn´t his. Honestly, the last thing she wanted was to prove that idiot´s innocence. "Please, please, please…" He used to have pretty good luck, unlike her; so maybe, just maybe, it was just a complete coincidence and it wasn´t his…

"For the thousand time" A voice she knew sounded just a corner away, and all hope disappeared from her heart. So her bad luck was greater than his good one… "I did not kill him! A couple of my devices were stolen a couple of days ago! I even told it to Hakuba, didn´t I?"

"Well, indeed he did." Hakuba stated, sighing loudly at his… friends… behavior. Losing his cool would not help his cause. No, it would actually make him look a little bit guiltier. After all, why panic if he knew he didn´t do it? "Three days ago, Kuroba asked me to look for his stolen devices, but I had another case and couldn´t do it."

"He did not do it!" Shinichi yelled suddenly, gaining everyone's attention as she, not only yelled, which was pretty out of character for her; but also appeared out of a corner red as a tomato. Her breath was fast and unsteady, what made her wonder if it was for the run or for other reason´s… "That idiot is incapable of hurting someone. Trust me, I saw him run away from my soccer balls when he could have put me to sleep…" Realizing she said something she shouldn't, she just shook her head. "You know what, forget the last part…"

As the black audience watched amazed the detective of the east slide down a fall, tried and breathless, some of them worried if she was alright… while others thought about another person they knew who shot deadly soccer balls, wondering if it was only a coincidence. After all, when Conan disappeared, Kudo appeared…

"Anyway, it wasn´t me!" Kaito stated once again, quickly approaching the fallen detective with a couple of sweets, which she tried to refuse right away… Only to receive a warning glare from Kaito, Sato and Jodie! Didn´t they knew how to mind their own business? "I was with Tante… I mean Shinichi the whole day! I only left to buy some food, and only because she asked!"

The detective looked at him irritated, and Shinichi sighed. Why did that have to happen? Now the only thing which still hadn't happened was either her parents or Vermouth to appear, or someone aside from Maria to recognize her… Oh, that would be so fun! Haibara would kill her right away.

Finally standing up, the hateful sweet already eaten and being digested with a huge speed, she knew sitting around would do no good. Thou Kaito was not the murder, the fact his device was used indicated whoever did that knew him good enough to know where he knew them and how to use them. Which meant it was someone close to him.

"Hmm… May I know why we are in a deserted corridor?" She finally inquired, thou she knew it had something to do with Kaito´s behavior. And judging by Hakuba´s suddenly pink hair, it sure did. "No, wait, never mind… Who are the suspects?"

Smiling a little bit, Sato recited the names, including Kaito in there. Not that she thought he was the murder, considering Kudo-chan seemed to trust him a lot; but those were the rules. "There are a lot of people who have grudges against him, but considering the device only works in a certain are, we managed to reduce it to six people: Shimamura Mamoru, the guy from the gym; Kuroba Kaito; Fujioshi Hana, his ex-girlfriend; Hanayashi Naru, Fujioshi-chan friend; Tsuki Kana, friend of the two before; and Bandeira Maria, a girl from his class who he always bullied."

"So Hana and Naru are suspects too… But why Kana?" Shinichi mumbled, facing the wall who knows why. For some reason, she felt really include into leaning against it and sleep… A little bit too inclined. She had been using her brain a little too much for it liking, considering she didn´t have enough nutrients to supply it with. However, that wasn´t her fault…

That was when someone suddenly touched her, and she jumped from both shock and irritation, her fist instantly sty clenching. Honestly, who was the idiot who dared to touch her? Turning around, ready to punch that idiot even if it was someone she knew, or more like even if it was Kaito, since she would not to it if it was a police officer; Shinichi froze.

… Oh god… There was no way HE was there! There was no freaking, stupid, strange way that guy was THERE! She hadn´t called him, nor texted… She even ordered Haibara to keep quite! So WHAT WAS HE DOING THERE?

The other seemed as surprised as she was, his eyed unbelievably looking into her blue sapphires as he tried to pronounce her name. "Ku… Ku… KUDO?"

* * *

A/N: I am still alive, thou I did miss the deadline... I apologize, but I have a reason. And it is... wait for it... I know you will love it... HALLOWEEN! XD Ok, maybe not all, but more than half fault was Halloween´s. I had some test to study for and then my brother wanted to go ask sweets and we did it two days, since a closed condominium changed the date to 1st November because of school... But it is here, and I am still alive. Plus, I got a lot of candies! XD

You may kill me now.

**Assasin8: **I would pay... No, really, I wouldn´t mind paying, since my skills with camera are kind of poor... XD I wish there was a club like that at my school...

**Yuri Kumiko: **Nope, you are not the only one who thinks like that... However, my sister said I was evil enough, so I went easy on him... Guess who is the next victim, not that Kaito decided to screw the questions and act as he wants? Muahahaha

**Sora Maro:** You made me blush... *blushes even more* Thank you for your praise... Normally the chapters are a mix of a sleepy me, sweets and strange dreams... XD Hope you will keep reading this. :)

**shinjichan173: **What Kaito needs is a good night alone to think about everything... but everyone knows it will be hard to happen. Specially when I have a lot of sweet ready to be eaten and tomorrow is a Sunday. Muahahaha!

**Liliana Pelangi: **Hello! The school is going... fine... (My legs are hurting and I hate jumping right now... No one should be forced to jump for evaluation. NO ONE! I still wonder how I will manage to get a good grade in the end... ) Thank you. *bows*

Since I don´t have more tests for now, I will try to catch up with my writing... and since I have a whole of sweet now, I wonder how the chapters will end up... Muahahaha.

Well, review, comment, fav/follow! Thanks for reading!

Kaggami-chan

P.S. In case someone is wondering, my Chemistry test result is great 18.2 in 20 is amazing! Muahahaha (now just wait until my language test result... guess who will be crying then? ME -.-)

P.S. Yes, it is night... and yes, I ate sweets.. XD


	22. Hattori Heiji

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan... I wonder why I even say it, since everyone knows I don´t own it -.-**

**Words: 4 549**

**A/N: Hello again! Did you miss me? I apologize for the horrible try of trying to imitate Hattori´s accent in advice. Sorry guys... Enjoy!**

* * *

Hattori Heiji

The audience froze for a moment, allowing the silence to take over the corridor for a moment, as everyone tried to reorganize their thoughts. Not that it was working… at least not well enough for the two teens who stared at each other in sock and disbelief.

"Ku… Kudo?" The teen in front of Shinichi mumbled again, his green-blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. After all, what was Kudo, of all people in the earth, doing there, in her original body of all things? That was impossible! Not only impossible, but stupid and improbable and strange and… Oh god, was that really her?

The female detective swallowed, her huge eyes never leaving the dark skinned teen´s eyes. She could guess what was going in his head… and she actually asked that herself the same question. What was Hattori Heiji, the Detective of the West, pride of Osaka; doing in Ekoda´s High school? Or more like, what was he doing kilometers away from home at a school day?

"Ha-Hattori?" It was Shinichi´s time to shutter, and they both swallowed once again at the same time. They had so many things to explain to each other, and to the confused audience who stared at them wordless. "W-what are you doing here?"

The teen named Hattori took one step back, startled by the sudden recognition. So that really was Kudo… "Well…" Now that she asked that, he wasn´t sure how to answer. He himself still didn't know exactly what he was doing there, at Tokyo, when he still had classes to attend. "I called yar neechan to talk with y-with Conan, but she said he stayed in Beika, since his parents would visit. Then, I called Hakase´s house, but no one picked the phone. I even called science-neechan, but she said she would turn me into a hamburger if I dared to call again…"

As he stopped talking to take a deep breath, Shinichi deadpanned. She did ask Haibara to keep quiet, but to think she would threaten him like that…. Well, she was the devil´s pawn after all. "Knowing you-Cona´s luck, I thought he got himself into trouble again, so I took the first train to Tokyo, only to find his place deserted. Then, I went to the police, wanting to know if something really did happen, when I heard there was a strange murder in a high school and I just couldn´t resist…"

Blushing a little bit, thou it wasn´t that visible because of his dark skin, the Osaka teen rubbed his head. Yes, he went to police, and the moment he asked if something happened to Kudo, or more like Conan, they all jumped on him trying to rip his face off. Now that was a scary sight…

"So, you came to Tokyo because you had a bad feeling, and then completely forgot about your purpose when you heard there was case?" Shinichi inquired, narrowing her eyes irritated. She should have known that guy would appear sooner or later… He always did. And always in the worst moments.

"Hey, that´s not a nice way to put it!" Hattori complained, thou he knew she was right. "This all happened because ya were too stupid to pick up yar phone. Ya know in how much trouble I will end up after this? I skipped school AND used all my allowance!"

Getting angry all of sudden, the pressure and fear from the last hours rubbing on her, Shinichi snapped. "My fault?" Glaring at the other detective, Shinichi took one step forward. "Do you know how afoul was my last week? No, you don´t! Maybe if you thought a little bit more about the situation, you would have figured it had something to do with those guys and stayed the hell away from Tokyo!"

Narrowing his own eyes, not backing down despite the warning from everyone else, who were seeing that enraged Kudo for the first time; Hattori dared to talk back. "Hell I don´t know! I figured it had something to do with them from the start. Yar´re parents aren´t the ones to announce when they come back. That´s exactly why I came back! Ya never know when to stop when it comes to them… and guess I was right, considering yar appearance."

As he smirked, Shinichi glared. Ok, maybe he was right and she had some problems controlling her actions… but it still didn´t explain why he was there! "Hattori, go back. Everything is over for now." The dark skinned teen just smirked, pulled his hat forwards, and shook his head. After all, he came there to stay for a while, piss Kudo off, and solve a case.

"You little…" Shinichi hissed, ready to knock him out and send him home, when someone suddenly restricted her movement by putting their arms around her. And she didn't even need to turn around to know it was Kaito, that annoying idiot interrupting once again.

"Now, now." He stated, knowing she would have her revenge later. Well, he would worry about that when the time came. Compared with letting her assault someone, and maybe end up in jail; running away for an hour until she calmed down seemed way better. "You don´t want to confuse people any longer, do you?"

It was as Kaito said. Until then, no one dared to interrupt the detective watching from the sidelines as they almost tore each other's' throats. Nevertheless, it was true that they wanted to know what was going on. It was like something happened, and Sato and Jodie could only think of one thing: BO´s attack on Conan.

And now that they paid attention, something the Osaka detective had said contradicted his earlier statement. He said he went there looking for Conan, but later it started to sound like he came looking for Kudo… However, as another loud yell was heard, their thoughts went astray. "What?" Jodie asked Hattori irritated, as he pointed scared at Kaito and Shinichi.

"Oi, Kudo, are ya sure yar mom never cheated, or lied, to ya about having a sibling?" The sapphire eyes glared at him even more, while everyone else looked at him confused. "No, really… Just look at her, and then at that guy behind her… Imagine if they had the same hair length."

For a moment, the corridor fell silence again, Kaito and Shinichi staring at each other confused. That is, until Sato and Jodie exclaimed surprised at the same time. "They look the same!"

"We do not!" Shinichi tried to complain right away, but even Kaito saw the similarities. "We do not! So stop looking at us!" She complained, sending everyone a deadly look. "Hattori, go home. Now!"

The dark skinned teen looked at her, shook his head, and sighed. "I won´t go anywhere, Kudo." The female teen glared even more, wanting to bit the head off that stupid´s neck. Man, why did he never listen to her? Wait, a certain idiot she knew also was the same… "It took me almost a whole day to find ya, so there is no way I am leaving now."

"Hattori…" Shinichi hissed. She really didn't want to involve him, especially since she wasn't even sure how everything would turn out. Would their plan work? They had a fifty, fifty chance, but if something went wrong, than everyone around her could end up in deep trouble. "Just. Go."

"I. Won´t." For a moment, the blue and green chased, a battles of wills taking place in a small corridor. And strangely, neither of them were willing to change their standing, the detectives' minds analyzing all possible outcomes much faster than anyone could think off.

The audience couldn't bring themselves to interrupt the strange fight, considering they didn't want to lose their lives that soon. For most of them, it was the first time seeing Shinichi lose her cool. The silent and a little bit arrogant detective never showed that side of hers to anyone. Well, there were some exceptions…

A certain magician was considering if he should interrupt them, again. Not that he wanted to save Tantei-han, no, never… but because the fact they were staring into each other's eyes that intensely made him jealous. Tantei-kun was supposed to look only at him!

And a minute later or so, Shinichi sighed. That stupid dog, yes, dog; was too stubborn to yield by her rules. At least for now… "Fine. Stay. Do what you want." Forcing Kaito to let her go, finally aware of the awkward position she was in, being held from behind by him; the female teen wanted to go home and sleep. That few days, or more like hours, drained all the energy she had.

"What? Really?" Grinning like an idiot, surprised Kudo gave up on the argument without trying further, Hattori gave her a tight hug. "I knew ya wouldn´t let me out, Kudo." The girl just sighed, patting his head slightly.

"Yes, yes, now lets enter the room before anyone miss understands…" Unaware to everyone, especially the Osaka teen, a really angry teen swore to have his revenge at the next heist. After all, no one was allowed to touch his Tantei! NO ONE!

And why was Tantei-han allowed to touch her so easily, while she run away from him every time Kaito tried? Even now, as he held her so she would not lose her head, her position was awkward and she looked really tense. Maybe some other day Kaito would have smirked, thinking he was special or something… But with his full of jealousy, all he could think off was pranking the detective. "Just you wait…" He mumbled, angry eyes glaring daggers at Hattori.

"You know…" A female voice sounded right behind the enraged boy, whose mind has started already planning pranks he would use on the Osaka detective. For some reason, they involved a lot of feathers, glue and public humiliation. "I don´t think pranking him is the right choice, Kaito." The teen turned around to face his best friend, who stared at him with a disapproving, and slightly amused, look.

"Shut up," He mumbled back, his eyes flaming with anger and unrepressed jealousy. "It´s not like you care, so let it be." Aoko sighed, knowing her friend was an idiot. However, for him to be such an idiot was a little bit… too much, no? How come he was the only one, aside from Shinichi-chan apparently and other male detectives, who was unaware of his own feelings.

Wait, could it be that being dense came with the work? After all, how could someone be so dense not to realize complete and honest jealousy when it stared right into your face? Hm… Aoko would have to investigate… Apparently, to be a teen detective you had to be dense… so maybe it was the same things with magician. Yes, she needed to investigate that matter really well.

Nevertheless, even if Kaito wanted to do something, he would have to wait. Now that three high school detectives had been reunited, along with the Japanese police and FBI, there was no way the case wouldn't be solved. And considering the grins on their faces, Aoko knew it would be soon.

"Well, then, we better go back to the interrogation." Jodie suggested, thou her mind was far from that. No, what she needed was some time alone with Hattori, and then Kudo; and maybe they would get the answers they wanted. Those two knew something they weren´t telling, she could feel it. You could call it her sixth sense.

In no time, the suspects were called, and carefully interrogated by the detectives one at a time. And strangely, they started with Bandeira Maria. Or Maria Bandeira, as she was called in her country.

The short teen was now sitting silently in the room with only one table, a faint smile never leaving her lips. For some reason, Shinichi felt like she was enjoying herself a lot. "Hi again." The detective greeted as she entered the room, being followed by Hakuba and Sato. The rest were in another room, watching everything from a computer and camera Kaito had offered them to use.

"Nice to see you again, Kudo-san." Maria smiled happily, not showing any kind of anxiety nor worry. She knew why she was there and it didn´t bother her a bit. "I knew I would be interrogated soon, considering my history with Fuji, but to think Hakuba-san and Hattori-san would also be participating… Thou Kudo-san is still my favorite detective."

Blinking a few times, Hakuba sat down confused while Shinichi just sighed. Somehow, she knew that girl would know exactly who was working on the case. "Well, then I guess there is no need to explain the situation. May I know where you were between two and four o´clock?"

"In the class room." Taking out her phone, she unlocked it and extended it to Shinichi. "As I said, I was in charge of taking photos until a quarter past three or so, and since no one but me can use my phone, you can check, After that, I went around the festival with my friend, only to come back a little bit after four. After that, I stayed in the classroom until Kudo-san visited it."

"Hm… you seem pretty sure of it." Hakuba mumbled, watching as Maria showed many and many photos. "And what do you mean only you can use it?" The girl smiled, asking him to try and change the photo… but when he touched, the phone automatically shut down, asking from the password.

"It took me a while, but I finally managed to find someone who made me this little app." Maria smirked. "No one but the owner can use the phone. Plus, you cannot turn the app off unless you visit the app creator. This comes really in handy."

"It sure does… where can I get one of those?" Shaking his head, Hakuba sighed, Why was Kudo suddenly interested in that? "Forget it, it´s not like I will use it anyway… I have one more question… what day was it when Naru came looking for Fuji?"

"It was Thursday." Maria quickly answered, not even taking time to think about it. "And before you question me how I remember, I got a new laptop that day I wanted for ages, so I remembered it easily." With this, Hakuba blushed, aware she was talking to him. She sure was sharp.

"What is your relationship with the deceased?" No, he wouldn´t allow a girl to embarrass him so easily…His pride would not allow it. He knew something was off with that girl, considering how calmly she behaved with that situation. Too calm indeed.

"He used to bully me a lot." Maria confessed, sighing. "Pick up on me, call me names, hide my things… and other stuff. However, ever since I stood up to him, and dug some dirt on him, he stopped. Did you know he set part of school on fire once? It had been ruled out as an accident, but it clearly was him…"

"You… blackmailed him?" Hakuba mumbled, not believing his ears. That is until the girl smirked and nodded. Man, what was happening with the world? To think that people started to blackmail their own bullies…

"You did? Fantastic!" Staring at Shinichi with his eyes wide open, Hakuba wanted to face palm. Or at least hit a wall… How come she was also smirking? "Staying silently and taking everything they do to you without fighting back is cowardly. You did great."

Maria smiled again, this time more naturally. "Yes. And this is why there was no need to murder him. Thinking of a way to kill him would bring too much trouble, work and stupid and unnecessary consequences. I am a lazy person. Unless it is important or something I like, I won´t do it."

When she was finally allowed to go out, Shinichi smirked again. For some reason, she liked Maria a lot. And not only because she managed to shut up Hakuba and, most probably, Hattori. There was something about her that made Shinichi think she would join police in the future. That is, unless she really is the killer and has amazing acting skills…

When it came to Hana´s time to be interrogated, Shinichi was kicked out of the room without a word, Sato and Hattori being in charge of her. And when she came in, dressed in the same dress as Shinichi, Hattori gulped. For some reason, he felt like the air became heavy all of sudden…. Not in the room he was currently in, but in the room right next to that one… After all, for some reason it was too quiet!

"I believe you were told what is going on, right?" Sato-keiji inquired Hana, who just nodded silently. She didn´t appeared to be sad, but her eyes were strangely dead, as if she lost something important. "Where were you between two and four o´clock."

Pretending, yes pretending, to think about the matter, she answered in no time. "Well… I was on the roof resting until two and forty or so, when Kana called me to help up with the class event. I rushed there and stayed there until you appeared."

Yes, her eyes were dead. Not a single sparkle, or even a slightly emotion in them. However, Hattori knew better than ask directly a girl if something was wrong, preferring to use other means to get the truths. After all, Kazuha never answered him, preferring to yell at him or hit him, when she was in a really bad mood. "I see you have a cut on your face. How did that happen?"

"Oh, this?" As her hand flew to her left cheek, she sighed. "It happened a little before Shinichi-chan appeared with Aoko-chan. I was distracted and allowed a glass to fall, only to get hurt when it shattered on the stand. Guess I was lucky it only cut my cheek slightly…"

Sato made a note to investigate it later, asking the question Shinichi-chan had asked her to make. "Why did you date Fuji and why did you two break up?" It was a completely normal question, considering Hana was a suspect, but Sato wondered how Shinichi-chan knew that…

"Because he was a jerk and I never liked him to begin with." Hana felt silent for a while, but continued under the pleading eyes of the detectives. "Fuji asked me out a couple of times. I always refused him, but then he threatened to hurt my friends… I started going out with him to protect them, but when he tried to take advantage of that fact, I broke up with him. I was supposed to go fill a complaint against him tomorrow."

"So when he hurt your friend for real, you got angry and decided to have your revenge?" Now Hattori was fishing, hopping to see any kind of emotion from that girl. However, she only smirked lightly and sighed, allowing her eyes to close.

"Yes, I was pissed. Yes, I wanted to get back at him… But look at me. I have a weak body and it took all my strength and imagination to run away from him the last time. Unless I am some kind of fairy, I don´t see how I could kill him." She was no fairy, she was a human.

When the next one came for an interrogation, it ended pretty fast. Kana just yelled at Hakuba for even suspecting her, insulted him for a couple of minutes… before sighing and giving him her alibi. As it turns out, she was always in the class room with five other girls who had no reasons to lie, preparing food and tables for the coffee.

And almost the same thing happened with Kaito, who just sulked and pouted the whole time, before Jodie said he could go. After all, unless Kudo was an accomplice, it was impossible the trouble maker was the killer.

So now, after making sure Shimamura Mamoru never appeared in the school, despite buying the ticket, he had… stomach problems; there was only one person left to interrogate. As Shinichi and Hattori made their way to the room, Hanayashi Naru was already waiting for them, his eyes as dead as Hana´s.

"Where were ya between two and four?" Hattori when right to the point, irritated they lost so much time with those interrogations. However, considering the clues were strange and few, there was nothing they could do.

"I was in the gymnasium practicing with other people." Naru readily answered, most probably because his friend already told him what was going on. "I left the gymnasium for some minutes to get some food. I don´t know what time it was then, because there is no clock in there. However, I only spent some minutes outside, and returned to practice right after that."

"What happened to you the previous Thursday?" The teen blinked surprised, not aware they knew about it. However, after looking to their calm and determined eyes, he sighed and started to talk.

"I heard everything from Hana and got angry. I went looking for him, but he wasn´t in his class, so I just left. However, as I was walking home, that bastard and two other guys ambushed me. I believe they wanted to beat me up, but he only managed to land one hit on me before someone stopped him and his friends, and he run away." Everything was told in one go, as if he already answered that question over and over again.

"Who was this person?" Now the story was really becoming interesting… could it be Shimamura?

"I don´t know that person. It was a woman with long blond hair. She recognized my uniform, and after defending herself from their blows, and hitting Fuji once; she asked me some questions about one of our students." Blond? Good at fighting? Asking questions… It couldn´t be…

"Could you describe this woman?" No, it was only a coincidence… yes, only a freaking coincidence, because if it was not… Then Shinichi would burry someone alive. "And about who did she ask?"

"Well, the woman was rather pretty, with long blond hair, blue eyes… she looked like an actress I love a lot, Chris Vineyard." It was truly a miracle Shinichi wasn't holding anything, or else she would have let it go with shock. "And she asked about Kuro…"

"Ok, enough." The female detective interrupted him before he got the chance to finish, glaring at nothing and yet at everything. "Don´t ever talk about it again, not to me, not to police, and especially not to strange people dressed in black, understood?"

The teen nodded confused, wondering why she got so angry all of sudden. It´s not like it was his fault that woman appeared or anything… In the room right next to that one, two more people were staring at the screen with opened mouths, unable to get over their shock.

"Is everything alright, detective´s?" Kaito asked smiling, thinking of a way to make them forget that matter for now. Really, Shin-chan sometimes was so clumsy. She did know those two woman were listening to every word she said…

As Jodie gulped, her eyes still on the screen though Kudo had released the teen already, she wanted to hit the blue eyes detective. Could it be she knew exactly where Conan was and why he was there? Only those who knew about Vermouth and her real identity could react that way… and Kudo reacted.

"Hey, why did ya let him go?" Jodie heard Hattori ask the female detective, who quickly approached the window, looked out and closed the curtains. "Kudo!" As the blue eyes teen turned around, making a signal with the hand, he sighed irritated and gave her the camera which was hidden on his clothes. "What do ya want to do with it?"

As the girl smiled cheerfully, Jodie took one step back. That smile was rather… creepy. "Kaito, I am really, really sorry for doing this." Before anyone had time to reach, the small camera fell into the ground and the teen stepped on it, destroying it completely.

"NOOOOOO!" Kaito cried, falling towards the ground when the screen went black. "No, no, no, no… She will so kill me… Damn you, Tantei!" Fake, or maybe even real, tears fell towards the ground, while the older detectives tried to reach the door. However, after trying for some seconds, they found it was impossible to open.

"What the…?" Hakuba mumbled, also trying. Nevertheless, it didn´t even budge, as if someone locked it without their knowledge. "Oi, Kuroba , open up the door!" There was only one person in the room capable of doing such a thing, and it was that annoying magician.

"Me? I did not lock it. I never moved from here." The tears already dry, or maybe they never even existed; Kaito was smirking slyly. After all, it was true that he hadn´t been the one who had locked the door… It had been Tantei! Not that he knew why or anything… Sometimes, or maybe always; she was such a mystery.

"Just unlock it." Hakuba growled, glaring at him again and again. He didn´t like being locked in the same room as the prankster, for more than one reason. "I know you can do it, so just do it." The prankster frowned and sighed. He would not open that door until Tantei did it. No, he wouldn't.

Aoko sighed at the sigh, wondering why those two never were able to keep quiet when they were together. Walking towards the teacher's desk, she pulled out a key and sighed. Thank god the police had decided to use their classroom as the base… Otherwise, they would be stuck there forever. "Our teacher always leaves one key here, in case Kaito does something stupid."

As the door was opened, and everyone rushed into the classroom right next to them, they started at nothing disappointed. Neither Kudo nor Hattori were in the classroom… the broken camera the only trace they had been there.

"Where did she go?" Kaito wondered, not even paying attention when Sato answered her phone. Apparently, sleeping pills had been used on the victim… But he wasn´t interested. Tantei and Hattori were gone. Together. No one knew where they were… "If he takes her, I´ll bury him…" The teen mumbled, leaving the detectives to their musings as he walked away.

"High doses of sleeping pills were found in Fuji´s organism." Sato repeated. "That would explain why we found no defensive wounds. However, we found no recipient from which he could have taken them."

"Does it means he was given them directly?" Hakuba added, also wondering where Kudo and the hot-blooded bastard disappeared to. "Unless he took them willingly, not knowing what it was, I don´t see how he ingested them."

Sighing, the group now consistent only of three people, as Kaito and Aoko disappeared somewhere, started to walk back slowly to the murder scene. For some reason, they felt like they were missing something really important…

_In a room hidden in the shadows, someone smiled creepily. To think the plan when that well… Now all the only thing reminding was to make sure all evidence disappeared._

* * *

A/N: Hi! As you say, I don´t know how Hattori talks... I will read more fanfiction and try to remember, but don´t expect any improvement that soon... Plus, for those who wanted Kaito to kill Hattori right away, just wait a little bit. Just a little, little bit. XD I am planing on ending this whole murder/festival thing next chapter, so if someone things they understood who is the killer, post it. Oh, they still hadn´t had time to verify everyone´s alibi... so someone may be lying. XD

Oh, and I apologize if the time-line is messed up... I am known for my lack of time awareness XD

Assasin8: Wild Hattori appears and makes Kaito even more jealous! Actually, he is my favorite type of Hattori´s. XD Other that on cases and occasional random BO member, I´m not planing on making OC. I already thinks the main characters are weird enough... Hahaha I believe the clues are all there, but then again, I know who was the murder and why so maybe it´s only my imagination... Thanks for waiting. :)

shinjichan173: Was it that easily to find out it was Hattori? (yes, it was) XD I guess there aren´t many people who call Shin-chan just Kudo. Not even Haibara does it... Thanks for the review!

Yuri Kumiko: Damn, you all figured out it was Hattori... next time I will try to be more subtle. XD Yes, I kind of rushed that one... since I was late. XD Hope this one ends up better...

Now, I must admit I was really sad when I woke up and there were few reviews... (Not my fault XD) Because I kind of expected more people to try and figure out who killed who! I don´t like doing this, but if I don´t get many people trying to guess, I will sulk for the rest of the week! *strangely serious glint in eyes.*

Yes, it is late and I am still up... Review, follow, favorite! Muahahaha

Kaggami-chan


End file.
